


We don't know why we feel how we feel inside.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Luke, M/M, Michael is 21, Painter Michael, Pining, Sailor Michael, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, luke is 18
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke est étudiant à l'Académie Hamilton depuis trois ans. Il est en dernière année et pense avoir sa vie tracée devant lui. </p>
<p>Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'un artiste solitaire qui va changer sa vision du monde, de l'art et de la vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée me trottait en tête depuis un moment, alors je me lance. Je modifierais les tags au fur et à mesure que j'avancerais dans l'histoire. 
> 
> J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure va vous plaire ! Laissez moi vos avis en commentaires :)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

L'Académie Hamilton était une école réputée depuis des années. Les grandes familles de la ville y avaient envoyé leurs garçons puis leurs filles, quand la directrice avait accepté d'en faire une école mixte. Générations après générations tous les plus grands noms s'y étaient retrouvés, formant des alliances très prisées. Établie dans les murs d'une ancienne abbaye, elle n'avait rien à envier à l'architecture modernes de certaines écoles qui parsemaient maintenant la ville. Chacune de ces écoles étaient réputées pour un de leurs enseignements mais aucune ne parvenait à atteindre la gloire de l'Académie Hamilton.

Les années passant, l'établissement accueillait dorénavant des élèves de familles plus modestes – enfin, qui avaient tout de même les moyens de payer les frais d'inscription assez exorbitants. À présent, filles et garçons de rangs différents se mêlaient en une foule colorée et bruyante à la plus grande joie de la directrice, une vieille fille qui aimait ses élèves comme elle aurait probablement aimé ses enfants si elle avait eu la chance d'en avoir. Elle avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie très jeune. Alors âgée de quatorze ans, elle avait su qu'elle se marierait avec lui. Il était décédé malheureusement avant même qu'ils ne puissent se fiancer. Elle avait alors tourner son amour vers l'enseignement. Cette école devait sa grandeur en partie à cette dame qui en avait fait une des écoles les plus prisées du département. Le seul soucis était qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour y ouvrir un internat. Les travaux avaient commencé l'été précédent mais avaient dû être suspendus le temps que l'hiver ne passe. Si tout se passait bien, à la rentrée suivante, l'école serait à même d'accueillir des élèves du pays entier.

 

Le bâtiment principal était une grande bâtisse en pierres dont la grande porte en bois était surmontée du blason de l'école et de son emblème. En lettres sculptées, on pouvait lire «  **Omnes honorate - 1823**  ». c'était cette emblème qui guidait Madame Blint tous les jours, dans chacune de ses décisions. C'était cette phrase, qu'elle se répétait en boucle, qui l'aidait à comprendre l'évolution des m?urs par rapport à sa propre jeunesse. Elle avait même surpris deux filles en train de s'embrasser, une fois, au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait repensé à cette phrase et avait simplement sourit aux deux demoiselles terrifiées. Depuis 1823, cette bâtisse se tenait fière et droite et Madame Blint comptait bien en préserver sa réputation.

 

Quand elle sortait du bâtiment principal, elle pouvait apercevoir la petite chapelle dans laquelle se déroulait la chorale et les cours de chant. Sur sa droite, en attente de la reprise des travaux, le futur internat qui abritait aussi les répétitions de ballet. Leurs classes n'avaient pas un niveau suffisant pour se présenter à des auditions, mais les élèves appréciaient ce moment de détente. Et le fait de pouvoir monter un spectacle à la fin de l'année.

 

En face, un des bâtiments les plus grands de l'établissement où se déroulaient les heures d'étude obligatoires et les leçons d'histoire des arts. Ce cours était un de leur plus populaire. Sur la gauche s'érigeait un bâtiment qui, pour le moment, n'avait aucune utilité particulière. Madame Blint pensait le transformer en atelier. Ou bien le louer. Derrière se trouvaient le réfectoire, l'infirmerie et le gymnase. Elle soupira de bonheur en admirant la vue qu'elle en avait depuis le porche de bâtiment principal. Les cours allaient reprendre le lendemain, et, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait plus que hâte de retrouver ses étudiants. Les vacances de Février étaient celles qu'elle appréciait le moins : la ville était quasiment morte, le temps était maussade et elle s'ennuyait des cris et des cavalcades perpétuelles.

 

Rosalie, la sous directrice avec laquelle elle travaillait actuellement, s'approcha lentement, descendant l'allée sur ses haut talons. Marie, Madame Blint pour les élèves, sourit doucement.

 

«  **Je suis bien contente de te revoir.** », s'écria-t-elle, une main posée sur le c?ur pour amplifier encore plus sa déclaration. Rosalie secoua sa longue chevelure rousse et bouclée en riant.

 

«  **Moi aussi, Marie. Tu commençais à tourner en rond ?**  », demanda-t-elle taquine. Elles se firent la bise avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, rejoindre leurs bureaux respectifs, sans oublier de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'emblème gravée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 

«  _Respect pour tous._  »

 

C'était cette phrase – et la réputation de l'école – qui avait décidé les parents de Luke de l'inscrire à l'Académie Hamilton. Leur fils, assez affirmé pour son âge, était venu les trouver du haut de ses treize ans pour leur avouer son homosexualité. Ils avaient toujours eu des doutes quant à son son orientation sexuelle alors ils reçurent son annonce avec bienveillance et de grands sourires. Luke était leur cadet, un jeune homme blond aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire empli de malice. C'était ce sourire qui leur avait donné la volonté de protéger leur petit garçon. Il n'y avait pas eu de critiques ni même d'insultes dans son établissement scolaire actuel ; mais ils voulaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Liz, qui connaissait assez bien l'Académie Hamilton avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour que Luke puisse y être scolarisé à la rentrée suivante. C'était un effort financier, néanmoins le bonheur de leur enfant passait avant tout. Depuis, Luke s'épanouissait entre les murs de cette grande école. Il y suivait des cours d'histoire des arts et de latin. Il y apprenait aussi le grec. Depuis quatre ans, Luke avait appris à aimer les règles quelques fois strictes de son école. Les heures d'étude obligatoires, par contre, restait toujours un problème pour lui. Il avait horreur de devoir rester plus longtemps simplement pour qu'un surveillant puisse superviser ses révisions et ses devoirs. L'uniforme qu'il devait porter ne lui causait plus autant de problèmes que les premières années. Maintenant il trouvait des moyens discrets et subtils de personnaliser sa tenue : des broches, des épingles à nourrice, des ourlets différents, une cravate de travers... L'ingéniosité était de mise.

 

Il lui arrivait aussi de changer les lacets de ses chaussures ou bien même d'ajouter des bracelets colorés pour casser l'austérité de son apparence. Malgré tout, il aimait cette école et cette sensation d'appartenance qu'elle lui apportait. Quand il passait les grilles en fer forgé le matin, il savait qu'il était chez lui, en quelque sorte. Parce que, là, au milieu des autres élèves, il était important et on l'encourageait à exprimer cette voix qui hurlait dans sa tête. Ce besoin d'être un individu à part entière dans une foule d'élèves. Et Madame Blint lui permettait d'exprimer ce besoin viscéral d'identité de par les arts qu'elle leur permettait de pratiquer.

 

«  **Luke !**  », cria Calum ce matin-là, trop heureux de retrouver son ami dans le cour du lycée avant que le reste des élèves n'arrive. Luke avait toujours l'habitude d'arriver plus tôt. Il aimait à flâner dans les bâtiments vides, s'imprégnant de l'odeur des salles de classe. Le vieux parquet qui grinçait, les fenêtres qui se fermaient difficilement, les grands casiers de bois, l'odeur si particulière des murs ; Luke aimait ce lycée.

 

«  **Hey !**  », chantonna Luke avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Putain, sérieux, tu ne peux pas être aussi bien luné alors qu'on reprend les cours !**  », s'exaspéra Calum, un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Luke rit. Il aimait l'école. Il aimait apprendre et il était toujours curieux, prêt à découvrir n'importe quoi et l'apprendre.

 

«  **T'es un grand malade !**  », souffla Calum. Ils se rendirent dans leur salle de cours, bras dessus bras dessous, se racontant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit par sms durant les deux semaines de vacances qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils s'étaient vu régulièrement, certes, mais pourtant il leur restait des choses à dire à partager.

 

Ils prirent place à leurs places attitrées, leur professeur de latin n'aimant pas du tout les voir changer de sièges à chaque cours. Heureusement, Luke et Calum avaient pu se placer l'un à côté de l'autre, se réjouissant des discussions qu'ils pouvaient entretenir en chuchotant quand l'ennui les prenait.

 

«  **Où est ton ombre ?**  », questionna Luke, son cahier et son livre déjà posé sur la table. Calum leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami était un tel cliché de bon élève dans une école privée que des fois il avait envie de le secouer. Heureusement qu'il connaissait suffisamment Luke pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une apparence sinon il aurait pu lui mettre un coup de poing, juste pour le plaisir.

 

«  **Ta gueule !**  », grogna Calum, les bras croisés sur la table, son visage enfoui dedans pour camoufler au mieux ses joues rosies.

 

«  **Ouuuh !**  », siffla Luke, goguenard.

 

Calum et Ashton étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Luke et ce dernier était certain que l'amour de Calum pour Ashton était réciproque même si aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir prendre les devants. Luke avait pris son parti de les taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils osent se lancer.

 

«  **T'es vraiment une tête de con !**  », râla Calum. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Luke savait qu'il en pinçait pour leur ami commun, et, d'après ses observations, Ashton le lui rendait bien. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils ne veuillent pas mettre en péril leur amitié ni même être le premier et unique couple homosexuel de l'établissement. Il y avait bien eu Lisa et Magalie l'année précédente, mais à part s'embrasser deux fois, elles n'avaient pas poussé l'aventure plus loin.

 

Ce qui ferait de Calum et Ashton, le premier couple ouvertement gay de l'Académie, et c'était une pression qu'ils n'étaient persuadés de pouvoir supporter.

 

Dans l'Académie Hamilton, tout était différent, tout avait une ampleur différente, comme si, au sein de ces murs de pierre, le monde s'était arrêté pour ne donner vie qu'à l'art et l'histoire. Luke avait quitté son ancien lycée pour venir s'abriter ici. Il s'y sentait bien, sauf qu'il n'était pas ouvertement gay, ce qui en soit ne réglait rien du tout. Il avait simplement camouflé son identité pour ne pas être jugé. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....
> 
> Comment dire? Je crois que j'ai été absente assez longtemps ici... MAIS j'ai quand même écrit. Cette fiction est quasiment achevée ( il me reste la fin du dernier chapitre à écrire et l'épilogue), j'ai un OS pratiquement terminé, j'ai une autre fiction en cours d'écriture et une dernière que je vais commencer une fois que celle-ci sera finie! 
> 
> Je commence le travaille fin août donc je vous poste tout à la suite, au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps par la suite. 
> 
> Comment allez-vous? Vous passez de bonnes vacances?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Luke traversa le couloir à la hâte. Le vendredi était toujours un jour difficile pour sortir du lycée étant donné que toutes les classes avaient, en général, les mêmes horaires et que tous les étudiants n'avaient qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez eux pour le week-end. Pour éviter la cohue, Luke avait choisi de passer par le bâtiment de danse, oubliant que les danseuses seraient dans le couloir, leurs chaussons et tutus à la main, et qu'elles aussi, avaient hâte de rentrer chez elles. Il poussa un long soupir en se décalant sur sa droite pour ne pas déranger un couple qui répétait ses pas de danse à l'heure de pointe. Certains artistes n'avaient aucune considération pour le monde alentour.

Luke jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, soupirant de plus belle. Sa mère l'attendait devant l'établissement pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de se changer avant leur soirée. Il n'était pas rare que lui et sa mère passe la soirée ensemble ; ils partageaient la même passion pour beaucoup de choses. Armé de courage, Luke joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Il était hors de question qu'il soit en retard !

 

«  **Hey, doucement !**  », s'écria une jeune fille brune, aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bruns, son juste au corps révélant ses courbes plantureuses. Luke lui adressa un sourire contrit puis continua sa route. À chaque fois qu'il passait dans ce couloir, il avait droit aux mêmes regard intéressés. Calum avait dit que c'était compréhensible : il était grand, mince, les épaules larges, des jambes à se damner, de grands yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur. À chaque fois, Luke haussait les épaules. Il était quand même celui qui se voyait dans la glace tous les jours, et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait éveiller chez les autres. Il se trouvait banal.

 

Et puis, il était gay.

 

Il le savait et Calum et Ashton étaient, eux aussi, au courant. Sauf que Luke ne l'avait pas clamé haut et fort. À quoi bon ? Personne ne lui plaisait et, mises à part les filles, il ne semblait plaire à personne. Luke n'avait pas peur d'être mis à l'écart, il craignait simplement de ne pas assumer sa sexualité face aux insultes. C'était une part de lui dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment grand chose et l'inconnu le terrorisait légèrement. Il savait qu'il était attiré par des personnes de sexe masculin, pourtant rien de ce qui s'en suivait ne lui était familier.

L'attirance, le désir, l'envie, il avait réussi à s'y habituer. Il croisait des hommes de temps en temps qui déclenchait quelque chose en lui, au fond de ses entrailles, qui faisait son coeur s'accélérer, que ses mains devenaient moites. Pourtant c'était passager, infime par rapport au reste de sa vie. Quelques secondes qui ne voulaient rien dire, qui ne rimaient à rien.

 

L'attirance, il pouvait y faire face. Les sentiments et l'amour qui pouvaient en découler, ça, ça le terrifiait. Tant qu'il n'était pas confronté à ça, il pouvait s'en sortir. Il inspira longuement en poussant la lourde porte coupe-feu qui séparait tous les bâtiments. Sa mère klaxonna dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle leva son bras gauche pour indiquer sa montre. Luke savait qu'il était en retard. Il était presque six heures et quart, alors que les cours avaient pris fin à six heures pile.

 

«  **Désolé, à croire que Starbucks est en train d'offrir des cafés gratuits, tout le monde se précipite...**  », dit-il, il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue pâle mais maquillée. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

 

«  **Je suis désolée, chéri, mais tu ne pourras prendre de douche. Tu te changes et on doit repartir. C'est une séance particulière et notre présence est exigée à 19 heures. Ça ira ?**  », demanda-t-elle en reprenant la route. Il délaça ses chaussures avant même qu'elle ne se soit garée dans l'allée de leur maison. Son sac atterrit sur les premières marches de l'escalier, sans qu'il n'y prête attention, c'était le week-end après tout et il n'y avait rien dedans qui vaille la peine qu'il s'en préoccupe. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Beaucoup plus importantes.

 

Suspendu à la porte de sa chambre, se tenait un costume de qualité : un pantalon sur mesure, une chemise blanche, un veston et une cravate. Luke n'aimait pas s'habiller de façon si stricte alors qu'il passait déjà la semaine en uniforme, pourtant ce soir il ferait une exception. Quand sa mère avait ramené les billets quelques semaines auparavant, il avait été encore plus excité qu'elle. C'était une soirée hors du commun, réservée à l'élite de la société – ou, en tout cas, à ceux qui avaient les moyens de s'acheter leur place.

 

Luke et sa mère devait leur chance à un ami de Liz, chef d'orchestre, qui avait été invité à la soirée mais qui avait dû se rendre au mariage de sa jeune s?ur.

 

Luke enfila son pantalon, qui tomba parfaitement autour de ses chevilles tout en embrassant ses hanches minces avec goût. Sa chemise et son veston enfilés, il posa devant le miroir de sa chambre, ses mains découvrant la douceur des tissus, et des étoffes. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait de l'allure, habillé de cette façon. Il n'était plus un simple jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Il était un garçon de la bonne société. Et si cette société apprenait qu'il aimait les hommes ?!

 

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée puis enfila sa veste qu'il ne boutonna pas. Ses chaussures de ville aux pieds, il rejoignit sa mère, qui, vêtue d'une robe de soirée bleu nuit, était à couper le souffle en bas des marches de leur maison. Il lui tendit le bras, la guida jusqu'au taxi qui les attendait. Ils auraient pu prendre leur voiture, sauf que, dans ce genre de soirées, les boissons étaient offertes et Liz prévoyait de s'y faire plaisir.

 

Quand le taxi se gara, Luke ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir en grand et ses yeux de s'écarquiller. L'Opéra se tenait fier et droit juste devant eux, ses portes ouvertes accueillant les couples et amis qui s'y rendaient le sourire aux lèvres. Au niveau de l'entrée, un homme en livrée leur demanda leurs invitations. Tous les hommes étaient en costumes et les femmes étaient en robes de soirée. En temps normal, les ballets n'étaient pas aussi select que ce soir-là. En d'autres circonstances, les hommes auraient probablement porté des jeans et des polos. Mais pas ce soir.

 

Ce soir c'était la première d'un grand ballet russe et le gratin avait été prié de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Le programme leur fut tendu, ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne que Luke refusa. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, détaillant les tenues de chaque personne, essayant de deviner leur rang ou leur métier. Pouvaient-ils voir qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent ?

 

Les lumières s'éteignirent deux fois, puis se rallumèrent, indiquant qu'il fallait rejoindre sa place rapidement. Luke et Liz se laissèrent guider dans une loge, dans laquelle de la nourriture et des boissons étaient mises à leur disposition sur une petite table en verre. Luke n'osa pas toucher les amuses-bouches, de peur de ruiner cette ?uvre d'art culinaire.

 

Il s'assit à la droite de sa mère qui lui lança un regard goguenard avec un sourire semblable aux lèvres. Ils appréciaient ce traitement de faveur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire un minimum. C'était agréable, et ridicule.

 

La première partie du ballet était à couper le souffle. Luke aimait le ballet pour deux raisons : la première était la beauté des gestes et des chorégraphies, la deuxième était que les hommes portaient des collants sans être le sujet de préjugés idiots quant à leur sexualité. Ils pouvaient porter le costume d'un prince ou d'un chevalier, ou d'un moins que rien, ils avaient toujours cette force, cette présence qui valait tout le reste. Et Luke aurait aimé pouvoir être ces danseurs, laissant libre cours à sa personnalité sans que personne n'y trouve à y redire.

 

À l'entracte, Liz annonça qu'elle préférait rester dans la loge, un rafraîchissement à la main. Luke, lui, redescendit, trop friand du spectacle que les gens bien pensants donnaient quand ils se penchaient entourés uniquement de personnes de leur rang.

 

« **Le bar sera en bas à votre droite, Monsieur.**  », indiqua un valet – était-ce réellement un valet ? À leur époque?!- et Luke le remercia d'un sourire. Il descendit les marches doucement, ses yeux se nourrissant des visages inconnus qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta soudainement.

 

Au milieu de la foule se tenait un homme qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place ici. Non pas parce qu'il était mis à l'écart – c'était faux, de femmes s'approchaient avec précipitation pour lui parler, lui les regardait, blasé – mais à cause de sa tenue.

 

Il portait une chemise blanche en lin, lâche et trop grande, dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, entrée dans un pantalon qui semblait être un jean. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines noires. Il portait quelques bracelets de cordes et de cuir aux poignets. Ce qui attira l'attention de Luke furent les petites tâches qu'il pouvait deviner sur les manches et sur les doigts de l'homme. De la peinture, s'il ne s'y trompait pas.

 

Luke descendit le reste des marches, ses yeux toujours ancrés à l'homme. Ses cheveux rouges vifs retombaient devant ses yeux, en cachant la couleur. C'était étrange, parce que Luke était loin de l'homme et pourtant il pouvait déjà imaginé son odeur. Un mélange de parfum musqué et de peinture et de solvant. Il devait sentir l'artiste. Au moment où Luke allait s'approcher pour lui adresser la parole, bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas, les lumières se tamisèrent de nouveau, annonçant la fin de l'entracte. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Luke, une sensation qu'il avait raté sa chance même s'il ne savait pas en quoi elle consistait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'approcher, lui parler, lui demander son nom ; mais tout le monde remontait à sa place et Luke dut abandonner son idée folle.

 

Quand il reprit place auprès de sa mère, elle lui serra la main.

 

«  **Tu es blanc comme un linge, chéri.**  », dit-elle. Il reprit contenance et lui sourit.

 

« **J'ai dû monter les escaliers trop rapidement.**  », répondit-il. Et même si elle n'eut le crut pas, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaires : la musique reprit.

 

Luke se laissa submerger par les mouvements de jambe, les portés, les arabesques et les décors suffisamment pour en oublier sa déception précédente.

 

Il se leva quand le ballet prit fin, applaudissant avec véhémence ce chef d'oeuvre qu'il avait eut la chance d'admirer. Calum et Ashton n'en aurait rien à faire, mais il leur raconterait tout, dans les moindres détails. Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

 

«  **Alors ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Il rit, le rouge aux joues.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas de mots. C'est une émotion particulière.**  », dit-il. Ils sortirent de la loge tout en discutant du ballet, de la technique des danseurs, de la musique, des costumes. Les personnes placées au sol étaient les premières à sortir, laissant les autres attendre patiemment dans les escaliers. Une stupeur particulière attira l'attention de Luke. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir, sur l'escalier d'en face, l'homme qu'il avait admiré précédemment. Ses cheveux rubis étaient encore plus en désordre qu'auparavant, comme s'il y avait passé ses mains sans relâche. Luke sentit ses mains le picoter et son coeur s'accélérer. Il voulait... Il retint sa respiration quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mis à part être vu par l'homme en question.

 

Ce qui était totalement inexplicable étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Ils habitaient dans une grande ville et il n'était pas du genre à déjeuner dans les restaurants fréquentés par les grands de la société.

 

L'homme descendit rapidement, serrant quelques mains et adressant quelques sourires coincés. Luke aperçut, à cet instant, que la chemise de l'homme n'était pas totalement boutonnée et que son torse pâle était exposé, sur lequel reposaient quelques colliers. Luke le suivait du regard, se demandant s'il pouvait le suivre, le poursuivre uniquement pour croiser son regard, lui demander son nom.

 

Il allait s'élancer quand la main de sa mère se posa sur son coude.

 

«  **Le taxi doit nous attendre, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche.**  », annonça-t-elle et Luke sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de déception s'installer au fond de son estomac. L'homme aux cheveux rouges était maintenant hors de sa vue.

 

Liz se fraya un chemin dans la foule lente, Luke à sa suite. Sur le trottoir, quelques passants regardaient avec émerveillement les tenues sophistiquées de ceux qui quittaient peu à peu l'Opéra. Leur taxi était là, garé le long du trottoir. Liz prit place et Luke s'arrêta encore une fois, son instinct lui hurlant de tourner la tête.

 

«  **Tu montes, chéri ?**  », demanda Liz.

 

Luke, la main sur la poignée, ne pouvait plus ni respirer ni même parler. Juste devant eux, à quelques mètres seulement, se tenait l'homme aux cheveux rouges, ses mains découvrant toujours ses avant-bras. Luke hésité, une seconde de trop, avant de s'élancer vers lui : l'homme montait déjà en voiture. Un cri lui fit tourner la tête.

 

«  **Michael !** », cria un homme en s'approchant de la voiture dans laquelle l'homme aux cheveux rouges avait déjà pris place. Luke ne pouvait entendre la voix répondre, mais il avait un prénom : Michael.

 

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il prenne place aux côtés de sa mère quand elle l'interpella de nouveau. Même s'il ne revoyait jamais cet homme, il aurait, au fond de lui, un prénom à chérir. Il se sentait comme une jeune fille énamourée, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

 

Son coeur ne se calma que lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte de leur maison.

 

«  **Ce fut une merveilleuse soirée.**  », s'extasia Liz, tourbillonnant dans sa robe du soir, ses cheveux toujours parfaitement en place. Luke sourit tendrement en la regardant. En effet, elle avait raison, ça avait été une soirée merveilleuse. Et pourtant, Luke n'arrivait à savoir s'il avait perdu quelque chose ce soir ou s'il avait gagné quelque chose.

 

Au fond de lui, il avait la sensation d'être plus riche, plus complet qu'avant, mais pourquoi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

 

Il se coucha une demi-heure plus tard, après une bonne douche. Il se glissa sous les draps soupirant de bonheur d'être enfin rentré chez lui. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose se construisait en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu tout en ayant la certitude qu'il avait aussi trouvé sa maison.

 

Sa tête tournait des souvenirs de la soirée quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, Michael présent dans chacune des scènes dont il se souvenait sans arriver à l'expliquer. Cet homme avait-il une quelconque importance ?!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été prise tout le weekend donc la suite arrive seulement maintenant :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

«  **Mais c'est quoi, genre un coup de foudre ?**  », demanda Calum le dimanche suivant, quand ils se retrouvèrent chez ce dernier pour ce qui étaient censées être des révisions mais qui finissaient généralement en séance de bavardage. Luke reposa son stylo dans son classeur ouvert sur ses jambes croisées.

 

«  **T'es con ou quoi ?!**  », s'écria-t-il en réponse, les sourcils froncés. Calum haussa les épaules, son regard posé sur le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis une heure maintenant.

 

«  **Attends, tu aperçois un mec à ta soirée chic et depuis tu ne fais que parler de lui. Je me pose sincèrement la question sur les raisons derrière cette fascination. Tu sais, tu ne serais pas le premier à vivre ce genre d'expérience.**  », annonça Calum. Il déploya ses jambes, bougeant ses orteils pour chasser l'engourdissement que sa position précédente avait créé.

 

«  **C'est juste un mec comme ça. Je dis simplement qu'il n'avait pas la tenue exigée par l'invitation et pourtant personne n'a semblé en prendre ombrage. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Je n'ai pas de coup de foudre pour lui.**  », dit Luke. Calum haussa encore une fois les épaules. Il fit rouler ses épaules d'avant en arrière avant de faire craquer son cou tandis que Luke ne bougeait pas, préférant ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Très bien.**  », Calum s'avoua vaincu. « **Il était beau ?**  », demanda-t-il ensuite dans un rire. Luke lui lança son stylo au visage, le regard noir.

 

«  **Putain, sérieux, lâche-moi. Je n'ai pas de coup de foudre pour Michael et, oui, il n'était pas mal !**  », cracha Luke puis il reprit la lecture de ses cours. Calum haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois au visage. Il ouvrit la bouche quand la sonnette retentit. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Luke ne manqua pas l'occasion de le taquiner à son tour. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Ashton se joint à nous ?**  », demanda-t-il goguenard. Il se leva précipitamment pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, depuis longtemps il agissait comme s'il était chez lui dans la maison des Hood. Ashton haussa un sourcil de surprise avant de sourire grandement et de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

 

«  **Désolé, je m'attendais à voir Calum.**  », s'expliqua Ashton tout en retirant sa veste en cuir qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau à sa gauche. Luke l'attendit avant de monter les escaliers vers la chambre dans laquelle Calum n'osait pas bouger.

 

«  **Il est en train de se faire beau pour te voir.**  », dit Luke et la réponse fut immédiate.

 

«  **Putain, mais, ta gueule !**  », cria Calum qui arriva en courant en haut de l'escalier, la colère visible sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'Ashton et que tout son être ne s'adoucisse. Ashton avait cet effet sur Calum : il mettait fin à toutes les batailles et les combats qui se déroulaient en son ami. Par un simple regard, un sourire, il calmait les plus grands tumultes de Calum.

 

Ashton serra Calum dans ses bras, plus longtemps et plus intimement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Luke ne put s'empêcher de noter ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. Ashton se recula, ses mains toujours sur les hanches de Calum.

 

«  **Tu es toujours beau, Cal.**  », dit-il avec un clin d'oeil puis il entra dans la chambre, son sac à dors sur l'épaule. Luke rit doucement. Il tapora le torse de Calum en passant devant lui.

 

«  **Coup de foudre, hein ?**  », demanda-t-il narquois. Calum secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Ses joues étaient sans aucun doute rouges à cause de l'émotion qu'il venait de ressentir. Il aurait aimé parler avec Ashton, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que le prétendait Luke. Il y avait tellement plus en jeu que simplement finir en couple avec Ashton. Le garçon était son meilleur ami, son confident, sa force, son abri en cas de tempête. Et, aussi fort qu'il voulait bien être, Calum savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à abandonner tout ça uniquement pour la possibilité non avérée des sentiments réciproques d'Ashton. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre.

 

Il retourna dans la chambre, le coeur lourd. Ashton et Luke étaient assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Luke avait repris son classeur et Ashton était en train de fouiller dans son sac à dos pour en sortir les cours qu'il voulait réviser.

 

«  **Alors, cette soirée à l'Opéra ?**  », questionna Ashton en tournant rapidement les pages de son cahier dans lequel le prénom de Calum apparaissait bien trop souvent dans les marges pour qu'il ne le feuillette à vitesse normale.

 

«  **Oh, tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?**  », demanda Calum, ragaillardi par les cachotteries de son meilleur ami. «  **Tout ça parce que tu sais qu'il sera de mon avis !**  », s'écria Calum, sa main s'abattant doucement sur la cuisse de Luke qui grogna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

 

«  **De ton avis à propos de quoi ?**  », Ashton s’immisça dans la conversation au grand damne de Luke qui soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

 

«  **Luke a eu une épiphanie vendredi soir. Ou un coup de foudre comme tu préfères.**  », confia Calum, se rapprochant d'Ashton pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille, son bras passé dans le dos de son ami de façon tout à fait innocente. Ashton, inconsciemment, se rapprocha de la chaleur qui s'échappait du torse musclé de Calum. Malgré tout, Luke ne put s'empêcher de les regarder faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble, qu'ils veuillent bien l'admettre ou non.

 

«  **Luke a aperçu un mec à l'Opéra et depuis il ne fait que de m'en parler. Malgré tout, il refuse d'admettre qu'il a eu un coup de foudre pour lui.**  », souffla Calum dans le cou d'Ashton bien que sa voix était assez forte pour que Luke ne l'entende.

 

«  **Je n'ai PAS de coup de foudre pour lui, merde. Quand je suis descendu pendant l'entracte je n'ai simplement pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne portait pas de costume, ni de chaussures de ville. Il avait les cheveux rouges, une chemise aux manches retroussées et il était recouvert d'éclats de peinture. Je me demande juste pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui a demandé de partir ou ne lui a interdit l'accès à l'Opéra. C'était précisé sur l'invitation qu'il fallait une tenue impeccable. C'est tout.**  », expliqua Luke avec humeur. Ashton pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou que Calum mourait d'envie d'embrasser. Calum déglutit mais n'en fit rien.

 

«  **Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu en parles.**  », fit remarquer Ashton et Luke enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller à sa portée sous le rire tonitruant de Calum. Après deux minutes, durant lesquelles Calum ne parvint pas à se calmer une seule fois, Luke enfourna ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

 

«  **Mais, pars pas !**  », s'écria Ashton. Calum essuya les larmes sous ses yeux.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas en partant que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'en pinces pas pour lui.**  », nota Calum. Luke lui adressa un doigt d'honneur. Quand il eut atteint la porte, il se retourna, son regard noir posé sur Calum.

 

«  **Tu penses ce que tu veux. Règles déjà tes problèmes avec Ashton et après on parlera de moi !**  », lâcha Luke avant de descendre les escaliers en courant laissant dans la chambre deux jeunes hommes aux joues rougies et aux regards fuyants.

 

«  **Petit con.**  », murmura Calum en fermant les yeux. Demain, il tuerait lui-même Luke.

 

Quand il claque la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Luke soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin chez lui, au calme. Sa mère était en train de faire un puzzle sur une table du salon et son père était en train d'écrire, de prendre des notes pour un de ses romans. Luke s'assit lourdement dans le canapé aux côtés de son père qui leva le regard vers lui.

 

«  **Oh, salut, chéri. Alors ces révisions ?**  », demanda Andy. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Ca peut aller.**  »

 

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'Andy ne reprenne la parole.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il y a un article dans le journal de votre soirée de vendredi.**  », annonça-t-il tout en indiquant le journal plié sur la table basse devant eux. Luke l'attrapa et s'arrêta à la page en question.

 

«  _Une grande soirée à l'Opéra en présence de grands artistes et des grands noms de la ville._  », annonçait le titre. Piqué par la curiosité, Luke commença la lecture, passant les détails du ballet auquel il avait déjà assisté. Il retînt néanmoins sa respiration à la suite de l'article.

 

«  _Parmi les invités de marque, on pouvait compter Cliffo, le grand peintre, qui a fait une entorse à son ermitage pour participer à la soirée. Vêtu d'une chemise de lin et d'un jean noir, il fut la vedette de la soirée. Pas une femme ne dénigra un sourire du jeune peintre dont les cheveux rouges attirèrent tous les regards._  »

 

Luke arrêta sa lecture à ce passage. Michael était le peintre Cliffo ? Il avait étudié plusieurs de ses peintures dans son cours d'histoire des arts et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par les oeuvres du jeune peintre.

 

«  **Tu savais que Cliffo, le peintre, vivant dans cette ville ?**  », demanda-t-il à sa mère qui se tourna rapidement vers lui, lui montrant qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement.

 

«  **Bien sûr. Il a toujours vécu ici. Il me semble que sa famille est originaire d'ici. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais.**  », répondit-elle. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **J'en ai entendu parler en classe.**  », marmonna-t-il, son regard posé sur une photo en noir et blanc du jeune peintre entouré de femmes richement habillées.

 

«  **Il a presque ton âge, il me semble.**  », continua de raconter Liz même si Luke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

 

«  **Ces artistes, tous des excentriques.**  », fit remarquer Andy en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à la photographie de Michael dans le journal.

 

«  **Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas passé inaperçu.**  », opina Liz. Luke aurait aimé ne jamais avoir lancé cette discussion et être simplement monté dans sa chambre dès qu'il eut passé le palier.

 

«  **Il est assez bel homme.**  », ajouta Liz et Luke crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec la salive qu'il venait d'avaler de travers. Heureusement que Calum et Ashton n'étaient pas présents ou, eux aussi, s'en serait donné à coeur joie pour le mettre mal à l'aise avec cette histoire.

 

«  **Tu ne trouves pas ?**  », demanda Liz en se penchant vers son fils qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer plus rapidement qu'il ne pouvait respirer. Il haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Liz, chérie, arrête de vouloir le caser avec tous les jeunes hommes présentables que tu rencontres. Il nous présentera son petit-ami quand il se sentira près à le faire.**  », sermonna Andy d'une voix douce sans jamais relever le regard de ses notes. Luke froissa le journal ne le reposant sur la table basse.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas de petit-ami caché, alors arrêtez d'y faire allusion en espérant que je craque et que je vous avoue tout. Il n'y a rien à avouer.**  », cracha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Liz haussa les sourcils avec un sourire et reporta son attention sur son puzzle.

 

«  **Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets, chéri.**  », temporisa son père et ce fut suffisant pour que Luke monte dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds dans les escaliers pour bien faire comprendre qu'il était mécontent. Andy et Liz échangèrent un regard complice mais n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre.

 

Le lendemain matin, Luke était dans le hall du lycée, lisant la liste des professeurs absents quand Calum posa sa main sur son épaule. Luke se lova contre lui instinctivement.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla Calum, enveloppant les épaules de son ami de son bras.

 

«  **Hey.**  », répondit Luke. «  **On a pas cours de grec ce soir.**  », annonça-t-il. Calum émit un bruit.

 

«  **Je dois attendre Ash de toutes façons, donc ça ne change rien pour moi.**  », Luke haussa un sourcil mais il n'ajouta rien. Hier il avait goûté aux taquineries de ses parents et il savait à quel point c'était désagréable et frustrant d'en être l'objet.

 

«  **Je voulais passer à la galerie pour me renseigner sur les cours de peinture dont nous a parlé Monsieur Chasle.**  », dit Luke.

 

Deux semaines auparavant, au beau milieu d'un cours d'anglais, leur professeur avait partagé avec eux cette découverte qu'il avait faite en allant prendre un café en bas de chez lui : une petite galerie du centre-ville proposait des cours de peinture à ceux qui le désiraient. Luke n'était pas doué en dessin, il le savait, mais il voulait découvrir le sentiment de donner vie à ses idées grâce à un pinceau et des pigments. Calum ne demanda pas si cette décision était liée à sa rencontre avec Michael pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien dans sa tête.

 

Ils se rendirent en cours en silence. Calum pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent en Luke. Comme si une nouvelle faille venait de s'ouvrir tout en en comblant plusieurs autres à la fois, gardant une balance que personne d'autre n'aurait pu remarquer. Mais il était le meilleur ami de Luke, il l'avait vu au plus bas, durant ses meilleurs jours. Il connaissait ses rêves, ses désirs, ses espoirs, ses frayeurs et ses doutes. Il connaissait chaque cicatrice sur le coeur de son ami tout comme ce dernier connaissait les siennes. C'était ce qui les liaient si intimement : ils n'avaient pas besoin de prétendre qu'ils étaient plus fort que tout. Leurs faiblesses se complétaient, s'adoptaient. Ensemble, ils étaient ouverts et sincères.

 

La rencontre avec Michael avait changé quelque chose, peu importe ce que Luke s'évertuait à répéter. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, alors Calum attendrait qu'il se sente prêt.

 

Ils commençaient toujours le lundi matin par deux heures d'histoire des arts, cours dont Luke raffolait passionnément. Ils s'assirent au fond, au bord de la fenêtre, près du radiateur ce qui était un luxe en hiver quand le vieux bâtiment refusait de se réchauffer peu importait le thermostat affiché sur les radiateurs.

 

Madame Gaarden, une femme rousse à l'accent lourd et sirupeux, entra dans la salle. Elle déposa son cartable en cuir de la vieille école sur le bureau puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

 

«  **La fin d'année approche à grand pas et... Au lieu de vous faire un examen écrit banal, j'ai pensé changer un peu les choses. Madame Blind vient de m'accorder son accord. Pour la fin de l'année, ce qui vous laisse plus ou moins quatre mois, je voudrais que vous me présentiez des oeuvres peu connues d'un artiste et que vous m'expliquiez la technique employée. Je voudrais aussi que les sentiments et les messages de l'artiste soient évoqués mais je ne veux pas une interview ou un copier-coller de ce que vous pourrez trouver sur Internet, je veux votre vision de leur travail. Ce que ces oeuvres évoquent en vous, ce qu'elles déclenchent. Vous pouvez le présenter sous la forme que vous préférez : une dissertation, un diaporama, une exposition, un exposé, un film. Laissez libre cours à votre imagination ! Vous pouvez utiliser les deux heures d'aujourd'hui pour en discuter entre vous et trouver l'artiste que vous voulez étudier.**  », dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant, le sourire radieux correspondant aux lèvres.

 

Luke laissa son front tomber lourdement contre la table, attirant l'attention de Calum. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, caressant tendrement l'étoffe de son pull de son pouce.

 

«  **Tu sais, c'est pas grave si c'est lui que tu veux étudier.**  », le consola Calum avec douceur. Luke geint sourdement.

 

Les oeuvres de Cliffo avaient toujours déclenché de drôles de sensations en lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à en étudier certaines. Il aurait choisi cet artiste de toutes façons, sauf que maintenant il pouvait mettre un visage sur l'artiste. Il pouvait le voir marcher, parler et rire et c'était une sensation qu'il n'aimait pas. Pour lui, les artistes étaient des créatures irréelles, pur fruit de son imagination et c'était suffisant. Penser qu'ils étaient humains leur donnait un pouvoir trop grand sur lui. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer.

Penser qu'un jeune homme de son âge avait peint ces toiles changeait sa vision des oeuvres. Il y avait un coeur derrière les coups de pinceaux. Il y avait des idées et des opinions. Des sourires et des douleurs. Et il lui semblait déplacé de le savoir. Partager ces émotions et ces moments de vie était un honneur dont personne ne prenait jamais conscience. Et si ce que Luke découvrait des oeuvres peu connues de Cliffo changeait sa vision de l'artiste ? S'il était déçu ?

 

Et s'il ne l'en aimait que plus ?!

 

Il soupira encore plus. Calum croisa les bras sur la table pour pouvoir parler avec Luke sans que personne ne les entende.

 

«  **C'est pas grave, Luke.**  », souffla-t-il de nouveau. Luke releva la tête suffisamment pour croiser son regard.

 

«  **Tu crois ?**  »

 

Calum sourit encore plus, une douce flamme brûlant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

 

«  **J'en suis sûr. Je te promets de ne plus t'emmerder sur ce sujet, si tu veux.**  » proposa-t-il et Luke sentit son coeur se remplir d'amour pour son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Alors je te laisserai tranquille avec Ash.**  », souffla Luke en retour. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce que Calum n'enfouisse sa tête dans ses bras en couinant légèrement.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda Luke avec impatience. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et la curiosité prit le dessus sur l'amitié une seconde. Il secoua le bras de Calum, son meilleur ami refusant de lui répondre.

 

«  **Putain,Cal, quoi ?!**  », murmura-t-il encore. Calum releva le visage pour qu'un seul oeil soit visible.

 

«  **Je l'ai embrassé hier soir.**  », marmonna-t-il contre la manche de sa veste. Luke fronça les sourcils avant de les hausser, les yeux lumineux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Vrai ?!**  », demanda-t-il avec excitation cette fois. Calum hocha la tête timidement.

 

«  **Putain, génial ! Vous êtes ensemble ?**  »

 

Calum posa son visage de façon à ce que tous ses traits soient visibles de son meilleur et le sourire de Luke se fana à leur vue. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

«  **Non. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer notre relation.**  », avoua Calum, honteux et triste. Luke posa sa main sur sa cuisse et serra doucement, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

 

«  **Comment ça ?**  », souffla Luke.

 

Il pensait déjà connaître la réponse, pourtant il savait que Calum avait besoin de le formuler et Ashton n'était pas en mesure de l'écouter. Il était toujours son meilleur ami et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, il ne l'était plus.

 

«  **Les regards, Luke. Les jugements, les insultes. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de le protéger contre ça et ça serait horrible de ma part de le forcer à y faire face si je ne peux pas l'en protéger. Luke, s'il fait son coming-out ça sera pour moi. S'il avoue son homosexualité, ça sera pour moi. S'il prend le risque d'être jugé, ça sera pour moi. Et moi, je n'ai rien à lui donner en retour qui vaille la peine de prendre le risque.**  », confia Calum, ses yeux tristes et sa bouche pointant légèrement vers le bas.

 

Luke sentit son coeur se serrer et sa gorge se faire plus étroite. Il pouvait comprendre, il avait les mêmes doutes la plupart du temps. Mais lui était seul. Il n'avait personne pour l'épauler, personne qui accepterait de se tenir au coeur de la tempête en lui tenant la main, simplement par amour. Calum avait la chance de partager ça avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Ça aurait été criminel de sa part de refuser d'en profiter. De refuser de savourer leur amour par peur.

 

«  **Cal...**  », commença-t-il. «  **Ce choix ne te revient pas. Tu ne pourras jamais le protéger de tout. Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les gens d'être bêtes et mal éduqués. Mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de le forcer à t'aimer en cachette simplement pour des gens bien pensants qui ont tort ?**  », demanda Luke et Calum ferma les yeux.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux heures ne s'écoulent enfin. Ces deux heures avaient apportés tellement de questions et de réponses en si peu de temps qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour en digérer toutes les informations.

 


	4. Chapter 4

La journée fut longue et fastidieuse. Les cours n'avaient repris que depuis une semaine et, déjà, leurs professeurs les accablaient de devoirs de peur ne pas atteindre leur quota annuel avant que les vacances d'été n'arrivent.

Luke avait annoncé son choix à Madame Gaarden qui lui avait sourit de façon bienveillante en notant sa décision sur un morceau de papier. Il lui restait maintenant trois mois pour trouver des oeuvres peu connues, trouver un fil conducteur à ses idées et choisir un moyen d'expliquer ses émotions face à ces oeuvres.

 

Luke soupira en sortant enfin de l'enceinte du lycée. Calum était resté, assis par terre dans un couloir, en face de la salle de classe d'Ashton, pour ne pas le laisser seul. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de toujours rentrer ensemble et Calum tenait à honorer leur rituel. Luke sourit en y pensant. Il prit la direction de la galerie d'art.

 

C'était une petite maison blanche dont l'avant était totalement vitré. Il poussa la porte et sursauta en entendant la clochette annoncer son arrivée. Il se tint à l'entrée, les bras croisés, son poids basculant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Après quelques minutes, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains qui lui retombaient en cascade dans le bas du dos arriva, des dossiers dans les mains. Sa jupe était longue et droite, arrivant juste sous les genoux, comme dans les films en noir et blanc des années 50, ses talons hauts claquant sur le sol carrelé. Elle avait de grands yeux dorés et un sourire engageant.

 

«  **Bonjour, je peux t'aider ?**  », demanda-t-elle gentiment et Luke se retint de se retourner pour s'assurer qu'elle ne parlait pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

 

«  **Oh, euh... Oui. Enfin je crois.**  », répondit-il, la timidité reprenant le dessus sur son assurance habituelle. Elle rit délicatement. Elle déposa les dossiers dans un ordre particulier, sortit l'ordinateur de sa veille sans jamais le quitter du regard.

 

« **Je vais faire mon possible, alors.**  »

 

Luke hocha la tête, inspira profondément puis reprit la parole.

 

«  **Mon professeur m'a parlé d'un cours de peinture et j'aurais aimé savoir s'il était trop tard pour s'inscrire.**  », expliqua-t-il. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez lui pour enfiler un jean ou bien même un pantalon de jogging. Il suffoquait dans cette tenue.

 

La jeune femme ouvrit un gros agenda relié de cuir.

 

«  **Non, il n'est pas trop tard. En fait, c'est un programme disponible toute l'année. Il n'est pas réservé aux étudiants en art ni rien. Tout le monde peut s'inscrire. Les deux premières leçons sont gratuites, c'est plus comme une formation qu'un vrai cours, mais si le coeur t'en dit tu peux t'inscrire pour des cours, si tu veux finir ton tableau par exemple. J'ai des places libres pour samedi prochain ou alors le suivant.**  », dit-elle après avoir consulté son agenda.

 

Luke prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

 

«  **Est-ce que je peux avoir les deux cours gratuits à la suite et voir après si je veux m'inscrire pour d'autres cours ?**  », demanda-t-il. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, ne semblant pas le moins du monde embêtée par ses questions.

 

«  **Bien entendu.**  », elle hocha la tête en vérifiant qu'il y avait toujours des disponibilités. «  **Les deux le même jour ou alors un cour chaque samedi ?**  », proposa-t-elle.

 

Luke avait bien l'intention de se mettre dans la tête de l'artiste pour réussir son examen de fin d'année. Il ne connaissait à la peinture que le côté théorique. S'il voulait être à même d'expliquer les techniques, il allait devoir se plonger dans ce monde la tête la première.

 

«  **Un chaque samedi, merci.**  »

 

«  **Ton nom, s'il te plait ?**  », demanda-t-elle.

 

«  **Hemmings. H-e-m-m-i-n-g-s, Luke.**  »

 

«  **C'est noté, mon grand.**  », annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un petit carton sur lequel elle avait inscrit l'heure de ses cours. Son coeur battit plus fort en se rendant compte qu'il allait avoir la chance de poser un pinceau sur une toile.

 

«  **Est-ce que je peux faire un tour ?**  », demanda-t-il en indiquant le reste de la galerie. Elle sourit encore plus grandement – était-ce réellement possible ?- en opinant gaiement. Luke glissa le carton dans sa poche puis s'avança. De l'extérieur la galerie semblait petite et exiguë. Pourtant, une fois dans la salle principal, Luke put se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une maison de taille normale. De chaque côté de la salle dans laquelle donnait la porte d'entrée se tenait une porte qui menait dans une salle toute aussi blanche que la précédente dans laquelle étaient exposées des toiles, des photographies en tout genre, sous lesquelles se trouvaient les titres et le nom de l'artiste. Ces deux salles donnaient à leur tour sur deux salles plus petites dans lesquelles se continuait l'exposition. Une véranda bordait ces deux salons qui donnaient à leur tour dans une dernière salle dont l'accès n'était possible que par les deux derniers salons ou bien la véranda dont l'accès semblait prohibé. Luke s'arrêta à l'entrée de ce dernier salon, une main sur le coeur, le souffle court.

 

Toutes les oeuvres présentes dans la pièce n'étaient que des oeuvres de Cliffo.

 

Luke n'eut pas besoin de se pencher ni même de s'approcher pour lire son nom sur les plaques dorées sous les tableaux. Il aurait reconnu ces toiles dans n'importe quelle condition. Le coup de pinceau, la mise en scène. Tout était propre à ce jeune peintre qui semblait peupler toute sa vie depuis ces derniers jours. Une émotion particulière lui serra les entrailles, une larme apparut au coin de son ?il droit. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais il avait la sensation d'être chez lui, là, au milieu de ces toiles qui empestaient la peinture à l'huile et qui n'avaient aucun lien avec sa vie personnelle. Il y avait quelque chose de dissimulé dans ces oeuvres qui touchait son coeur et son âme.

 

Il s'approcha, le souffle toujours court. Il déposa son sac à dos à ses pieds. Il resta immobile, le regard ancré au cadre noir qui encadrait une scène de concert sur laquelle se tenait un groupe de musiciens. Ce n'était pas ça qui attira l'attention de Luke.

Ce qui l'interpella était la personne représentée dans la foule : une jeune femme aux yeux clos dont les mains étaient crispées sur le devant de sa robe et dont les cheveux se transformaient en notes de musique qui rejoignaient celles des musiciens. Comme si, par sa concentration, elle devenait la musique qu'elle entendait. C'était assez abstrait et très particulier, mais Luke avait l'impression de comprendre le message. De savoir ce que Michael avait voulu dire par ce dessin. Il recula rapidement.

 

Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui en tant que Michael. Il ne devait pas le visualiser en train de peindre. Il avait besoin de garder cette distance aseptisée. Comme un chirurgien avec son patient.

 

Une distance de sécurité. Luke avait peur que, s'il s'approchait trop près, au lieu de voir les failles, il ne verrait que son propre reflet. Dans chaque tableau il semblait se reconnaître et cette idée le terrifia tellement qu'il attrapa son sac à dos et sortit presque en courant, prenant néanmoins le temps de saluer la secrétaire qui le regarda partir avec inquiétude.

 

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir franchi la porte de chez lui, s'adossant au panneau de bois blanc. Il respira fortement avant de lâcher son sac qui s'écrasa au sol en un bruit sourd. Son téléphone dans sa poche le brûlait depuis qu'il avait pensé à faire des recherches sur le jeune peintre, pour en apprendre plus sur ses peintures.

 

Il ne devait pas franchir la ligne qu'il avait lui-même tracée.

 

C'est le mercredi suivant qu'il décida de retourner à la galerie. La secrétaire, qui sembla le reconnaître, lui sourit chaleureusement encore une fois.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », le salua-t-elle.

 

«  **Bonjour. Je peux refaire un tour ?**  », marmonna-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps en banalité quand les travaux de Michael attendaient à quelques mètres seulement de là. Elle hocha la tête au moment où le téléphone sonna et Luke ne demanda pas son reste. Instinctivement, comme s'il était chez lui, il trouva la salle dédiée au travail de Cliffo. Cette fois il prit le temps de bien admirer la pièce parce qu'il savait que les oeuvres étaient mises en scènes dans les galeries, et que tout avait son importance. Dans cette pièce-ci il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un banc au milieu qui permettait d'admirer toutes les peintures en s'asseyant. Luke déposa son sac à dos sur le sol et s'assit.

 

Il croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et leva le regard sur le premier tableau. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il représentait. La toile était trop abstraite pour être raisonnée, mais il y avait de la douleur et de la violence dans les coups de pinceau et Luke eut la sensation d'être celui qui avait mal. Sa main droite se posa sur son coeur, tentant de le calmer en respirant profondément. La toile suivante était tout aussi abstraite, des couleurs se mêlant en une farandole de teintes différentes qui réchauffèrent le coeur de Luke. Il y avait de l'espoir dans cette toile, une lumière au bout du tunnel.

 

La troisième était le tableau que Luke avait admiré le lundi précédent alors il passa au troisième. Dans un petit lit blanc, dormait un enfant. Il tenait un ourson en peluche dans ses bras et il semblait dormir paisiblement. La chambre était une chambre d'enfant banale : quelques jouet, des livres, une petite table et une petite chaise. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un couple qui veillait sur leur petit garçon. Le détail qui fit frissonner Luke était que les parents étaient translucides, comme des spectres, des ombres. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là. Luke se leva et fit un pas en avant puis un deuxième, jusqu'à se tenir juste devant la toile. Il tendit la main mais n'eut pas l'audace de toucher la toile. Il voulait simplement toucher le petit garçon, lui dire que tout irait bien.

 

Il sursauta en sentant une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un air absent, ses yeux ne quittant pas le corps de l'enfant endormi.

 

«  **Il fait de beaux rêves.**  », dit une voix derrière Luke. Ce dernier n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se retourner. Il acquiesça simplement. Sa main était toujours tendue devant le tableau. Il soupira profondément puis la reposa le long de son corps.

 

«  **Il ne comprend pas.**  », murmura Luke. Il resserra ses bras autour de son torse, tentant de garder la douleur loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il ressentait la douleur de l'enfant même si cet enfant ne s'en rendait pas compte.

 

«  **Comprendre quoi ?**  », demanda la voix. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là. Que ce n'est que l'image de son esprit. Ils ne sont pas là pour veiller sur son sommeil. C'est une chimère.**  », expliqua Luke comme s'il était celui qui avait élaboré le tableau. La voix toussota et Luke tourna enfin la tête pour s'apercevoir que l'homme à ses côtés était Michael.

 

«  **Judy m'a dit que j'avais un fan ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi jeune.**  », constata-t-il. Luke, qui ne pouvait rien répondre, le détailla : pantalon serré, chemise noire lâche donc les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, colliers, bracelets et cheveux en désordre. Quelques mèches étaient même recouvertes de peintures. Michael n'en avait rien à faire de son apparence.

 

«  **Ce n'est qu'un tableau, tu sais. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une analyse psychologique.**  », marmonna Michael et, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il sortit de la pièce.

 

Luke se frotta les yeux à deux reprises puis, reprenant ses esprits, attrapa son sac et partit à la suite de Michael. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni même s'il voulait vraiment lui parler ; pourtant il refusait de rentrer chez lui en se sentant encore une fois comme s'il avait raté sa chance. Comme si le moment était passé, perdu à jamais.

Il rattrapa Michael au moment où il allait sortir sous le regard charmeur de Judy, la secrétaire.

 

«  **Attendez !**  », cria Luke. Il s'arrêta net quand Michael se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse ou alors il allait abandonner.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda Michael – ou est-ce que Luke devait l'appeler Cliffo ?!

 

«  **J'ai un devoir à rendre.... pour Juin. Et je vous ai choisi comme sujet d'études. Je voulais savoir si ...**  », commença Luke, timide et apeuré, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'une interaction humaine. Rien de plus.

 

«  **Savoir si j'acceptais de faire une interview dans laquelle je parle de mon enfance malheureuse et du bonheur que j'ai d'être un artiste étant donné que ça me permet d'extérioriser mes malheurs ? Désolé, mon pote, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire..**  », répondit Michael. Il ouvrit la porte mais Luke était décidé à avoir quelque chose de lui. Peu importe quoi.

 

«  **Non. Je voudrais juste vous voir peindre, une seule fois.**  », demanda Luke et lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de demander. Ça n'avait aucun sens et ça n'aiderait en rien son devoir d'admirer Michael étaler de la peinture sur une toile vierge. Michael, lui, s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

 

«  **Me regarder peindre ?**  », répéta-t-il, surpris. Luke haussa les épaules. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence lourd entre eux. «  **Si tu as du temps à perdre. Judy, donne lui l'adresse du studio. Demain soir. 18h. Une minute de retard et je ferme à clé, clair ?**  », marmonna Michael et il fut parti avant même que Luke n'ait le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il avait retenue pendant toute la prise de parole de Michael.

 

Dans un état second il attrapa le carton sur lequel Judy venait de noter l'adresse du studio de Michael et il reprit le chemin de chez lui. Il envoya un sms à Calum en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même : il allait passer du temps au studio de Michael pour le regarder peindre. C'était la seule idée qu'il eut en tête toute la soirée jusqu'au moment où le sommeil l'emporta enfin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Luke était intenable et, s'il continuait à taper du pieds contre leur table, Calum allait réellement lui planter sa fourchette dans la cuisse ou bien lui attacher la jambe à sa chaise. Toute la matinée il n'avait pas arrêté de ne ronger les ongles, de taper ses doigts sur la table, de battre un rythme imaginaire contre le pied de la table, de tapoter son crayon contre ses dents, de regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes et Calum était arrivé à saturation. Il avait essayé d'être patient, il avait essayé de comprendre. Mais tout avait une limite et il venait d'atteindre la sienne.

 

«  **Putain, arrête ! Tu as rendez-vous à dix-huit heures, respire un peu !**  », grogna Calum quand Luke commença à taper sa fourchette contre le rebord de son assiette obstinément pleine. Luke jouait avec sa nourriture mais il n'avalait rien. Calum soupira devant l'air peiné de son ami.

 

«  **Luke, ça va aller. Tu vas juste le regarder peindre.**  », souffla Calum.

 

Il avait essayé de calmer son ami toute la soirée précédente et la matinée suivante. Il pouvait comprendre que Luke soit dans un état de stress évident ; mais ça n'arrangerait rien de se torturer avec des scénarii improbables.

 

«  **C'est Michael. C'est pas n'importe qui !**  », contra Luke avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure : il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Michael. Il devait s'en tenir à Cliffo. Pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait faire. Passer du temps avec un artiste reconnu c'était une chose, passer du temps avec le jeune homme derrière les peintures en était une autre.

 

«  **C'est un mec comme les autres.**  », fit remarquer Calum et, même si Luke voulait être d'accord avec lui, au fond de lui il ne pouvait nier que quelque chose était différent. Il y avait une flamme au fond de ses entrailles qui s'attisait dès qu'il pensait à Michael. S'il n'y prêtait pas attention, bientôt ce serait un brasier. Luke haussa les épaules puis grimaça en regardant son assiette : tout était écrasé et émietté.

 

«  **Viens, je ne pourrais rien avaler de plus.**  », dit Luke en se levant. Calum se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait rien avaler du tout. Ils posèrent leurs plateaux avec un sourire aux agents de nettoyage avant de sortir. Luke inspira l'air frais profondément. Calum enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

 

«  **Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit...**  », commença Calum, les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Luke émit un son, preuve qu'il écoutait bien. Calum inspira profondément. «  **Je ne veux pas le cacher. Je suis vraiment fier d'être amoureux de lui, Luke.**  », confia Calum, ses joues légèrement rougies d'enfin formuler à voix haute ce qu'il avait nourri au fond de son coeur durant des mois entiers.

 

«  **Je sais.**  »

 

«  **Et je veux vraiment lui prendre la main, l'avoir à mon bras, le tenir par la taille contre moi. Le prendre dans mes bras quand il a froid, l'entendre rire dans mon cou... Je veux tout ça, pourtant je sais à quoi ressemble la douleur dans ses yeux, Luke, et je refuse d'être celui qui ravivera cet éclat dans ses prunelles. Mais en même temps je ne veux pas être comme son père et ne pas assumer de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je l'aime, Luke, et cette idée me déchire...**  », continua Calum. Luke s'arrêta pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Il y avait tellement de pensées dans chacun des gestes de Calum envers Ashton, tellement de considération et d'amour que Luke se demandait comment il était possible qu'ils ne soient pas encore officiellement ensemble.

 

«  **Cal... Ce n'est pas ton choix. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : malgré votre baiser, Ash est avant tout ton meilleur ami même si tu penses le contraire. Parles-en avec lui.**  », conseilla Luke sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte sur le corps de son meilleur ami.

 

Il n'avait jamais été dans une position dans laquelle faire son coming-out avait eu une place mais il pouvait très bien imaginer les craintes de Calum. Ce n'était plus simplement avoir des sentiments pour un autre garçon, c'était devoir les assumer à la face du monde. Et ce monde était loin d'être aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'on le disait. Luke garda Calum contre lui jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

 

«  **Ca va aller ?**  », demanda-t-il, inquiet. Calum hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble le jeudi après-midi étant donné que Luke avait cours de chant et Calum avait cours de dessin. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où ils n'étaient pas tout le temps ensemble et Luke aurait aimé annuler son cours de chant pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec son angoisse de devoir passer du temps avec Michael. Cliffo ? Monsieur Michael ? Il ne savait plus comment le nommer dans son esprit, le bel homme aux cheveux rouges n'aidant absolument pas les battements de son coeur à se calmer.

 

«  **Oui. Je t'appelle ce soir.**  », souffla Calum avec un demi-sourire. Luke le regarda s'éloigner avec un poids dans l'estomac. Il voulait tellement leur bonheur qu'il se reprochait de ne pas avoir de solutions à leur proposer. Il se rendit dans la chapelle dans laquelle se tenaient habituellement les cours de chant et la chorale. Luke avait pensé participer à la chorale mais la simple idée de devoir revenir au lycée le samedi matin l'en avait dissuadé rapidement.

Samedi matin il avait cours de peinture. De fil en aiguille son esprit revint au peintre, bien malgré lui. Il n'avait pas de questions à lui poser, ni même de sujet d'étude déjà préparé. Il n'avait rien d'autre que son angoisse et son appréhension. Les deux heures de chant furent trop rapides et trop lentes à la fois. L'heure de français fut une véritable torture. Luke avait horreur de ce cours qu'il était obligé de suivre parce qu'il était considéré comme enseignement obligatoire. Quelle connerie !

 

La sonnerie le fit sursauter. Il lui restait une heure pour se rendre au studio. D'après ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Internet la veille au soir, à pieds il n'en aurait que pour une vingtaine de minutes. Pourtant il préférait être en avance qu'en retard. Il enfonça ses cahiers dans son sac, passa récupérer son carnet de notes dans son casier puis sortit du lycée. Il souffla de soulagement avant que le stress ne reforme un noeud à son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas...

 

Il n'arriverait jamais à rester seul avec Michael. Il ne pouvait déjà pas se forcer à l'appeler par son nom d'artiste, alors distancer l'homme de l'artiste quand il serait face à lui serait encore plus difficile.

Calum l'interpella juste au moment où il allait s'éloigner. Une sorte de panique était dessinée sur le visage de son ami alors Luke s'arrêta.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il pressant. Calum déglutit. Ses mains tremblèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il les crispe sur son jean. Luke s'approcha encore plus, leur créant une bulle intime. Calum leva les yeux vers lui.

 

«  **Je l'aime, Luke.**  », lâcha-t-il et Luke comprit l'implication que cette phrase avait maintenant. Peu importe ce que cela leur apporterait, Calum venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer Ashton en secret. Qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour le forcer à se cacher, à ne pas partager son bonheur. Ce qui impliquait de faire leur coming-out, en quelque sorte. Luke serra Calum dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos avec tendresse.

 

«  **Je sais, Cal. Je sais. Mais ça ira, tu verras.**  », le consola-t-il. Au loin, il aperçut la tête blonde d'Ashton. « Il arrive. Parlez-en ensemble. C'est une décision que vous devez prendre tous les deux, d'accord ? », souffla Luke et Calum planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait tellement d'espoir, de confusion et de foi en Luke dans les prunelles de son ami que Luke le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Sa montre indiqua 17h22 quand il baissa les yeux. Il avait perdu beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait.

 

Après s'être trompé deux fois de rues à la suite, Luke se trouva enfin devant le studio de Michael qui était en fait une ancienne usine réaménagée en maison. L'extérieur était assez ancien, tout en métal, avec une inscription délavée de l'ancienne usine. Luke n'osa pas frapper ni même faire connaître sa présence en sonnant. Il attendit patiemment et plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus l'angoisse le prenait à la gorge. Toutes ses idée se mélangeaient et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de se frotter contre son jean, ne changeant rien du tout au fait qu'elles étaient moites. 17H57. Son souffle était maintenant de plus en plus court. Ses yeux se posaient sur tout et n'importe quoi qui puisse attirer son attention plus de deux secondes d'affilé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé autant anticiper cette rencontre. Les tableaux de Michael – il avait abandonné l'idée de ne pas se référer à lui par son prénom – avaient toujours déclenché tellement d'émotions en lui, il est vrai, mais jamais l'idée de rencontrer un artiste ne l'avait autant retourné.

 

«  **Tu comptes faire le pied de grue encore longtemps ?**  », questionna une voix tonitruante qui fit sursauter Luke, manquant de le faire trébucher. Michael était appuyé au chambranle de la porte entrouverte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux maintenant violet retombants devant ses yeux.

 

«  **Heu..**  », fut tout ce que Luke réussit à formuler, la bouche grande ouverte et les mains maintenant crispées sur son jean. Michael eut un petit rire sec.

 

«  **Génial... Rentre avant de choper la crève !**  », marmonna-t-il en ouvrant plus grand la porte et en se décalant sur le côté.

 

Luke s'avança maladroitement, le souffle coupé en passant devant Michael. Ce qui était drôle ( enfin pour Luke ) était qu'il était plus grand que l'artiste. De cinq bons centimètres. Michael referma la porte et se tourna vers Luke qui le regardait avec attention comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et il avait l'impression que c'était en effet le cas : certains détails ne l'avaient pas frappé avant. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué que Michael était tatoué et percé ?! Merde, un snakebite se remarquait en temps normal. Tout se mélangea encore plus dans l'esprit de Luke au point qu'il en oublia de respirer et fut rappeler à l'ordre quand il dut haleter pour ne pas suffoquer. Il n'y avait plus aucune distance entre les sensations que lui faisaient ressentir les tableaux de Michael et ce qu'il ressentait maintenant en croisant le regard émeraude du jeune peintre. Michael passa devant Luke, sans vraiment faire attention à lui et s'assit sur un tabouret haut, en face d'un chevalet sur lequel reposait une toile encore vierge.

 

Michael resta assis sans bouger durant quelques instants durant lesquels Luke reprit suffisamment contenance pour s'approcher. Il déposa son sac à dos à l'entrée puis s'avança. Il s'assit sur une chaise haute. De là il pouvait admirer tout le studio. L'espace était assez grand et lumineux. À l'opposée de la porte d'entrée se tenaient de grandes vitres qui donnaient sur une cour fermée à accès exclusif. Michael avait installé son chevalet juste devant la fenêtre face à la porte d'entrée. Luke était assis derrière lui, à sa gauche. De sa place, Luke faisait face au reste du studio : en face de lui il pouvait voir un escalier qui menait à la mezzanine. Sur la droite, derrière le mur qui délimitait l'entrée, il y avait un coin cuisine. Derrière Luke, au mur, de nombreuses étagères jonchées de peinture, de pinceaux, de palettes et de diluants en tout genre. Luke supposa qu'il devait aussi y avoir des vernis et toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le reste du studio était emplit de petits meubles à tiroirs dans lesquels devait se trouver le reste du matériel de peintre. Sous la mezzanine, cachés sous un grand drap blanc, Luke devina des tableaux et son coeur s'accéléra à la simple idée d'être en présence de nouvelles oeuvres.

 

«  **Tu peins ?**  », demanda soudainement Michael, dérangeant Luke dans sa contemplation. Ce dernier se tourna vers le peintre qui ne lui faisait toujours pas face et qui regardait sa toile vide.

 

«  **Non. Je me suis inscris pour des cours à la galerie.**  », expliqua Luke, ravi d'entendre que sa voix n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait. Elle ne cassa pas à chaque syllabe et il réussit à finir sa phrase sans trop d'efforts de respiration.

 

La pièce empestait la peinture à l'huile, et pourtant Luke parvenait à discerner une odeur plus masculine, plus forte qu'il devina être celle du parfum de Michael. Luke concentra son attention sur la silhouette du peintre vêtu d'une chemise blanche presque transparente, dont les manches étaient, encore et toujours, retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes. Luke pouvait apercevoir, au travers du tissu fin, de nombreux tatouages dispersés sur la peau blanche de Michael. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas non plus aperçu ça auparavant ?!

 

«  **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?**  », demanda abruptement Michael. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Luke eut le courage de répondre. Il avait gagné sa place ici et il comptait bien la défendre.

 

«  **Vous m'avez dit de venir.**  », rappela Luke et, cette fois-ci, Michael se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux ancrés à ceux de l'autre jeune homme.

 

«  **Tu crois que j'ai alzheimer ?! Je sais que je t'ai dit de venir mais je pensais que tu peignais et que c'était la raison derrière ta demande de venir me voir peindre.**  », répliqua Michael. Luke sentit son coeur s'accélérer encore un peu plus sous les prunelles investigatrices du peintre. C'était comme si Michael le regardait comme un modèle, mesurant ses membres et les surfaces de son visage comme il aurait détaillé un objet pour savoir comment le peindre.

 

«  **J'ai un devoir à rendre.**  », rappela Luke, il se souvenait en avoir parlé. Est-ce que Michael n'avait écouté qu'une partie ?! Michael soupira bruyamment, se leva pour se placer devant Luke. Merde, il était tellement beau et avait un tel charisme que Luke pensa tomber amoureux dans la seconde avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre.

 

«  **Un devoir ? Sur quoi ?**  », demanda Michael. Il était là, debout, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux brûlants posés sur le visage de Luke qui devait, sans aucun doute, rougir de plus en plus. Luke déglutit du mieux qu'il put. Il opina du chef.

 

«  **Un artiste de notre choix. Nous, enfin, je dois présenter des oeuvres moins connues d'un artiste et choisir une présentation de mon choix pour expliquer les techniques employées et mon ressenti face aux oeuvres. Ce qu'elles ont déclenché en moi.**  », expliqua doucement Luke, tentant, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de se souvenir des énoncés de leur examen. Michael ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait avoir plongé. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son tabouret, cette fois tourné vers Luke.

 

«  **Alors pourquoi me regarder peindre ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », avoua-t-il et un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres percées de Michael. Luke aurait pu en faire un malaise s'il n'avait pas été trop paralysé par la simple présence du peintre.

 

«  **Oublie tout ce qu'on t'a appris à l'école. La peinture n'a aucune règle, aucune méthode à connaître. L'important c'est d'y mettre ce que tu ressens. De l'utiliser comme un moyen d'expression. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Ne laisse personne te forcer à entrer dans les carcans de la société, compris ?**  », énonça Michael, son regard plongé dans celui de Luke. Il y eut une telle intensité entre eux que Luke sentit son estomac se retourner. Non pas parce qu'il avait la nausée, mais parce que quelque chose venait de se mettre en place en lui.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », souffla Luke.

 

Michael ne détourna toujours pas le regard.

 

«  **Quand tu prends le pinceau, tu dois accepter le fait que tu seras plus honnête envers toi-même qu'il tu ne le voudrais réellement. Peindre c'est douloureux. Et je ne parle pas des muscles.**  », continua Michael.

 

Luke aurait aimé pouvoir prendre de quoi prendre des notes et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que jamais il n'oublierait ces quelques mots dont Michael l'abreuvait. Il prenait tout leur sens pour lui.

 

«  **Un artiste ne tire pas sa valeur pour le prix auquel il vend ses toiles ou le nombres d'invitations prestigieuses qu'il peut recevoir. Non, un artiste ne tire sa valeur que de la sincérité de ses toiles. De ce qu'il accepte de donner de lui-même.**  », souffla finalement Michael en se levant. Il fit le tour du studio sans aucun but avant de finalement se diriger vers sa cafetière.

 

«  **Café ?**  », proposa-t-il, et Luke sursauta.

 

«  **Oui, merci.**  », répondit-il et Michael grimaça.

 

«  **Laisse tomber la politesse quand tu es avec moi. J'aime pas la politesse. Ni les faux-culs.**  », annonça-t-il au moment où il déposa deux tasses devant lui. «  **Les gros mots sont la liberté de l'esprit.**  », ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil au jeune homme blond qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise haute sous l'émotion.

 

Il prouva ses paroles en lâchant un tonitruant ' putain de merde' quand il renversa du café sur le comptoir. Luke ne put réprimer un rire. Michael revint avec deux tasses à la main, une qu'il tendit à Luke, et l'autre qu'il garda précieusement entre ses mains. Il se plaça devant les vitres, regardant la cour vide. Luke n'osa pas bouger. Il sirota son café en silence. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être ni même le temps qu'il avait passé auprès du peintre mais, et il n'avait pas honte de le dire, il avait passé un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il sourit timidement en pensant au fait qu'il était dans le studio de Michael. Il partageait un café avec le grand Cliffo. La normalité du moment avait retiré le sentiment de malaise au fond de Luke. Tout semblait si simple, si facile, avec Michael.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas si je vais peindre aujourd'hui.**  », remarqua enfin Michael. Luke se leva et, écoutant la petite voix dans sa tête, se plaça aux côtés de Michael. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs tasses à la main et ils admiraient l'extérieur calme de la cour.

 

«  **C'est pas grave.**  », souffla Luke.

 

C'était vrai. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait la sensation que ce moment était plus important que de voir Michael peindre.

 

«  **Tu devrais probablement rentrer chez toi.**  », ajouta Michael. Luke hocha la tête. Courageux, il reprit la parole.

 

«  **Je peux revenir demain ?**  », osa-t-il demander. Michael se tourna vers lui, ses yeux d'un vert clair scrutant l'océan bleu de ceux de Luke.

 

«  **Comme tu veux. Tu connais l'adresse. Tu n'a qu'à entrer.**  », répondit Michael. Puis il partit, monta les escalier et Luke le perdit de vue. Il lava sa tasse qu'il mit à sécher sur le bord de l'évier puis reprit son sac. Il ferma la porte délicatement derrière lui.

 

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il se jura de retourner voir Michael dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

 

En s'endormant ce soir-là, Luke se demanda s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de Michael, aussi bête que ça puisse paraître. En tout cas, il dormit mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait ces dernières semaines. Il se sentait heureux, comblé et complet. Comme si une nouvelle pièce s'était ajoutée à lui dans la journée.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Luke eut à peine franchit les grilles du lycée que Calum était déjà à ses côtés, ses mains accrochées à son bras gauche.

 

«  **Hey.**  », souffla Luke avec douceur. Il connaissait son meilleur ami sur le bout des doigts et le comportement de Calum n'était pas habituel. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, de larges cernes indiquant son manque de sommeil flagrant.

 

«  **On en a parlé.**  », confia Calum sans même répondre aux salutations de son ami, trop préoccupé par ce dont il voulait parler pour faire fi des convenances. Luke ralentit le pas. «  **Par sms uniquement. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui faire face.**  », expliqua-t-il.

 

«  **Et ?**  »

 

Calum prit une profonde inspiration, ralentissant au point de finalement s'arrêter en bas de l'allée menant au bâtiment principal.

 

«  **Il m'aime.**  », annonça Calum, comme s'il venait de découvrir la pénicilline ou le vaccin contre la rage. Luke ne put retenir un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de ces moments particuliers avec ses amis, simplement pour oublier le fait qu'il voulait retourner voir Michael le soir même.

 

«  **Le monde entier était déjà au courant, mais disons que tu viens de le découvrir. Et, donc ?**  », demanda Luke, taquin. Calum sourit, ses joues rosies et Luke se sentit fier de son ami. Il lui caressa la main avec tendresse.

 

«  **Il m'aime et il n'a pas peur de s'afficher ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais il me laisse le choix. Si je ne me sens pas prêt, alors il attendra.**  », murmura Calum, les yeux emplis d'étoiles, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Luke aurait aimé pouvoir peindre le visage de son ami, ou que Michael ne le peigner, avec sa passion et sa justesse habituelle. Luke fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il devait arrêter ça tout de suite. Il était sur une pente plus que dangereuse.

 

«  **C'est merveilleux.**  », s'enthousiasma Luke. Calum mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas. Si je suis prêt.**  », murmura-t-il et Luke l'enroula de ses bras, le serrant contre lui sans aucune honte.

 

«  **Hey, Cali, tu le sauras quand tu le verras. Mais sache qu'il n'y a aucun mal à ne pas être prêt.**  », le consola Luke du mieux qu'il pouvait parce qu'il comprenait le malaise de Calum. Il sentait le même poids sur ses épaules quant à l'aveu de sa sexualité. Parce que, bien que ce ne regarde que lui, le monde entier pensait avoir le droit à la parole quant à son choix de partenaire et Luke ne se pensait pas taillé pour lutter contre ça.

 

«  **Merci.**  », bredouilla Calum en s'écartant. Il ne pleurait pas et les traits de son visage étaient impassibles, pourtant, au fond de ses yeux, Luke pouvait y lire tout son émoi. Il lui sourit sincèrement. Une voix leur fit détourner le regard sur le côté. Dans la cour, devant le bâtiment de danse, Ashton venait de les apercevoir et de les héler.

 

«  **C'est ton moment, bébé.**  », encouragea Luke en poussant doucement Calum par les épaules. Il aurait aimé parler de son aventure de la veille mais il n'était pas non plus mécontent de le garder encore un peu pour lui. C'était son trésor, d'une certaine façon.

 

Calum se tourna pour faire face à son deuxième meilleur ami qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de là, leurs yeux se trouvant malgré la distance. Sans même voir le visage de Calum, Luke imaginait très bien son expression et il sut, à l'instant où Calum fit un pas en avant, ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit.

 

Calum fit un pas, puis un second, et encore un jusqu'à se trouver devant Ashton, le surplombant de quelques centimètres, leurs yeux ne se quittant toujours pas, le même sourire tendre et timide sur leurs lèvres. Il posa ses mains dans la nuque de son ami et, délicatement et bien trop lentement au goût de Luke, se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord un simple contact entre leurs bouches avant que l'émotion ne prenne le dessus et qu'il ne reposa sa bouche bien plus passionnément cette fois-ci sur celle qui l'accueillit avec délectation. Certaines têtes se tournèrent à la démonstration d'affection mais la plupart des personnes présentes n'y prêtèrent pas attention et Luke se fit la remarque qu'ils auraient eu tort de se priver de ce bonheur, au final.

 

Il vit les mains d'Ashton se glisser dans la nuque de celui qui était, dorénavant, son petit-ami et ses doigts s'accrocher aux petites mèches folles à la base de son cou. Luke sourit encore une fois puis entra dans le bâtiment. Cette scène semblait tellement intime bien qu'elle se déroule au milieu du lycée qu'il préférait se rendre devant sa salle de classe.

 

Il repensait sans arrêt à la soirée précédente et, même s'il ne s'était rien passé, une sensation étrange s'était installée au fond de lui. Bien à l'abri derrière des tas de choses ordinaires germait cette idée qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Une atmosphère, une ambiance. Un lien s'était noué entre eux et cette idée dérangeait Luke encore plus qu'elle ne le soulageait. Michael lui avait donné la permission de revenir – enfin, il ne lui avait pas interdit de le faire. Pouvait-il prendre cette absence de refus comme une invitation ou est-ce que l'intérêt éphémère du peintre pour lui avait comblé un vide immense en Luke et que, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette sensation ?

 

Rien dans l'attitude de Michael n'avait pu laisser penser qu'il avait apprécié la présence de Luke, ce dernier le savait, malgré tout, il ne pouvait repousser cette pensée qui revenait sans cesse l'obséder : Michael ne lui avait pas interdit de revenir.

 

Est-ce que tous ses 'fans' avaient le droit à ce traitement de faveur ? Est-ce que c'était idiot de la part de Luke de se croire à part ?! Et qu'est-ce que Michael attendait de Luke, au juste ?

 

Cette question le maintint dans un brouillard émotionnel jusqu'à ce que Calum ne le rejoigne, une fois que la cloche eut sonné l'heure des cours. Le vendredi était une longue journée qui se terminait par une heure d'étude obligatoire. Luke espérait, sans vraiment formuler cette pensée, qu'il aurait quand même le temps de passer voir Michael.

 

Au moment de s'asseoir, Luke s'arrêta, une main sur la poitrine et les yeux grand ouverts.

 

«  **Un problème, Monsieur Hemmings ?**  », demanda leur professeur. Il secoua la tête négativement et s'assit enfin. Une terreur sans précédent venait de l'envahir parce qu'il venait de comprendre une chose : il avait besoin de voir Michael.

 

Calum, redescendu de son petit nuage, se pencha vers Luke une fois que le cour eut commencé et que la voix de leur professeur couvrit la sienne.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke rapprocha sa chaise pour ne pas que leurs voisins de table puissent entendre la conversation qui allait venir. Il avait déjà bien du mal à se dire qu'il allait formuler tout ça à voix haute, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'un auditoire autre que Calum – et Ashton, plus tard.

 

«  **Je suis passé voir Michael hier soir.**  », rappela Luke. Calum hocha la tête, prudent. «  **Il n'a pas peint, il n'a pas été agréable, il ne m'a pas interdit de revenir et....**  », Luke rougit légèrement à ce qui allait suivre. «  **Je pense que j'ai besoin de le revoir.**  », souffla-t-il.

 

Calum haussa les sourcils sous la surprise, avant de les froncer par la suite. Tout allait tellement vite dans son esprit. Peu importe les tableaux que pouvait faire ce mec, il n'avait aucun droit de briser le coeur de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?**  », fut la seule chose qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de demander et Luke ne l'en aima que plus.

 

«  **Non.**  », avoua-t-il.

 

Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus près de la vérité parce que, il devait bien l'admettre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi et ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Tant pis s'il y laissait des plumes. Il y avait cette voix au fond de lui qui lui hurlait de saisir sa chance. Il avait déjà vécu ce sentiment désagréable d'avoir laissé passer sa chance et il refusait de le vivre de nouveau. Il y avait toujours cet arrière goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

 

Qu'avait-il à perdre au juste ? Il avait été privilégié toute sa vie, il avait été aimé, entouré, choyé, protégé, écouté. Maintenant il voulait vivre. Et Michael lui donnait cette sensation d'être en vie, d'avoir un but précis à atteindre et le sentiment était enivrant. Il voulait tout ce que Michael accepterait de lui donner. Même si ce n'étaient que des miettes de son attention. Luke était prêt à se mettre en danger même pour si peu.

 

«  **Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?**  », questionna-t-il et Calum haussa les épaules.

 

En temps normal il aurait répondu que oui, ça en avait. Qu'il était inconscient et insouciant. Sauf que, maintenant, il venait d'embrasser Ashton au beau milieu de la cour de leur lycée et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir pris un risque. Il avait un petit-ami, mais surtout il avait la satisfaction de s'être battu pour leur amour, c'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait eu auparavant.

 

«  **Peut-être pas.**  », concéda-t-il finalement. Il avait cette certitude de savoir que lui et Ashton seraient là, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait. C'était suffisant pour encourager leur ami à poursuivre son chemin. «  **Tu y retournes ce soir.**  », affirma-t-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, il connaissait suffisamment Luke pour savoir qu'il prendrait toutes les chances à sa portée.

 

«  **J'ai peur.**  »

 

«  **De quoi ?**  »

 

«  **De tout ce que ça pourrait casser. De tout ce que ça pourrait me prendre....**  », il fit une pause, comprenant ce qu'il n'avait pas encore dit. «  **De tout ce que ça pourrait m'apporter.**  », finit-il. Après ça il n'y eut plus rien à ajouter. Alors ils se turent, prenant en note ce qu'ils avaient compris de ce cours auquel ils n'avaient absolument pas prêté attention.

 

Le reste de la journée fut un flou total pour Luke qui se rendit en cours en pilotage automatique. Tous ses gestes étaient instinctifs, dirigés par l'habitude plus que par la réflexion. Tout tournait autour de lui, la seule chose qui faisait sens était le visage de Michael. Ses grands yeux verts, ses piercings, ses mains couvertes de peinture.

 

Il eut du mal à patienter jusqu'à la fin de son heure d'étude obligatoire pour se précipiter chez le jeune peintre. Il prit le temps d'embrasser Calum et Ashton sur le front juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent puis partit en courant. Une fois devant le studio, il hésita. Sa main trembla au moment de frapper. Il abaissa son poing contre le panneau de bois.

 

Pas de réponse.

 

Il frappa de nouveau avant d'entrer, se souvenant de la phrase de Michael la veille au soir. Il poussa la porte et la referma aussi silencieusement que possible. Il posa son sac à dos sur le sol avant de continuer sa progression. Michael était assis sur son tabouret, dos à Luke. La toile était toujours irrémédiablement blanche. Luke toussota sans obtenir de réponse.

 

«  **Bonsoir.**  », dit-il mais Michael ne bougea pas non plus. Alors Luke prit place sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis la veille au soir. La pièce était la même, et pourtant tout semblait être différent. De sa nouvelle place, Luke pouvait voir le côté gauche du visage de Michael : il avait les yeux fermés, une tasse de café serrée dans ses mains. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Luke se demanda s'il avait dormi.

 

Une demie-heure s'écoula sans que le peintre ne donne signe de vie et Luke commença à penser qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce studio. Il se leva, resserrant les pans de sa veste contre son torse. Il fit un pas puis la voix s'éleva.

 

«  **Reste.**  », ce fut tout. Michael n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne se montra pas agréable ni heureux de voir Luke, mais ce simple mot fut suffisant pour que Luke reprenne sa place sur la chaise. Après réflexion, il retourna à son sac à dos pour en sortir un stylo et son bloc-notes avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il nota tout ce dont il se souvenait des paroles de Michael de la veille. Elles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il commençait à voir ce qu'il voulait faire de ce devoir à rendre. Sa vision commençait à se faire plus nette que le jour précédent. Il prit des notes durant un bon moment puis Michael se leva. Il détendit ses jambes avant de se tenir debout devant la vitre, son regard posé sur le vide de la cour intérieure.

 

Luke releva son crayon du papier, attentif au jeune peintre.

 

«  **Je ne la vois pas.**  », souffla Michael suffisamment fort pour que ses mots parviennent aux oreilles de Luke. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de si Michael s'adressait à lui ou non.

 

«  **De qui tu parles ?**  », demanda-t-il quand même. Michael but une gorgée de café, ses épaules contractées.

 

«  **Ma vision. Mon tableau...**  », souffla encore une fois Michael, son ton lointain, mélancolique. Luke posa ses notes sur le sol et s'avança suffisamment pour apparaître dans la vision périphérique du jeune peintre. Michael ne sursauta pas ni ne fit mine de remarquer sa présence. Il semblait si loin et en même temps si proche de Luke. À portée de main. S'il tendait le bras, alors il pourrait le toucher. Pourtant il ne le fit pas. Pour deux raisons. La première : il ne voulait pas déranger la réflexion artistique de Michael. La deuxième : il avait peur.

 

Être dans la même pièce que le grand Cliffo était une chose. Lui parler en était encore une autre. Le toucher c'était différent. Ça aurait été admettre que Michael était palpable, qu'il existait à part entière et une partie de Luke en était effrayé. Tant qu'il pouvait se répéter qu'il imaginait tout ça, alors son c?ur ne battait pas aussi rapidement qu'il le faisait actuellement.

 

Il restait encore une fine vitre entre lui et Michael et il se refusait à l'abattre pour le moment. Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses, certes, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter le fait que Michael était un être humain normal et que Luke avait la chance de partager certains moments de sa journée.

 

Il avait saisi sa chance, il avait simplement besoin de souffler un petit peu avant de s'élancer dans le vide.

 

Luke fit en pas en avant et, cette fois, il vit le visage de Michael creusé par la fatigue. Écoutant uniquement son instinct, le jeune homme prit la parole.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ? Tu as dormi cette nuit ?**  », demanda-t-il, inquiet et Michael se tourna vers lui, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de Luke dans son studio et il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une lutte au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes et Luke ne se sentit plus à sa place. Il faisait froid autour d'eux et la nuit commençait à tomber plongeant le studio dans l'obscurité.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**  », demanda encore une fois Luke. Michael passa devant lui sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

 

«  **Et si elle dormait ? Et qu'il lisait le journal devant la cheminée ?**  », marmonna Michael et Luke comprit qu'il se parlait à lui-même à propos de la toile qu'il voulait créer. Le peintre déposa la tasse dans l'évier de façon inconsciente, ses sourcils toujours froncés et ses mains s'agitant comme s'il peignait mentalement.

 

«  **Je vais y aller, alors.**  », lâcha Luke.

 

Le silence lui répondit avant que Michael ne le fasse.

 

«  **Très bien, Martha, n'oublie pas de fermer derrière toi.**  », et ensuite il monta l'escalier et Luke le perdit de vue, comme le jour précédent. Devait-il le prendre personnellement ? Pouvait-il prétendre que Michael acceptait sa présence ? Même s'il lui avait demandé de rester, est-ce que, perdu dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, il avait réellement su qu'il s'adressait à Luke ?

 

Luke attrapa son sac, y enfonça son bloc-notes et sortit rapidement du studio. Une fois dans la rue, il tenta de se calmer. Il venait de découvrir un nouvel aspect de Michael et, avant de prendre toute décision, il devait se demander s'il était prêt à l'accepter pour tout ce qu'il était s'il voulait être totalement accepté en retour.

 

Il ne répondit pas au sms de Calum, il embrassa ses parents et partit immédiatement se coucher. Cette journée l'avait épuisé et le lendemain matin, il avait son cours de peinture.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Luke fut levé beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin, dérangé par la réaction de Michael la veille. Son regard vide et lointain lui revenait sans arrêt en tête et il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il comprenait ni même qu'il acceptait étant donné que son coeur était douloureux. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, bien que Luke soit incapable de l'expliquer et de le raisonner. Il y avait eu un début de quelque chose et Michael l'avait sciemment piétiné et Luke voulait comprendre.

Il y avait eu cet éclat au fond des prunelles de Michael, une sorte d'étincelle de douleur et de peur et Luke ne comprenait pas. Le jeune peintre avait semblé si fort et si libre le jour précédent...

 

Luke avait aperçu les démons de Michael quand il avait pensé rencontrer des anges.

 

Ces démons qui semblaient plus violents et déterminés que ce que les apparences laissaient à penser. Luke se secoua, s'étira puis prit son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère descendit environ une heure plus tard, drapée dans sa longue robe de chambre en velours, cette robe de chambre que Luke appelait ' robe de princesse' quand il était plus jeune. Encore maintenant, il sentait une grande fierté se propager en lui quand elle descendait l'escalier avec grâce. Michael aurait dû la peindre, esquisser la douceur de ses traits, la beauté de ses yeux, la chaleur de son sourire. Michael serait capable de lui rendre hommage avec un simple pinceau et Luke sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée qui revenait sans arrêt dans sa tête.

Chaque signe de beauté, ou chaque chose qui le touchait, déclenchait en lui ce besoin de voir Michael l'immortaliser sur un tableau. Non pas parce que Michael était un très bon peintre – même si c'était le cas – mais parce qu'il avait besoin d'avoir le ressenti de Michael par rapport à ces scènes. Avoir la subtilité et l'émotion de Michael sur la toile. Se rendre compte que, malgré tout, ils ne verraient jamais la scène de la même façon, peu importe à quel point Luke essaierait de changer sa vision. Ça le fascinait tout en l'attristant légèrement.

 

Il aurait beau apprendre les techniques, il n'aurait jamais la fragilité de Michael face à la vie.

 

Malgré tout, malgré son jeune âge, malgré toutes leurs différences : Luke voulait le protéger. Protéger cette fleur délicate qui vivait au fond de Michael et que ses démons tentaient de piétiner inlassablement. Cette brutalité qu'il savait apprivoiser pour le rendre sur la toile. Cette candeur qu'il voulait garder à flot malgré les tempêtes.

 

«  **Tu as ton cours de peinture ce matin ?**  », demanda sa mère quand elle eut sa tasse de thé à la main. Sa robe de chambre embrassait parfaitement sa silhouette jusqu'à toucher le sol. Ses cheveux étaient en un doux désordre et son visage portait encore des signes de sommeil ; elle était belle. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier, le soleil nimbant ses cheveux d'un halo doré. Une auréole.

 

«  **Oui. À 10 heures.**  », répondit Luke en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule : 08h57. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il papota avec sa mère, l'embrassa sur le front puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il enfila un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir au design coloré, passa une chemise ouverte par-dessus. Il prit ses Converses noires et ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il attrapa son sac à dos dans lequel il gardait toujours de quoi griffonner puis dit au revoir à sa mère. Il était en avance mais ça lui laisserait le temps d'acheter un café et de flâner dans les rues au rythme de sa musique.

 

Il entra dans la galerie dix minutes avant le début du cours. La secrétaire lui adressa le même sourire que les fois précédentes sauf que, cette fois, son regard était différent. Il portait une sorte de rancune que Luke ne comprenait pas. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête maladroit avant de s'avancer. Le cours se déroulait dans la véranda dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Luke prit le temps de passer dans la salle avec les oeuvres de Michael avant de rejoindre les autres élèves. Un homme brun, dont la barbe ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'autre chose, lui indiqua un tabouret et un chevalet.

 

«  **Prenez tous place, merci.** », demanda-t-il, ses mains volant autour de lui comme des oiseaux découvrant finalement la liberté. Luke décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas avant même d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était mal, il le savait, mais quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas au bon endroit.

 

«  **Nous n'allons pas peindre aujourd'hui. Nous allons commencer par apprendre les bases.**  », expliqua l'homme, Dave d'après ce qu'il venait d'annoncer, et Luke se fit la remarque qu'il était bien heureux que ce cours soit gratuit parce qu'il aurait été écoeuré de payer un cours de peinture dans lequel il n'apprendrait pas à peindre.

 

«  **La peinture est un art à part. C'est un des rares arts dans lequel la technique fait toute la beauté d'une toile. L'harmonie des couleurs tient un rôle prépondérant dans votre façon d'imaginer votre toile.**  », Luke arrêta de prêter réellement attention à ce moment là.

 

Durant les dix minutes suivantes, Dave énuméra le nombres de règles à suivre. Ne pas mélanger telle et telle couleur, ne pas peindre sans avoir dessiné l'oeuvre sur la toile, ne pas utiliser plusieurs genres de peinture sur une seule toile, ne pas... Luke attrapa les lanières de son sac à dos et sortit précipitamment quand les mots de Michael lui revinrent en mémoire : «  La peinture n'a aucune règle, aucune méthode à connaître. L'important c'est d'y mettre ce que tu ressens. ». cette phrase tourna en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à l'étourdir. Jusqu'à lui donner la nausée au point de s'arrêter pour prendre appui contre un mur.

 

Michael avait eu raison et Luke avait besoin de lui. Maintenant. Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, il marcha jusqu'au studio, ouvrit la porte et entra. Michael était perché sur son tabouret, le regard perdu sur l'extérieur. Luke déposa son sac à dos à côté de la chaise haute sur laquelle il prenait toujours place. C'était, en quelques sortes, sa chaise maintenant. Michael portait un pull lâche violet sombre, un jean noir troué en plusieurs endroits et recouvert de tâches de peinture. Luke fit un pas de plus. Le pull était tellement lâche qu'il découvrait une épaule du jeune peintre, dévoilant son cou gracile orné de nombreux colliers. Sur le haut de l'omoplate, Luke put apercevoir le début d'un tatouage.

Michael avait une tasse de café dans les mains. Aucune fumée n'en sortait et Luke se demanda depuis combien de temps est-ce que le jeune homme était prostré dans cette position.

 

Luke posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Michael, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le bras avec lequel il tenait sa tasse de café. Michael ne sursauta pas mais il se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.

 

«  **Je t'avais entendu entrer.**  », annonça-t-il, puis il reposa son regard sur l'extérieur. Luke retira sa main rapidement, comme s'il venait de se brûler, en se rendant compte qu'il avait oser entrer en contact physique avec Cliffo. Tout n'était pas parti en fumée, Michael ne s'était pas évaporé et Luke ne sut pas quoi en penser. Il avait besoin de Michael dans sa vie, c'était donc une bonne chose qu'il soit réel, pourtant ça n'arrangeait pas du tout la situation.

 

Michael était réel et il acceptait que Luke entre dans son studio.

 

Luke recula, une main crispée sur sa chemise pour ne pas perdre pied. Il ne comprenait pas. La première fois il était venu par défi, pour s'assurer que Michael tiendrait parole. La deuxième fois, c'était la curiosité qui avait pris le dessus sur sa volonté. Cette fois-ci, c'était le besoin. Il avait besoin de Michael d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas encore totalement. Le voulait-il réellement ?!

 

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Luke chercha quelque chose à dire. Il était venu ici pour une raison qui lui semblait maintenant inconnue. Il ouvrit la bouche et ce qui en sortit le surpris grandement.

 

«  **Je suis allé à la galerie ce matin. Pour mon cours de peinture.**  », il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il voulait faire bonne impression au jeune peintre, pas se plaindre. Michael se tourna vers lui, le soleil illuminant ses cheveux, leur donnant une drôle de couleur, mélange entre le violet et le doré. Une couleur que Luke aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver pour la peindre.

 

«  **Tu es parti avant la fin.**  », annonça Michael sans même avoir besoin de poser la question. Luke haussa les sourcils puis opina du chef. «  **Je sais. Je l'ai vu en toi.**  », souffla Michael, son regard franchement planté dans celui de Luke qui avait arrêté de respirer.

 

«  **Vu quoi ?**  », demanda-t-il en haletant. Son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être électrifié par les prunelles émeraudes qui ne le quittaient pas une seconde. Michael le regardait. Michael le voyait et c'était pire encore.

 

«  **Les épingles à nourrice, les lacets de couleurs, la cravate dénouée. Tu luttes, Luke.**  », nota Michael et Luke sentit ses entrailles se nouer au fait que le peintre se souvenait de son prénom. Il existait maintenant dans le monde de Michael. Il avait une place, une réalité dans un monde nouveau. Il venait de prendre une importance nouvelle qui lui donna des ailes. Michael connaissait son prénom.

 

«  **Tu as remarqué ?**  », souffla-t-il, sa respiration sifflante après avoir retenu son souffle trop longtemps. Ses mains étaient moites et crispées aux pans de sa chemise pour ne pas qu'elles ne tremblent. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, il avait peur. Ces sentiments se mêlaient en lui pour former une toile abstraite qui résumait à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait.

 

Michael haussa simplement les épaules en réponse à la question. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant Luke. Il dut lever la tête pour croiser le regard du jeune homme qui était légèrement plus grand que lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Luke et parla avec sérieux.

 

«  **Ne laisse jamais personne éteindre ou étouffer cette flamme qui vit en toi, Luke. Personne. Jamais.**  », souffla-t-il, avec un poids que Luke ne comprit pas. Ces paroles avaient une importance qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre pour le moment.

 

Le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi furent silencieux. Michael était retourné s'asseoir sur son tabouret, marmonnant des paroles que Luke ne comprenait pas, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils se réchauffaient de la présence de l'autre sans ressentir le besoin de communiquer réellement.

 

Luke prit l'habitude de venir presque tous les jours. Il s'asseyait dans un coin du studio pour faire ses devoirs ou réviser ses leçons et Michael, lui, tournait en rond, répétant des mots sans aucun sens, pépiant sur des visions qui refusaient de se montrer agréables avec lui. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, une fragile entente que Luke chérissait probablement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

 

Il tombait éperdument amoureux du jeune peintre à chaque nouvelle visite. Pourtant Michael ne se montrait pas vraiment agréable ou enclin à l'affection. Il arrivait qu'il touche Luke, quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Luke n'aurait su l'expliquer si on lui avait posé des questions : il se sentait à l'abri avec Michael. Protégé. Choyé, en quelques sortes. Entouré, apprécié. En vie.

 

Le coeur battant, les mains tremblantes la plupart du temps, il est vrai, mais bien plus en vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas venir de nouveau, Luke.**  », annonça un jour Michael, brisant le silence apaisant qui avait régné dans le studio durant les deux heures précédentes. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la fuite de Luke de son cours de peinture. Il avait refusé de se rendre au deuxième et passait tout son temps libre avec Michael, terré dans son studio comme s'il était chez lui. Il l'était, d'une certaine façon qui lui était encore étrangère.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », s'écria Luke, abandonnant son carnet et son stylo au sol pour se lever et se précipiter vers Michael. Ce dernier était debout devant les vitres, les yeux fermés. Un disque tournait sur le vieux phonographe que Michael avait apporté une semaine auparavant, pour ne pas que Luke ne se sente trop seul. Il ne l'avait pas dit de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de le formuler. Il avait posé l'appareil et avait appelé Luke à son côté. Il lui avait montré comment s'en servir avant de lui déposer une pile de disques poussiéreux. Il était libre de choisir l'album de son choix tant que la musique restait en sourdine. Luke avait sourit. Il n'avait pas pris la parole. Michael n'aimait pas les étalages d'affection, Luke l'avait remarqué. Tout était subtil, détourné. Mais présent.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas peindre quand tu es là.** », fit remarquer Michael et Luke dut admettre que depuis les trois semaines qu'ils avaient passées au studio, pas une seule fois il n'avait vu Michael tenir un pinceau ou sortir de la peinture.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda-t-il, pressant. Il avait conscience du fait qu'il se montrait capricieux et immature mais cette place aux côtés de Michael il l'avait gagnée, méritée et il refusait qu'on ne la lui reprenne sans raison. Michael se tourna vers lui.

 

Pour une fois ses mains étaient vides. Encore une chose que Luke avait apprise durant ses visites : Michael était accro au café ! Il ne se passait que rarement un moment sans qu'il n'ait une tasse à la main.

 

«  **Peindre c'est être vulnérable, Luke. C'est se mettre à nu et je ne peux pas le faire sous tes yeux. Je pensais en être capable mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai besoin de mon art, Luke.**  », expliqua Michael. Il portait un foulard enroulé dans ses cheveux pour ne pas que les mèches rebelles ne tombent sans arrêt devant ses yeux. Luke aimait ces mèches. Il rêvait toujours de se lever pour les repousser délicatement.

 

«  **Et moi j'ai besoin de toi, Michael.**  », répondit Luke sans réfléchir. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère qu'il ne venait de l'être. Il ne regrettait pas.

 

«  **Luke, ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'il te plaît.**  », supplia Michael, fatigué. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus creusés et marqués, Luke l'avait bien remarqué, pourtant le jeune peintre se refusait toujours à dormir. En dépit du bon sens, Luke s'avança pour se tenir de toute sa hauteur devant Michael.

 

«  **Non, Michael. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !**  », dit Luke. Michael franchit la distance minuscule qui les séparait et plaça ses mains froides sur les joues de Luke, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux qui leur faisaient face.

 

«  **Mon art est tout ce qui me garde sain d'esprit, Luke. J'ai besoin de peindre. Je ne peux pas le faire devant toi, je suis désolé.**  », souffla Michael, une douleur lancinante dessinée dans ses prunelles. La douleur, Luke la ressentit, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne.

 

«  **J'ai besoin de toi, Michael.**  », souffla de nouveau Luke, les yeux humides des larmes contre lesquelles il luttait vaillamment. Michael inspira puis posa sa bouche subrepticement sur celle de Luke, en un baiser fantôme.

 

«  **Je suis désolé, Luke. Je le suis vraiment mais tu ne peux pas revenir.**  », répéta Michael. Il embrassa Luke à la commissure des lèvres puis monta les escaliers, disparaissant de la vue de Luke qui était totalement perdu. Il sentait encore la bouche de Michael contre la sienne, seule preuve que le baiser avait été réel. En trois semaines il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de monter les marches, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il récupéra ses notes et son sac et sortit. Il n'aperçut pas Michael penché au-dessus de la rambarde de la mezzanine sur laquelle se trouvait un lit dans lequel il dormait quand il n'avait pas la force de retourner à son appartement. Dernièrement il n'avait pas quitté son studio. À ses pieds, sur le sol, se trouvaient des dizaines d'esquisses non-achevées. Elles représentaient toutes la même chose : un visage fin, de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, un sourire éblouissant. Sur chacune de ces feuilles se trouvait le visage de Luke et Michael laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue quand la porte d'entrée se referma derrière le jeune homme.

 

Michael ne pouvait pas laisser Luke hanter son art. Il avait besoin de ça pour exorciser ses démons. Si Luke prenait le dessus sur eux, alors ils trouveraient un autre moyen de s'en prendre à Michael et il refusait de sombrer à nouveau. Il avait besoin de peindre.

 

Il avait besoin de chasser Luke de ses pensées et de son coeur.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Luke reprit ses anciennes habitudes le coeur lourd. Michael n'était pas revenu sur sa décision même si Luke avait patienté une heure devant le studio attendant de voir le jeune peintre le suivre pour lui expliquer qu'il avait eu peur mais qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'ils pourraient trouver une solution, qu'ensemble ils y arriveraient.

Une heure s'était écoulée et Michael n'avait pas couru après lui. Il ne s'était pas excusé, n'avait pas réitéré son baiser. Non, il n'était pas venu et Luke s'était résigné à rentrer chez lui.

 

Il avait refusé de manger ce soir-là, il avait simplement sourit tristement à ses parents avant de se réfugier dans son lit. Il n'avait passé que trois semaines en compagnie de Michael pourtant il avait la sensation d'avoir mis fin à la relation la plus importante de sa vie. Michael venait d'y mettre fin pour être plus juste. Le peintre avait choisi son art avant Luke mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui dérangeait Luke. Non, il avait accepté le fait qu'il passerait toujours après la peinture pour Michael. Ce qui le déchirait était la douleur qu'il y avait eue dans les prunelles de Michael, l'éclat de désespoir qui s'était dessiné dans ses yeux quand il avait embrassé Luke. Comme si une partie de lui mourait et Luke refusait de laisser tomber cette histoire. Pourtant il respecterait le choix du jeune homme et ne retournerait pas au studio.

 

Les cours avaient une saveur aigre maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la certitude de retrouver Michael à la fin de chaque longue journée studieuse. Comme si chaque nouvelle heure passée loin du peintre laissait une marque en lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus effacer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le regard de cet homme qu'il commençait à aimer beaucoup trop. Quand il voyait les yeux de Michael sur lui, Luke sentait toujours une vague de chaleur se déverser en lui, de grandes ailes s'ouvrir dans son dos, lui permettant de voler ou de protéger. Le fait d'exister dans le monde de Michael lui donnait une valeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant.

 

Certes il était aimé de ses parents et de ses frères. Il avait deux amis qui l'aimaient plus que tout, il était bon élève dans une école prestigieuse. Il avait les moyens de subvenir à ses loisirs grâce à l'argent qu'il gagnait tous les étés depuis deux ans. Il n'avait pas connu une enfance difficile. Le regard de Michael ne le guérissait pas, ne comblait aucune faille. L'amour qu'il vouait à Michael le faisait grandir, s'assumer entièrement.

 

L'amour qu'il nourrissait pour le peintre le rendait incassable. Le monde entier aurait pu le montrer du doigt et le dénigrer, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance parce que Michael lui avait créé un nid, un abri dans lequel il pourrait lécher ses blessures au besoin. Mais surtout il lui avait donné un bouclier derrière lequel s'abriter au besoin. Michael lui avait appris à accepter et protéger son bonheur.

 

Michael lui avait donné de l'espoir, de la force, de la patience, de la douceur. Une place. Un sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose, à quelqu'un.

 

Luke repensait pourtant à ces démons qu'il avait vus danser dans les yeux de Michael. Il avait la sensation que le jeune homme lui avait donné tout ce qu'il n'était pas capable d'accepter pour lui-même. Michael avait été honnête envers lui ; il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de sa peinture pour rester sain d'esprit. Luke pensait comprendre.

 

«  **Ça va ?**  », souffla Calum, légèrement inquiet au regard vide de son meilleur ami depuis les dix dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Luke se tourna vers Calum, plongeant ses yeux embrumés dans les lacs bruns qui ne le quittaient pas une seconde. Il sourit légèrement, le c?ur réchauffé de l'attitude de son ami. Il posa la main sur l'avant-bras bronzé à sa droite.

 

«  **Ça va.**  », murmura Luke en réponse.

 

Ils étaient en étude obligatoire, dernier cours de la semaine. Calum lui rendit son sourire.

 

«  **Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.**  », avoua Calum. Il devait avouer que de voir sa relation avec Ashton s'épanouir alors que Luke sombrait dans la tristesse l'empêchait d'apprécier son bonheur autant qu'il le voulait. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je ne compte pas abandonner mais même si ça devait prendre fin comme ça, c'est pas grave. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui n'aura jamais d'égal.**  », confia Luke, les joues rosies de son aveu. Il en avait conscience mais le prononcer changeait tout. Calum sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

 

«  **Tu es amoureux de lui ?**  », demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa question, simplement de la curiosité initiée par l'amour qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami. Il l'avait encouragé à passer du temps avec Michael, certes, mais il refusait de voir son ami se briser sous ses yeux sans rien faire.

 

Luke commença à dessiner sur sa feuille vierge pour donner l'impression qu'il travaillait bien. Si le surveillait les entendait, ils auraient le droit à une nouvelle heure d'étude la semaine suivante et Luke refusait de rester une heure supplémentaire s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

 

«  **Oui.**  », répondit-il.

 

Il n'y avais pas besoin d'élaborer. La réponse était aussi simple qu'elle le semblait : il était amoureux de Michael. Aussi dérangeante et terrorisante que pouvait être cette vérité. Il aimait Michael pour des centaines de raisons différentes, trop nombreuses pour en faire une liste exhaustive.

 

«  **Et lui ?**  », demanda encore une fois Calum. Cette fois Luke leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cet aspect des choses. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se poser cette question. «  **Je veux dire, il t'invite dans son studio, il te laisse revenir sans arrêt durant des semaines. Il t'a embrassé. Il doit t'aimer un minimum, non ?**  », établit Calum avec assurance.

 

La ride entre les sourcils de Luke se creusa encore plus.

 

«  **C'est un artiste. Je ne suis pas persuadé que sa notion de l'amour soit la même que la tienne ou la mienne.**  », rétorqua Luke, avec précaution. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de la vision de Michael sur l'amour. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, pourtant cette certitude le consolait légèrement. Si Michael ne pouvait pas l'aimer, alors Luke n'était pas responsable de son renvoi. Il pouvait encore croire qu'il ne pouvait plus se rendre au studio parce que le timing avait été mauvais et non pas parce qu'il ne valait pas la peine que Michael ne prenne sur lui pour l'autoriser à rester autour de lui sans arrêt.

 

Michael lui avait demandé de partir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour et non pas parce que Luke n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie.

 

En tout cas c'était ce à quoi Luke se raccrochait pour ne pas sombrer. Il avait l'impression d'être en exil, d'avoir été chassé de chez lui. Ce sentiment était encore plus dur qu'il savait exactement où était sa place, son foyer.

 

«  **C'est de la merde, Luke.**  », l'interrompit Calum avec véhémence. Luke se tourna encore une fois vers lui. «  **Artiste ou non, l'amour n'est pas un don que l'on fait uniquement aux personnes qui le méritent. L'amour est une graine que l'on plante le jour où on prend la décision de donner une place dans sa vie à une personne. Cette graine c'est à toi de la faire pousser, l'arroser et la tailler au besoin. Tu ne peux pas simplement la regarder dépérir et prétendre que ce n'était simplement pas fait pour fleurir. C'est de la merde ! Si tu veux des fleurs dans ton jardin, tu les plantes et tu t'en occupes. Artiste ou pas.**  », cracha Calum, la rancoeur qu'il nourrissait envers Michael n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au jeune peintre d'avoir repousser Luke.

 

Il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette décision mais il savait qu'elle était mauvaise parce qu'il avait vu le sourire sur les lèvres de Luke durant ces trois semaines durant lesquelles il avait pu être lui-même sans aucune barrière, sans aucune restriction.

 

«  **Peut-être.**  », admit Luke sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus. La sonnerie retentit soudainement, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Le week-end était enfin arrivé et Luke soupira de soulagement. Plus d'uniforme, plus de masque à porter. Plus de sourire épinglé sur son visage pour ne pas devoir répondre à des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Parce que même sa tristesse n'appartenait qu'à lui et Michael. Et offrir ce morceau de lui à des gens curieux aurait été au-dessus de ses forces.

 

Il attrapa son sac à dos et suivit Calum dans les couloirs, passant par la cour au lieu de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment de danse. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris cette décision. Juste avant que sa vie ne change du tout au tout en un seul regard. Michael avait tout changé sans même s'en rendre compte et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que Luke l'aimait tant. Il n'avait pas essayé d'acheter l'amour, l'affection et l'admiration de Luke. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas même si ça voulait dire froisser les sentiments du jeune étudiant. Michael avait été honnête depuis le début et Luke comprit que c'était un trait qu'il admirait chez le jeune peintre encore plus que son talent. Il avait admiré le travail de l'artiste mais il était tombé amoureux de l'homme et ça changeait tout.

 

Ashton accourut vers eux, un sourire creusant des fossettes dans ses joues rondes. Il embrassa rapidement Calum avant de se tourner vers Luke.

 

«  **Hey, Lukey. Ça te dit de venir à la maison ce week-end ? Rien de sensationnel de prévu, hein, juste nous trois, de la pizza, de la bière. Alors ?**  », proposa-t-il. Luke savait que cette demande était dûe à son air triste mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il prit Ashton dans ses bras quelques secondes, embrassant sa tempe.

 

«  **Avec plaisir. Je passe à la maison et je viens dans la soirée.**  », répondit Luke. Il leur adressa un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Il voulait passer chez le libraire avant de rentrer chez lui. Il tourna à droite en sortant du lycée, puis s'arrêta brusquement quand une main attrapa son poignet. Avant même de se retourner il sut qui était cette personne. Il y avait cette chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps, il y avait le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Michael. Il était la seule personne qui avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il était le seul homme qui lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus en vie qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

Luke se tourna doucement, se laissant l'occasion de respirer avant que son souffle ne se coupe dans sa gorge quand il croiserait le regard de Michael. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Les yeux de Michael étaient cernés, rougis, tristes. Luke posa sa main sur la joue du jeune peintre sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois. Michael ne parle pas, il regarda simplement Luke, sa main toujours posée sur son poignet et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

 

«  **J'ai besoin de toi, Luke.**  », souffla Michael, son visage se décompensant à cet aveu. Luke ne sourit pas, il ne se réjouit pas non plus. Il posa sa deuxième main sur la joue mal rasée de Michael et laissa ses pouces dessiner ses pommettes, les cernes sous ses yeux.

 

«  **Ça va aller.**  », le consola Luke, d'une voix douce.

 

Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux. Ni Calum et Ashton qui les regardaient faire avec appréhension et soulagement. Ni les étudiants qui les dévisageaient de façon irrespectueuse. Ni les voitures qui passaient à côté d'eux, ou le soleil qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Rien n'avait d'importance que ce moment qu'ils partageaient.

 

«  **Je n'y arrive pas sans toi.**  », lâcha Michael, ses mains maintenant accrochées à Luke comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'était plus le plus âgé des deux, il n'était plus l'adulte. Il n'était qu'un homme perdu de son besoin de l'autre.

 

«  **Je suis là.**  », souffla Luke avant de serrer Michael dans ses bras. Calum en profita pour s'approcher légèrement.

 

«  **Hey, Luke, pas besoin de venir ce soir. On se voit demain, d'accord ?**  », dit-il et Luke lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

 

Luke garda Michael contre lui tout en marchant vers le studio. Tout reprenait et tout commençait en même temps. Une nouvelle ère, un autre pan de leur relation allait pouvoir s'épanouir maintenant et Luke ne savait pas s'il s'en réjouissant ou s'il en était terrifié.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Michael était assis sur son tabouret sauf que, cette fois-ci, il faisait face au studio, son regard ancré à la silhouette de Luke qui s'affairait dans le coin cuisine pour leur préparer deux cafés bien chauds. Michael n'arrivait pas à se résigner à tourner la tête ou à détourner les yeux du jeune homme blond devant lui. Toute la semaine il l'avait imaginé en sa présence pour combler le vide qui s'était créé en lui au moment où Luke avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Michael avait hésité à lui courir après, à le serrer dans ses bras et lui confier ses peurs et ses doutes. Il ne l'avait pas fait dans l'espoir de surmonter cet élan d'affection qu'il ressentait pour Luke en permanence.

Il avait hésité jusqu'à ce que chaque tentative de dessin ne se transforme en visage. Celui de Luke. Durant toute cette semaine d'éloignement, Michael avait dessiné une cinquantaine d'esquisses toutes semblables aux autres qui jonchaient le sol de la mezzanine. Parce que Luke n'était pas uniquement un beau jeune homme qui partageait un pan de sa vie. Sans que Michael ne s'en rende compte ou bien même ne le comprenne, Luke était devenu son inspiration. Tout ce monde dans lequel Michael avait évolué durant des années, utilisant la peinture comme un exutoire, venait de voler en éclat et il ne savait pas encore comment gérer ce fait.

 

Sa peinture avait toujours été son moyen d'expression personnel. Qu'avait-il à exprimer dorénavant qui n'impliquerait pas son attachement pour Luke ? Personne ne voulait le savoir. Et il ne voulait pas le partager.

Le véritable problème était que peindre lui permettait d'extérioriser tellement de choses négatives et maintenant il n'aurait plus su les nommer. Il savait, mieux que quiconque, que ses démons reviendraient d'une autre façon et il craignait de ne plus être capable de les combattre armé de son pinceau. Et s'il n'était plus capable de les chasser dans ses peintures, il avait peur qu'ils ne prennent le dessus sur sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été de taille à lutter contre eux, mis à part quand l'art avait pris toute son importance actuelle. Maintenant tout avait changé et il n'en était plus l'unique victime ; ce qui le terrifiait encore plus que le fait d'avoir perdu son arme. Luke ne pouvait pas pâtir de tout ça. Il ne méritait pas de devoir affronter des démons que Michael lui-même n'arrivait pas à calmer en temps normal.

 

Luke lui tendit une tasse de café chaud et Michael la serra dans ses mains sans jamais le quitter du regard. Tout prenait vie dans son esprit : des tableaux, des toiles, des esquisses... Luke s'animait sous toutes les formes d'art possibles dans l'esprit de Michael. S'il avait pu il aurait sculpté le visage du jeune homme. La douceur de ses joues, l'intensité de son regard, la force de sa mâchoire, la luxure de ses lèvres. Michael aurait aimé le montrer au monde entier tout en le gardant uniquement pour lui. Il était déchiré entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qui l'effrayait. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux prendrait le dessus.

 

Et si Luke décidait que c'était un poids trop lourd à porter ?!

 

«  **Ça va aller, Michael.**  », souffla Luke, bien trop confiant pour un jeune homme de dix huit ans à qui l'on vient d'avouer une dépendance sans précédent. Michael avait besoin de lui. Pas comme on a besoin de peinture pour créer un tableau, plutôt comme on a besoin d'air pour respirer. Comme la lune a besoin du soleil. Michael avait besoin de Luke, de sa présence, de son esprit, de cette chaleur dans chacun de ses regards.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ?!**  », marmonna Michael. Il venait enfin de baisser les yeux. Peut-être pour ne pas espérer. Ou simplement pour ne pas se noyer dans l'océan de sentiments qui flottaient dans les prunelles de Luke chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

 

«  **Rien.**  », avoua Luke et Michael leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Inévitablement.

 

Ils ne dirent rien, pourtant Michael sentit quelques plaies se panser irrémédiablement. Parce que, au final, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que tout irait bien. La simple certitude que Luke serait à ses côtés était suffisante pour le rassurer, le calmer et l'apaiser.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », répondit enfin Michael, son coeur battait rapidement mais uniquement à cause de la proximité de l'autre jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais pensé être attiré autant par une personne et non pas une oeuvre d'art. Michael n'avait jamais aimé quiconque plus qu'un tableau, un dessin, une statue, etc... Parce que l'art était une sorte de perfection et de constance qui ne pouvait ni le décevoir ni le blesser. Pourtant tout était différent maintenant. Il avait besoin de Luke, envie de lui.

 

Il aimait Luke.

 

Ils burent leurs cafés, debout l'un devant l'autre, leurs pieds en contact. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. À vrai dire, si, il y avait tellement de choses à dire mais ils préféraient prendre leur temps. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Luke fit le tour de la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

 

«  **Tu n'as rien ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude ?!**  », s'exclama-t-il. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Aucune idée. Des fois j'oublie de manger, je crois.**  », avoua-t-il, penaud. Luke ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Tu crois ?!**  », s'écria Luke, les mains sur les hanches avant qu'elles ne volent à ses côtés sous l'étonnement. «  **Tu crois ?!**  », Luke inspira profondément pour se calmer. «  **Il va falloir que ça change. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'arriver un jour et de te trouver évanoui sur le sol parce que tu aurais oublié de manger !**  », rajouta Luke. Michael le regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il le regardait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

 

«  **On peut commander quelque chose.**  », proposa-t-il, perdu. Luke soupira encore une fois, un sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres.

 

«  **Oui, on peut. Pizza?**  », ils tombèrent rapidement d'accord sur leur commande et sur la garniture. Michael hésitait pour tellement de choses. Il voulait s'approcher, toucher Luke et lui proposer de rester dormir avec lui. Pourtant il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que dormir contre le corps chaud de Luke, savoir qu'il serait là à son réveil pour ne plus se lever vide de sens, comme si tout avait perdu son importance. C'était comme Michael avait perdu pieds et que, depuis sa rencontre avec Luke, il vacillait, sur le poids de sombrer totalement. Il était terrifié. Il était apeuré et il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Luke était en train de nettoyer leurs tasses et de sortir deux assiettes quand Michael s'avança vers lui. Il posa sa main, délicatement, sur la hanche mince du blond. Luke se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

 

« **Reste.**  », souffla Michael et c'était la seule chose qu'il serait capable de prononcer par la suite. Il était exposé, faible et vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais été vulnérable auparavant, caché derrière son art son air bourru et sa mauvaise humeur. Maintenant il était à la merci de Luke. La décision du garçon avait le pouvoir de tout changer en négatif et en positif sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Luke hocha la tête et Michael respira enfin. Il soupira même de soulagement.

 

Ils mangèrent, assis sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs pieds et genoux se touchaient régulièrement, déstabilisant Michael devant le rougissement des joues de Luke. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas seul dans son malheur ?!

 

«  **Tu peux te doucher si tu veux. Je vais voir si j'ai des vêtements à te prêter.**  », Luke se leva rapidement, montant pour la première fois l'escalier menant à la mezzanine. Les esquisses de Michael ne jonchaient plus le sol. Elles étaient maintenant déposées délicatement sur la table de nuit. Il y avait un lit et une table de nuit. Une petite salle de bain munie d'une baignoire et un miroir. Ce n'était pas un grand luxe, c'était amplement suffisant pour un artiste généralement perdu dans un monde abstrait. Luke se pencha par dessus la rambarde.

 

«  **Je peux prendre un bain à la place ?** », cria-t-il, ayant perdu Michael de vue. Il l'entendit uniquement répondre d'un coin du studio.

 

«  **Fais-toi plaisir.**  »

 

Michael trouva un tee-shirt propre et un boxer. Il monta l'escalier d'un pas beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il s'arrêta immédiatement après avoir posé le pied sur la dernière marche. Face à lui se tenait Luke, retirant son tee-shirt. Il était dos à lui, certes, mais les muscles de ses épaules se mouvaient avec une telle puissance que Michael dut se retenir à la rampe de l'escalier. Luke était beau, il le savait, l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour. Ce n'était pas une question de beauté, il était maintenant question d'esthétisme. Luke avait ce petit quelque chose que Michael aurait aimé pouvoir rendre sur la toile. Cette douceur, cette force, cette tendresse que Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.

 

Les mains de Michael commencèrent à trembler violemment comme quand il ressentait le besoin de peindre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il pouvait à peine respirer. Luke retira ensuite son jean et ses cuisses graciles se découvrirent à la vue de Michael. Il devait sortir, maintenant, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien. Luke se tourna vers lui. Peut-être avait-il entendu le peintre monter, ou il avait senti son regard lourd sur lui. Il ne semblait pourtant pas fâché. Ni même surpris. Il regardait Michael comme si tout était normal. Il eut même l'audace de sourire.

 

«  **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**  », demanda Luke et Michael ne put que hocher la tête positivement. Il tendit les vêtements et fut incapable de rendre son sourire à Luke. Il se tenait debout, les bras ballants et le coeur battant dans ses oreilles. Luke posa les affaires par terre puis s'approcha, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des idées étant donné qu'il ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement. Michael tenta de reculer avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en haut des marches. Il se tint bien droit.

 

«  **Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ?**  », demanda doucement Luke. Michael s'étrangla avec sa propre respiration.

 

«  **Dans le bain ?**  », croassa-t-il. Luke le regarda bizarrement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

 

«  **Si tu veux. Ou à côté si ça te dérange.**  », répondit Luke. Il partit dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Michael se tenait toujours au même endroit, les mains moites. Quand l'eau fut à la moitié de la baignoire, Luke retira son boxer sans aucune pudeur et entra dans l'eau. Michael ne savait plus que penser ni même que faire. Il était perdu tout en étant attiré par le coeur de Luke. Il attrapa une feuille, un support et un crayon.

 

«  **Je peux....**  », il s'arrêta en croisant le regard bleuté de Luke, torse nu sortant de la légère mousse présente dans son bain. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, Michael était certain qu'il pourrait voir tout le corps du jeune homme. «  **Je peux te dessiner ?**  », demanda-t-il enfin quand il eut surmonter son trouble.

 

«  **Bien sûr, Michael.**  », lui répondit Luke.

 

Il était appuyé contre le rebord de la baignoire, un bras reposant sur la faïence, l'autre sur son ventre, son torse se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration calme. Michael aurait aimé être aussi maître de lui-même. Ils étaient tous les deux à nu. Luke parce qu'il ne portait plus aucun vêtement, Michael parce qu'il allait dessiner pour la première fois devant le jeune homme.

Michael croqua Luke durant une petite heure, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit refroidie. Michael se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas devoir faire face au corps mouillé de Luke.

 

Ils se couchèrent peu de temps après, tous les deux épuisés par leur journée. Michael hésita avant d'attirer Luke contre lui. Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants avant de simplement se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Sans baiser, sans caresse. Ils sentaient tous les deux que cette étape était trop importante pour être brusquée dans l'obscurité d'une chambre minuscule au beau milieu du studio du peintre.

 

Michael dormir comme jamais auparavant, la chaleur de Luke réchauffant son c?ur et écartant les démons qui tentaient de profiter de sa vulnérabilité.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Luke dormait encore à poings fermés quand Michael fut tiré du sommeil par une angoisse grandissante qu'il n'aurait su nommer. Qu'il se refusait à nommer. Tant qu'il n'y apposait aucun mot, aucune valeur, alors il pourrait s'en sortir. Il pourrait encore sauver cette infime partie de lui encore intacte. Il avait passé de longues années à protéger ce morceau de lui comme un trésor des plus précieux et il se refusait à baisser sa garde maintenant, même pour les beaux yeux de Luke.

De ce garçon qui semblait apaiser les luttes les plus violentes qui se déroulaient en Michael. Toutes ces lames qui s'enfonçaient inlassablement dans le coeur de Michael. Ces larmes qu'il ne savait pas comment arrêter mis à part en noyant la douleur dans son art. Ses peintures étaient son gagne pain mais aussi son salut. Il serait déjà mort s'il n'avait pas eu ce talent qui lui permettait encore de respirer de temps en temps. Tout y avait son importance. La toile blanche le rassurait. L'odeur de la peinture le relaxait. La couleur le soulageait. Ses tableaux lui permettaient d'oublier. Si l'arrivée de Luke signifiait qu'il perdrait son inspiration, alors Michael ne pouvait pas continuer. Pourtant il avait essayé de s'éloigner, de fuir. Il avait besoin de Luke, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre sa peinture pour autant. Tellement de fois, quand il avait cru perdre pieds, il s'était retrouvé devant son chevalet et tout avait repris un sens. Comme si son monde avait recommencé à tourner de nouveau.

Luke était apparu, un beau jour, et, sur la pointe des pieds, était entré dans la vie de Michael. Si délicatement que ce dernier ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher. Maintenant, Michael avait besoin du jeune homme autant qu'il avait besoin de sa peinture et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait les faire cohabiter. La marge d'erreur était infime, voire inexistante. Cette possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, de perdre sa seule défense contre ses démons tétanisait Michael plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 

Appuyé sur son coude droit, Michael laissa son regard retracer le doux visage du jeune homme endormi à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser entrer dans sa vie. N'aurait pas dû lui laisser autant de pouvoir qu'il ne l'avait fait. N'aurait pas dû s'endormir près de lui parce que, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne trouverait le sommeil que blotti contre le corps chaud de Luke. Il ne pouvait pas devenir dépendant de qui que ce soit. Il se devait d'être entièrement dédié à son art. Il lui devait bien ça. S'il n'avait pas été capable de peindre.... Il refusa de continuer cette pensée. Luke soupira et Michael voulu se lever, quitter la couche dans laquelle il venait de prendre conscience de tous ses rêves et espoirs.

 

Luke ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de croiser le regard paniqué du jeune peintre. Un sourire resplendissant se dessina sur le visage rougi de sommeil de Luke et Michael retint sa respiration. Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir encore une fois tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. Il était trop tard à présent. Luke le regardait et c'était comme si Michael reprenait vie. Le jeune homme avait une façon de le voir qui redonnait une valeur à Michael qu'il n'avait aucune idée avoir perdue.

 

«  **Bonjour**  », souffla Luke, sa voix rauque portant encore des traces du sommeil dans lequel il était encore plongé quelques minutes auparavant. Michael se laissa happé par cet océan bleu qui le fixait avec insistance. À cet instant, sous le regard de Luke, Michael se sentit apaisé. Il ressentait les rotations de la Terre, il entendait le bruit des vagues sur la plage, le chant des oiseaux dans la forêt. Il était à sa place, en symbiose avec le monde. C'était un sentiment encore plus fort que quand il tenait un pinceau entre ses doigts.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », répondit Michael avant de se lever et de rejoindre la salle de bain. Luke ne chercha pas à comprendre, il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller de Michael, cherchant son odeur dans le linge. Il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement du jeune peintre et ce dernier semblait terrorisé. Luke pouvait le comprendre. Tout semblait différent dernièrement. Comme si leurs existences n'en devenait qu'une seule. Ils étaient deux êtres humains qui, par leur amour, apprenaient à accepter qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre et que, malgré tous leurs efforts, il leur avait toujours manqué ce morceau d'eux qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Luke n'attendit pas que Michael sorte de sa douche, refusant de le mettre mal à l'aise encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

Il descendit et prépara deux tasses de café. Il appréciait le fait que Michael buvait autant de café que lui. Ils partageaient souvent des moments de silence, leurs tasses entre leurs mains et leurs yeux posés sur la cour dénuée de vie.

 

Michael le rejoignit, ses cheveux toujours retenus par un foulard bigarré tressé dans ses mèches rouges. Il portait une chemise prune trop ample, le col laissant une épaule découverte par moments. Son jean était toujours le même : son inlassable jean noir, troué aux deux genoux.

 

«  **Je t'ai préparé un café.**  », annonça Luke. Michael croisa son regard durant une demie-seconde avant de le plonger dans sa boisson fumante.

 

«  **Merci.**  », murmura-t-il et Luke l'observa avec attention se placer devant les vitres, comme à son habitude. Luke avala son café aussi rapidement qu'il était possible sans se brûler puis rejoignit le peintre, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. Michael sursauta mais ne dit rien ni ne fit mine de se dégager. Luke posa alors son menton sur son épaule.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.**  », souffla Luke, son haleine dessinant de la chair de poule le long de la nuque de Michael qui frissonna légèrement. Il but une gorgée de son café, préparé exactement comme il l'aimait avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave ?**  », demanda-t-il sans pour autant se retourner. Regarder Luke serait encore pire que la veille au soir. Hier, quand il l'avait dessiné dans son bain, Michael avait eu la sensation d'être à nu parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait devant Luke. Il lui avait aussi avoué qu'il avait besoin de lui, et ce n'était pas rien. Maintenant, Michael avait ses sentiments au bord des lèvres, inscrits dans ses prunelles émeraude et c'était encore plus effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait connu pour le moment.

Avoir besoin de Luke était une chose, être amoureux de lui en était une autre. Michael n'avait jamais laissé son coeur s'accrocher à personne. Il ne connaissait pas l'amour. N'en connaissait pas les bienfaits. Montrer, sans même parler, à Luke qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui serait un point de non-retour qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. Il avait besoin d'un peu de répit.

 

«  **Que tu ais besoin de temps. Je suis prêt à attendre. Prêt à t'attendre, toi.**  », murmura Luke avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau blanche du cou de Michael. Ils furent silencieux pour les minutes qui suivirent.

 

Michael termina son café puis se dégagea délicatement pour aller laver sa tasse. Luke resta devant les fenêtres, profitant des rayons de soleil qui filtraient enfin des nuages. Le printemps peinait à s'installer.

 

«  **Je vais peindre, j'ai une commande pour le mois prochain. Evite de m'adresser la parole.**  », grogna Michael, ses pinceaux dans une main avant de s'installer devant son chevalet. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait encore peindre. Si ses démons le hantaient toujours malgré tout. Si la peinture ne les éloignait plus, alors il serait perdu. Il perdrait son combat de longue date et Luke ne pourrait que le regarder sombrer sans pour autant pouvoir l'aider.

 

Luke ne répondit pas. Qu'il y avait-il à dire ?! Il comprenait sans vraiment bien comprendre. Il avait la sensation de savoir quelque chose qu'il n'était pas à même d'expliquer. Il récupéra son sac à dos et s'assit au milieu du studio, derrière Michael, et commença à réviser certains de ses cours.

 

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, interrompues uniquement par de nouvelles tasses de café que Luke prépara avec soin et en silence. Michael dessina puis peignit, sans jamais faire attention à la présence du jeune homme derrière lui, sans jamais se lever de son tabouret. Il s'étirait assez régulièrement, faisait craquer les os de sa nuque mais jamais il ne se retournait ni ne parlait à Luke. C'était quelque chose que Luke avait eu du mal à accepter au début: être là sans exister.

 

Il avait beau respirer, réfléchir, se mouvoir, rien n'était assez important pour que Michael ne se détourne de sa toile. Il y avait une relation particulière entre le jeune peintre et son art, Luke pouvait le comprendre, pouvait le voir.

 

En plein après-midi, le soleil inondait le studio, Luke était maintenant dos à Michael pour ne pas que la luminosité ne le dérange trop, Michael lança son pinceau en grognant fortement. Luke se tourna. Michael était debout devant son chevalet, sa toile inachevée trônant bien droite sous le regard noir du peintre.

 

«  **Putain !**  », cria Michael avant d'attraper la toile et la lancer dans la cour après avoir ouvert la fenêtre auparavant. Luke n'osa pas se relever ni même demander pourquoi se débarrasser d'une toile prometteuse. Il attendit que Michael monte les escaliers, deux marches à la fois, pour se lever et s'approcher de la fenêtre. La toile blanche comportait maintenant le perron d'une maison blanche, une allée fleurie y menant. Les traits étaient encore grossiers et peu travaillés. Luke prêta attention à la silhouette qui était assise sur les marches, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. La tenue était ancienne et râpée, démodée mais élégante. Encore une fois, les traits étaient grossiers, brouillons. La seule chose qui semblait travaillée était le visage. Un visage qui coupa le souffle de Luke quand il s'y reconnut.

 

Michael avait commencé un tableau pour, au final, encore une fois dessiner le visage de Luke. De ce jeune homme qui avait pris une place trop importante dans sa vie. Une place qu'il se refusait à lui faire quitter malgré tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

 

Il redescendit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était monté, les sourcils froncés et les traits de son visage tirés malgré la nuit reposante qu'il avait eue la nuit précédente. Il s'arrêta près de l'entrée du studio, les poings serrés.

 

«  **Tu viens avec moi ?**  », demanda-t-il et, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas où ils allaient, Luke acquiesça. Tant que Michael voulait bien de lui, il serait près à le suivre au bout du monde sans aucune hésitation.

 

Derrière une porte métallique que Michael fit glisser avec humeur se tenait ce qui devait être la voiture du peintre : une Audi R8 flambant neuve. Luke retint un sifflement au dernier moment. Michael devait vraiment bien gagner sa vie s'il avait été capable de se payer ce petit bijou. Luke savait que Cliffo avait un succès fou, il n'imaginait simplement que c'était dans de telles proportions.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture sans s'adresser la parole. Luke admirait tout ce qui l'entourait, reniflant l'odeur de la voiture avec discrétion. Michael démarra, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il enfila ses lunettes de soleil, alluma la radio et prit la route. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes avant que Michael n'attrape la main de Luke dans la sienne.

 

«  **Je suis désolé.**  », confia-t-il, dépité et triste. Luke serra ses doigts entre les siens.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas grave, Michael.**  », répondit-il. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il devait répondre bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Michael hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur la route. Luke ne reconnaissait pas la direction qu'ils prenaient. Avait-ce réellement de l'importance ?! Il aurait suivi Michael n'importe où.

 

Michael se gara finalement près d'un embarcadère. Luke descendit de voiture, perplexe quant au choix de leur destination. Michael s'approcha de lui, sans lui prendre la main. Il surveilla simplement que Luke le suivait. Il s'arrêta devant un petit voilier, amarré le long du pont. Michael monta à bord, tendit la main pour que Luke le suive puis se préoccupa de préparer l'embarcation pour le départ imminent.

 

Luke était assis dans un coin, peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait vraiment là. Michael effectuait les gestes de façon automatique, laissant son esprit s'échapper. Il s'installa à la barre et fit partir le voilier. Ils sortirent du petit port de plaisance dont Luke ne connaissait même pas l'existence, avant de s'aventurer en pleine mer. Le vent était assez fort pour faire avancer le voilier, mais pas trop pour être dérangeant. Quand ils furent assez loin du large, Michael s'écarta de la barre qu'il bloqua puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Luke.

 

«  **Je suis désolé. Je devrais....**  », il soupira longuement. «  **Je n'y arrive pas. Pas quand tu es là. Pas quand tu n'es pas là. Je n'y arrive plus et j'en ai besoin, Luke. Je ne peux pas ne plus peindre. J'ai besoin de ça. Besoin de savoir que je vaux quelque chose. Que j'ai une importance. Que je peux réussir quelque chose.**  », babilla Michael, ses yeux ancrés sur l'horizon tandis que Luke dévisageait le jeune peintre avec incompréhension.

 

«  **Je te demande pardon.**  », balbutia Luke, pas sûr si ce que Michael venait de dire était un reproche ou un constat. Michael se tourna vivement vers lui, ses lunettes de soleil dans sa main. Ses yeux verts étaient tumultueux, orageux. Il n'était plus en paix, Luke pouvait le deviner.

 

«  **Non !**  », s'écria Michael. Il attrapa la main de Luke dans la sienne, son pouce caressant sa paume doucement. « **Ne me demande pas pardon. Jamais. Tu ….**  », il inspira profondément pour se donner le courage nécessaire. «  **Tu as tout bouleversé dans ma vie. Tu as tout bouleversé en moi, Luke. Mais ne me demande jamais pardon, compris ?! Tu as réveillé ce que j'avais mis de côté depuis de nombreuses années : ma tendresse, ma gentillesse. Tu m'as rappelé la chaleur de mon c?ur. J'étais comme mort avant que tu n'apparaisses dans ma vie. On me regarde, on fait mes louanges, on achète mes toiles, on m'invite à des soirées. Tous ces gens qui m'approchent uniquement pour la gloire. Toutes ces femmes, mariées la plupart, qui se jettent à mon cou dans l'espoir de vivre dans l'oeil de Cliffo pour quelques secondes. Toutes ces personnes ne faisaient que m'étouffer, me piétiner. Vénérer quelqu'un ce n'est pas l'aimer. Avec eux je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'humanité. Je suis un artiste sur son piédestal, et je ne dois surtout pas en descendre. Et je commençais à croire que c'était tout ce que je suis. Que je n'étais plus que mon art. Et il a fallu que tu arrives. Que tu te fasses une place dans mon quotidien. Tu me cries dessus quand je ne mange pas, tu me regardes comme si tu comprenais, Luke. Et j'espère sincèrement que c'est le cas. J'aimerais enfin pouvoir exister pour quelqu'un sans être confiné dans le rôle du peintre. Je ne peux plus n'être que cette partie de moi. J'ai besoin de vivre, j'ai besoin d'exister. Quand tu me regardes, j'existe, Luke. Tu me donnes la vie et je suis désolé d'être une telle épave. Je suis désolé de ce que j'attends de toi, de ce que te demande d'accepter. Je suis désolé de.....**  », il ne put finir sa phrase.

 

Luke était à cheval sur ses cuisses, ses bras noués autour du cou de Michael, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé devant le lycée. La veille, ça n'avait été qu'une caresse, un infime toucher. Cette fois, Luke en demandait plus. Il répondait à la déclaration de Michael à sa façon. Il faisait passer dans leur baiser tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être capable de dire si l'émotion ne l'étranglait pas. Il embrassa Michael avec passion, avec abandon et force.

 

Ils se séparèrent quand leurs souffles furent trop erratique pour continuer à s'embrasser.

 

«  **Je t'interdis de me demander pardon.**  », ordonna Luke. Son regard était sérieux et dardé sur le visage de Michael. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre. Pas trop sûrs de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire de plus. Trop conscients de ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus. Ils se tinrent la main durant une dizaine de minutes, regardant l'étendue d'eau autour leur apporter une certaine paix. Michael respira profondément.

 

Et si ses démons n'avaient pas besoin d'être combattus par la peinture mais calmés par l'amour de Luke et l'amour que Michael portait à Luke ?! Et si le seul moyen d'être en paix était d'enfin vivre pleinement?! Michael se leva, trop bouleversé par cette idée pour rester en place. Il ramena le voilier au port, aida Luke à descendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture. Luke s'approcha de Michael, sa main posée sur sa joue.

 

«  **Merci de m'avoir emmené ici.**  », souffla Luke. Et Michael voulait dire tellement de choses. Il voulait tout expliquer, tout mettre à plat. Il voulait tout révéler. À la place il embrassa Luke doucement. Leurs bouches simplement posées l'une sur l'autre.

 

«  **On rentre?**  », demanda-t-il à la place. Luke ne fit pas remarquer que cette question impliquait qu'ils rentreraient tous les deux au studio. Ensemble. Il monta en voiture avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ils retournèrent au studio. Ils mangèrent ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, laissant les tableaux de Michael et les cours de Luke de côté avant de s'allonger ensemble dans le lit de Michael. Ils aurait pu retourner à l'appartement de ce dernier mais il n'était pas encore sûr d'être prêt à franchir ce cap.

 

Il attira Luke contre lui et, après un dernier baiser chaste, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait même pas encore nuit. Trop d'émotions avaient été vécues dans la journée et elles réclamaient maintenant leur dû.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Michael ouvrit les yeux rapidement, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait que les battements dans ses oreilles, ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était difficile et hachée. Il ne comprenait pas la raison qui l'avait fait sortir du sommeil aussi brusquement. Il se tourna, espérant s'allonger contre le corps chaud de Luke... mais ce dernier n'était pas dans le lit.

 

«  **Luke?**  », appela Michael. Le studio était un espace ouvert, Luke l'entendrait peu importait où il se trouvait dans la maison. Pourtant il n'y eut aucune réponse. «  **Luke ?**  », appela Michael un peu plus fort. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son angoisse grandissante. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait arracher au repos, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui avait éveillé son esprit et sa peur. Il déposa un pied sur le sol, le froid du parquet le soulageant légèrement. « Luke ? », appela-t-il encore une fois.

 

Pourquoi est-ce que Luke était parti ?! Tout semblait aller si bien entre eux... Hier, quand Michael avait parlé, il avait senti son coeur se serrer, il avait horreur de mettre ses sentiments à nu. Luke avait compris. Luke comprenait toujours tout et il savait comment répondre. Il était rare qu'il le fasse par la parole, pourtant il exprimait toujours ce que Michael avait besoin d'entendre. Il apaisait toutes les blessures invisibles du jeune peintre.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ?! Michael s'avança vers la salle de bain, passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour découvrir que, non, Luke n'était pas endormi dans son bain. Il descendit ensuite pour se confronter à la réalité : Luke n'était plus dans le studio. Michael s'appuya au mur à sa droite. Il essaya de respirer calmement, de ne pas laisser l'angoisse prendre le dessus. Si Luke avait voulu rentrer chez lui, il en avait le droit. Michael ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ne pouvait pas se sentir blessé par l'absence du jeune homme. Il avait été si facile de prétendre que Luke vivait avec lui, que Luke avait sa place dans sa normalité, que de découvrir son absence était un déchirement pour Michael.

 

Il avait besoin de Luke, besoin de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait. Qu'il acceptait Michael pour celui qu'il était. Ses mains tremblaient toujours alors il les crispa sur son boxer, tentant contre tout espoir de reprendre le contrôle des choses. Il devait être fort. Luke avait le droit de partir. C'était un fait : Luke était libre d'aller et venir.

Jamais Michael n'avait imaginé une seule fois qu'il deviendrait si dépendant de la présence de son ami. Parce que, oui, Luke était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Peut-être même bien son seul ami. Il était arrivé, avec douceur, et avait créer sa place dans la vie de Michael, dans son c?ur aussi.

 

Était-ce vraiment raisonnable de parler d'amour alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois ?! Michael était terrorisé à l'idée de se rendre compte qu'il était, en effet, amoureux de Luke. Ça voudrait dire tellement de choses. Ça changerait tellement de choses.

C'était un risque supplémentaire de souffrir. D'être déçu et abandonné. Un risque de perdre son combat contre les démons et les fantômes qui le poursuivaient depuis son enfance et Michael n'était pas de taille à faire face à cet échec.

 

Il savait ce que ses démons étaient capables de faire, il savait à quel point ses fondations étaient trop fragiles pour soutenir le poids de son passé s'écrasant sur lui. Il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir. Il avait vécu des années dans une nuit noire étouffante jusqu'à ce que Luke n'arrive, lumière dans son obscurité et l'idée de le perdre le terrorisait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il avait apprécié la clarté de Luke, ses sourires, ses attentions tendres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était habitué à ne plus tâtonner dans le noir, à cette douceur que Luke avait apportée dans sa vie.

 

Il ne pouvait retourner dans le noir.

 

Il n'y survivrait pas. Il en avait conscience. Il ne savait pas ce qui le terrorisait le plus : perdre Luke ou perdre ce jeune homme qu'il commençait doucement à devenir.

 

Tous les infimes souvenirs qu'il s'était créés avec Luke était ce qui l'avait rendu si fort dernièrement. La peinture ne l'aidait plus autant qu'elle le faisait auparavant et Michael avait craint de perdre la raison. Pourtant Luke était là, à ses côtés, à lui donner sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa tendresse, à le regarder comme s'il était convaincu que Michael y arriverait.

 

Michael avait été saoul de cette sensation : savoir que quelqu'un croyait en lui. Il n'avait jamais connu ce regard bienveillant et encourageant que Luke portait sur lui. Dans une faiblesse passagère il s'était laissé au réconfort de se savoir épaulé et apprécié. Il avait passé tellement d'années à ne compter que sur lui-même qu'il avait été trop tentant de s'habituer à la présence de Luke. Rassurant d'une certaine façon.

 

Ensuite, il avait goûté aux lèvres de Luke. Cette sensation de légèreté, de chaleur au fond de son ventre avait faire comprendre à Michael qu'il était en vie. Et il s'était accroché à ça. À cette conviction que Luke pourrait tout comprendre, tout accepter de lui. Qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à faire face aux choses par lui-même.

 

Pourtant Luke était parti.

 

Michael ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à dix entre chaque respiration, essayant, tant bien que mal, de tenir bon et de ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans l'obscurité. C'est une douce mélodie qui attira son attention, entre ses souffles réguliers et les battements de son coeur qui ralentissaient enfin. Si Luke était parti, alors Michael devait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas enfermer Luke dans ses problèmes en espérant que le jeune homme réussisse à garder la tête hors de l'eau quand Michael n'était pas capable de le faire lui-même. Ça aurait été égoïste et Michael était beaucoup de chose, mais l'égoïsme n'était pas un de ses traits de caractère.

 

Luke n'était pas sa chose, il ne lui appartenait pas. Michael l'avait toujours su: personne ne pouvait être forcé à rester s'ils voulaient partir.

 

Michael ouvrit les yeux, la mélodie se faisait plus forte au fur et à mesure que les battements de son coeur arrêtaient de faire écho dans ses oreilles.

 

Il détacha lentement ses mains du tissu de son boxer, humide à cause de ses paumes moites. Il fit deux pas et s'arrêta net, sa respiration s'accélérant rapidement jusqu'à devenir erratique pourtant un sourire radieux se dessinait sur son visage.

 

Luke était allongé dans la cour, une serviette sous son dos, les yeux fermés, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient enfin la couverture nuageuse qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours. Michael ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'avança lentement dans la cour. Il avait peur que s'il s'approchait trop vite, alors Luke disparaîtrait. Comme une mirage. Comme un rêve. Michael s'arrêta à un mètre, s'accroupit avant de simplement s'asseoir, jambes croisées, son regard posé sur le visage de Luke.

 

«  **Bonjour, beauté.**  », souffla Luke sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Michael rougit, aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », murmura-t-il, sa gorge encore trop serrée par l'angoisse pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Luke ne bougeait pas, il bronzait au rythme des chansons qui s'élevaient de son téléphone posé au-dessus de sa tête, sur le sol. Michael resta immobile quelques minutes, puis il attrapa la main de Luke dans la sienne. Le jeune homme sourit mais n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux.

 

«  **J'ai cru que tu étais parti.**  », avoua Michael. Luke resserra sa main dans la sienne. Encore une fois, il ne parla pas. Ne s'étala pas en phrases bateaux ni en mots communs, non, il serra la main de Michael dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait et qu'il était toujours là. Ce fut suffisant pour que les muscles de Michael se détendent un minimum.

 

Le torse de Luke se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations lentes et Michael ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ce corps qu'il aimait tellement. De ce corps qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Michael avait déjà été attiré par des hommes et des femmes, il avait senti une attirance, une attraction envers ces personnes. Mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort et viscéral que ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Luke. Il ne l'avait jamais touché de façon intime, néanmoins il avait la sensation de déjà connaître tous les secrets de cette peau qui l'appelait inlassablement. Ses doigts le démangeaient, comme quand il voulait peindre.

 

Il y avait tellement d’électricité dans son corps, une impulsion viscérale à toucher Luke. Michael déglutit difficilement quand il réussit à poser un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait : il avait envie de Luke. De le toucher, de le goûter, de le posséder. De ne faire qu'un avec lui aussi longtemps que possible.

 

Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement puis prit la parole. Il devait se faire violence.

 

«  **Je n'arrive plus à peindre.**  », avoua finalement Michael et, cette fois, Luke ouvrit les yeux. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées entre leurs deux corps, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Michael sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Luke lui sourit doucement, un sourire tellement réconfortant que Michael se sentit comme entouré d'une couverture.

 

«  **Pourquoi ça ?**  », demanda Luke.

 

Michael fit mine de réfléchir, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

 

«  **Je peins ce qui me rend heureux.**  », lâcha Michael et Luke fronça les sourcils, se redressa sans jamais lâcher la main du jeune peintre qui semblait perdu et apeuré. Luke caressa le dessus de sa main avec son pouce, créant une friction rassurante entre eux. Michael inspira profondément puis expira longuement.

 

«  **Viens.**  », demanda-t-il en se relevant. Luke se tint debout en quelques secondes, ses doigts liés à ceux, rugueux, du peintre. Luke se sentait en paix en présence de l'autre jeune homme. Ce matin, quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait senti son coeur se réchauffer en voyant Michael endormi à ses côtés. Il s'était fait une réflexion assez effrayante : c'était une vision qu'il aurait aimé avoir tous les matins.

 

Il n'avait toujours pas fini l'école, et pourtant il avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé la voie qui le mènerait vers son avenir. Un avenir heureux et radieux pour lequel il voulait se battre. Ses frères lui avaient toujours appris que s'il voulait quelque chose, il devait s'y accrocher sans jamais lâcher prise. Il ne lâcha donc pas la main de Michael tout en le suivant dans le studio. Michael s'arrêta sous les escaliers, devant les grands draps qui recouvraient ce que Luke pensait être des tableaux. Ces tableaux qui n'avaient jamais été exposés ni même montrés.

 

Luke sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il allait voir une partie de Michael que personne d'autre ne connaissait et ce sentiment était plus que grisant. Il resserra la main de Michael dans la sienne.

 

«  **Vas-y.**  », l'encouragea le peintre sans soulever le drap lui-même. Luke ressentait l'angoisse et la peur de Michael sans avoir besoin de croiser son regard. Il se tint devant le jeune homme, déposa ses mains sur ses joues, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 

«  **Ça va aller, Michael. C'est toi et moi, d'accord ? Toi et moi.**  », souffla Luke avant d'embrasser délicatement Michael du bout des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas se laisser happer par le besoin d'être proche de Michael. Pas maintenant. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour en profiter après, pour le moment Luke sentait à quel point ce moment était crucial pour Michael et pour l'évolution de leur relation.

 

Il recula enfin et souleva le drap qui recouvrait deux grands tableaux aux couleurs pastels délicatement appliquées. Luke pouvait voir toute l'attention que Michael y avait portée juste par les traits fins et attentionnés. Tout était doux, apaisant, dans ces deux tableaux. Luke attrapa le premier pour le déposer sur le côté, afin de regarder les deux ?uvres côtes à côtes.

 

Le premier représentait une jeune femme blonde, souriante et radieuse, assise dans l'herbe avec un enfant aux cheveux chatains debout à ses côtés. Leurs mains se tiennent et leurs regards sont ancrés l'un à l'autre. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans cette scène que Luke dut poser une main sur son torse pour reprendre contenance. Le deuxième était encore plus doux, plus intime aussi. La même jeune femme était cette fois allongée sur un divan en velours, son ventre bien rond dénudé, sa main droite posée sur le bas. Un sourire rempli de lumière et de chaleur était dessiné sur son visage rond. Elle semblait jeune et tellement heureuse.

 

«  **C'est ta mère.**  », souffla Luke. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question ni même de confirmation : la tendresse des traits avouaient eux-mêmes l'amour que Michael portait à cette femme.

 

«  **Oui.**  », répondit Michael. Il s'était tenu en retrait le temps que Luke admire ses oeuvres. Il s'avança d'un pas et noua ses bras autour de la taille de Luke, son menton posé sur son épaule.

 

«  **Ce sont les deux derniers tableaux que j'ai peint. Après j'ai commencé à faire de l'abstrait. Ça faisait moins mal.**  », confia Michael et Luke posa ses mains sur les bras de Michael enroulés autour de son ventre.

 

«  **Ils sont magnifiques, Michael. Il y a tellement d'amour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives plus à peindre, alors ?**  », demanda Luke. Ils regardaient tous les deux le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait plus heureuse qu'il était humainement possible.

 

«  **Parce que je peins ce qui me rends heureux. Dernièrement la seule chose que j'arrive à peindre, c'est toi.**  », expliqua Michael. Luke fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Michael continua son explication sans se faire prier. «  **Ces scènes, ces images, je les ai inventées. Elles n'existent que dans mes fantasmes. Ma mère n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que ça avec moi. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Je me suis imaginé une vie dans laquelle mes parents étaient plus que ravis de m'avoir et notre vie était parfaite. Rythmée par les rires et la tendresse. Mais ce n'est que ça, un rêve. Je les ai imaginés, je les ai mis en scène. Je ne peux peindre que ce qui me rends heureux, Luke. Et ça me rendait heureux de m'imaginer une vie que je n'ai jamais eue. Sauf que, maintenant, tout ce que je dessine prend tes traits. Et j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas peindre la réalité, Luke. Je ne sais pas le faire. J'ai peur que si je lâche prise sur ce bonheur que j'ai imaginé de toutes pièces, j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse. Et je ne sais pas comment faire sans. Je me raccroche à ça depuis si longtemps, Luke....**  », souffla Michael.

 

Une simple larme roula le long de sa joue mal rasée pour venir s'échouer sur l'épaule de Luke. Ils restèrent dans la même position, se balançant subtilement d'avant en arrière.

 

«  **Tu m'as déjà dessiné.**  », constata Luke d'une voix remplie d'une émotion qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Il était habité par tellement de sentiments à cet instant qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il lia ses doigts à ceux de Michael, déposant leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre qui se soulevait en un rythme régulier.

 

«  **C'est différent.**  », contra Michael. Luke lâcha prise et se tourna. Il fit face à Michael pour la première depuis qu'il avait vu les tableaux et pourtant son regard était toujours le même. Michael avait craint qu'il ne le regarde différemment. Qu'il ne le regarde avec pitié, condescendance.

 

Luke enroula ses bras autour du cou de Michael, leurs visages tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

 

«  **C'est exactement la même chose sauf que, cette fois, ton bonheur est réel, Michael. Tu as imaginé ce qu'aurait été ton enfance si les choses avaient été différentes. Ne prends pas le risque de faire la même chose avec nous. Ne t'invente pas une réalité différente. Je suis ici et....**  », Luke s'interrompit, les larmes apparurent lentement dans ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues. «  **Je suis ici et je t'aime, Michael. Crois-moi je suis aussi terrorisé que toi de lâcher prise sur ce que je connais mais je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons. Je ne veux pas que tu imagines les choses différemment entre nous. Peins la réalité. Avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Rien ne sera jamais parfait entre nous, c'est certain, mais ce que nous avons est réel. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière ta toile pour ne pas souffrir. Tu dois savourer ce que tu as et rendre sur la toile ce qui te rends heureux. Ce qui te rend vivant. Je ne partirais pas, Michael. Je ne partirais pas.**  », souffla Luke, ses yeux laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était un surplus de vie qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer autrement. Michael retint sa respiration.

 

Une infime partie de lui s'attendait à ce que tout éclate et que son rêve ne tombe en ruines. Pourtant Luke était toujours devant lui, son regard était empli de compassion, de tendresse, de chaleur et de lumière et Michael laissa une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue. Il était à la maison. Toutes ces émotions qu'il n'avait connues que par ses tableaux et ces scènes qu'il avait imaginées venaient de prendre vie en lui pour la première fois.

Cette douceur, cet amour qu'il avait espéré connaître de la part de ses parents, il le recevait maintenant d'un jeune homme encore lycéen qui comprenait, qui voyait et qui acceptait. Cette fois ce fut Michael qui ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer ce qui se lisait déjà si bien sur son visage. Il serra Luke dans ses bras longuement et tendrement et Luke sourit.

 

Michael l'aimait en retour. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais Luke l'avait compris, ressenti. Parce que Luke comprenait, Luke chassait les ténèbres par la pureté de son amour et Michael, pour la première fois depuis toujours, se laissa espérer qu'il aurait droit au bonheur. Si ce bonheur était Luke, alors il se battrait pour le garder. Peu importaient les démons, les fantômes, les craquelures et les faiblesses : Luke était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu : une raison de s'en sortir.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Luke avait annulé sa soirée avec ses amis – incapable de se séparer de Michael maintenant – pourtant il ne pouvait pas annuler ses cours. C'est le c?ur lourd qu'il lâcha la main du peintre avant de s'éloigner dans la rue, retournant chez ses parents. Durant ces trois jours qu'il avait passés avec Michael, Luke avait oublié que ce n'était pas la réalité, pas son quotidien. Il pouvait passer autant de temps qu'il le voulait au studio, ce n'était pas sa maison. Ce n'était pas là qu'il rentrait tous les soirs après les cours pour se coucher.

Sa mère comprenait et acceptait sa passion nouvelle, elle laissait son fils prendre son envol à condition qu'il revienne au nid le soir. Luke pouvait comprendre, pouvait imaginer l'angoisse de sa mère de le laisser faire sa vie. Pourtant elle ne posait pas de questions, ne cherchait pas à trouver le secret que son fils cachait. Elle et son mari veillaient tard, simplement pour s'assurer que leur cadet rentrerait bien à la maison.

 

Calum l'attendait à l'entrée du lycée le lundi suivant, les bras croisés mais un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il prit Luke dans ses bras quand il fut à sa portée, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

 

«  **Pas trop dur le retour à la réalité ?**  », souffla Calum en faisant un pas en arrière. Luke haussa simplement les épaules. Il avait dû endosser son uniforme, serrer la cravate autour de son cou. Il avait attaché des épingles à nourrisse sur le revers de son pantalon à pince, et avait ajouté un patch sur sa veste de blazer.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas encore.**  », avoua-t-il, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était de passer une journée loin du peintre après ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant ces quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Luke qui s'accrochait à ses souvenirs comme il l'aurait fait avec une bouée de sauvetage.

 

Calum lui tapota amicalement l'épaule puis le guida vers leur salle de cours. La réalité reprenait son dû et rien de ce que Luke pouvait faire ou dire ne changerait ce fait. Sa petite parenthèse dorée aux côtés de Michael n'avait plus de raison d'être, n'était plus qu'un pale souvenir au fond du coeur du jeune homme qui aurait tout donner pour repartir. Pour ne pas retourner à l'école. Pour prétendre qu'il pouvait mener sa vie simplement en étant aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 

«  **Et toi, avec Ash ?**  », demanda Luke, curieux. La légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami répondit bien avant que Calum ne puisse trouver l'assurance de prononcer un mot.

 

«  **Bien.**  », souffla le brun, les yeux tournés vers le sol du couloir. Luke ricana. Pourtant il ne posa aucune autre question. Il n'avait pas peur d'être trop curieux, il comprenait simplement maintenant l'envie de garder pour soi certaines parties de sa vie. Il voulait garder ses moments avec Michael secrets. Les chérir tendrement au fond de lui sans jamais les exposer aux yeux de qui que ce soit. Calum et Ashton comprendraient probablement ; et si ce n'était pas le cas ?! Luke ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son bonheur être dénigré ou diminué par qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin de ce sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité qui se répandait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Michael et à leur week-end ensemble.

 

Leur professeur fit rapidement son apparition, les empêchant de toutes façons, de continuer leur discussion. Les heures étaient longues et lentes. Elles s'étiraient et se languissaient autant que Luke se languissait de la voix de Michael. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, exister dans sa réalité à lui. Dans ce monde dans lequel il lui arrivait de s'enfermer si souvent. Luke le comprenait et l'acceptait totalement. Sauf que, maintenant qu'il était loin du peintre, il aurait aimé avoir cette certitude qu'il avait sa place dans cette bulle qui entourait Michael.

 

Les visages familiers qu'il croisaient ainsi que les sourires qu'on lui adressait n'avaient aucune importance. Comme si tout son monde n'avait aucune substance s'il n'était pas avec Michael. Luke avait beau essayer de se faire violence et de se raisonner, de se dire que Michael n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison, qu'il n'avait qu'à composer son numéro pour entendre sa voix, rien n'empêchait cette angoisse de se développer au creux de son estomac. Cette voix infime qui lui répétait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que tout ça n'existait pas vraiment. Les souvenirs furent suffisants jusqu'à la pause du midi durant laquelle Michael ne répondit pas aux appels de Luke. La voix commença à être un murmure, puis une grondement avant de finir par être une tempête aux oreilles de Luke qui faisait de son mieux pour tenir bon.

Ses parents lui avaient demandé de rentrer directement à la maison cette semaine, l'ayant laissé faire comme bon lui semblait les semaines précédents. Luke aurait aimé refuser, crier et s'emporter. Il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait hoché la tête. S'il voulait avoir le droit de retourner chez Michael, il allait avoir besoin de l'autorisation parentale, alors autant ne pas se les mettre à dos.

 

Luke rentra chez lui, le coeur lourd, son téléphone brûlant dans ses mains en attente d'une réponse du jeune peintre. Ce n'était pas rare que Michael ne réponde pas, il était déjà étonnant qu'il arrive à se souvenir d'où était son téléphone en temps normal, alors y répondre était exceptionnel. Luke le savait. Pourtant il avait peur, il avait besoin d'entendre Michael.

 

Ce n'est que vers 22 heures que l'écran s'illumina avec une photo de Michael. Luke laissa ses révisions tomber et se jeta sur son lit, l'appareil à l'oreille.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il, essoufflé et tellement soulagé. Un petit rire lui répondit et Luke sentit toute son angoisse le quitter.

 

«  **Tu attendais l'appel de quelqu'un d'autre ?**  », taquina Michael. Sans le voir, Luke savait néanmoins à quel point il devait être fatigué. Il l'imaginait débraillé, couvert de peinture et épuisé. Sa voix e trahissait : elle était rauque et enrouée comme à chaque fois que Michael ne dormait pas suffisamment.

 

«  **Non.**  », avoua Luke. Il se roula sur lui-même, la voix de Michael lui donnant la sensation d'être enroulé dans une couverture chaude. Il y eut un silence qui suivit, chacun d'entre eux écoutant la respiration de l'autre. «  **Tu me manques.**  », souffla Luke. Il savait que c'était peut-être trop, pourtant il ne pouvait pas le garder au fond de lui plus longtemps. Michael s'éclaircit la gorge à deux reprises avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Tu me manques aussi, Luke.**  », il fit une pause. «  **Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ? Pas comme l'autre fois. Je veux dire... Cette fois je serais vraiment moi. Pas cette version affaiblie et perdue de celui que je suis en temps normal.**  », proposa-t-il. Luke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis il s'abstint.

 

Dans son esprit, une image s'inscrivit lentement, comme une esquisse. Il se voyait, habillé de son uniforme, sortir du lycée pour rencontrer le regard de Michael. Le voir se tenir devant lui, l'accueillir d'un sourire chaleureux. Il se voyait se précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que le problème apparut. Embrasser Michael. Devant son lycée. Les seules personnes qui connaissaient son homosexualité étaient ses parents, Calum et Ashton.

Il avait plusieurs fois pensé faire son coming-out, annoncer au monde qui il était. Pourtant chaque fois, il changeait d'avis. À cause des regards, des insultes. Du fait d'être mis à l'écart. Luke appréciait le fait de n'avoir que peu d'amis, néanmoins l'idée d'être traité comme un pestiféré créait en lui une angoisse sans précédent. Il savait, pour en avoir été témoin, qu'aucun élève de son école n'avait changé de comportement envers Calum et Ashton depuis qu'ils étaient ouvertement un couple. Ils avaient même de nouveaux amis qui, rassurés par le courage des deux garçons, avaient avoué leurs sexualités.

 

Pourtant Luke avait peur. Peur de ne pas trouver sa place, peur de s'appliquer une étiquette qu'il regretterait peut-être un jour. Il était amoureux de Michael, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais cela voulait-il forcément dire qu'il était homosexuel ?! Et puis, Luke ne passerait pas toute sa vie dans cette école. Même s'il se sentait à l'abri derrière ces grands murs de pierre, un jour il faudrait bien en sortir. Et dans la vie active, il avait bien conscience qu'une sexualité dite anormale serait un obstacle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait répété assez longtemps pour qu'il commence à le croire. Ses parents l'avaient élevé en lui inculquant de belles valeurs. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout réussir à partir du moment où il se donnerait les moyens. Mais sa relation avec Michael – peu importe ce qu'elle était – semblait être la seule exception.

 

Il avait peur de tout perdre. De changer tout son monde simplement en embrassant Michael devant le monde entier. Il aurait aimé prétendre qu'il voulait simplement garder leur amour secret pour le plaisir d'en profiter encore un peu avant de partager le jeune peintre ; pourtant il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait juste peur. Tellement peur qu'il ne sut pas comment répondre à Michael.

 

«  **Ou pas. Je peux ne pas venir, Luke, c'est pas grave.**  », reprit Michael après ce qui sembla être des heures entières. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Luke au moment où il trouva enfin la force de répondre.

 

«  **Demain je ne peux pas. Exposé.**  », croassa-t-il. Michael fut compréhensif, ce qui fut encore plus difficile à supporter.

 

«  **Bonne nuit, Luke. Tu me manques.**  », murmura finalement le peintre avant de raccrocher et Luke posa les mains sur ses genoux tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration hachée de sanglots. Il était terrorisé pourtant il ne savait si il était plus effrayé à l'idée de perdre Michael ou bien de lui laisser sa place dans son monde. Entièrement et sans aucune restriction.

 

Il se coucha sur le côté et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par ses pleurs.

 

Quand il sortit de cours le lendemain soir, Calum et Ashton à ses côtés, il fut déçu et triste de ne pas voir Michael sur le trottoir. Calum attrapa son épaule et l'attira contre lui.

 

«  **Laisse toi du temps, Lukey.**  », souffla-t-il. Luke hocha la tête. Les élèves s'éloignèrent lentement et Luke resta à sa place, debout devant le lycée. Il ne savait pas s'il attendait d'apercevoir Michael devant lui ou s'il n'avait simplement pas la force de rentrer chez lui. Si Michael était venu, alors peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Quand Calum avait vu Ashton, dans la cour du lycée, il avait senti un courage dont il n'avait pas connaissance se former en lui. Il avait eu la force d'assumer son amour pour son meilleur ami.

 

Luke avait peut-être simplement besoin qu'on l'aide. Il avait besoin de Michael. Besoin de sentir le regard du peintre sur lui, de le regarder se perdre dans son art, de l'entendre marmonner des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, de le voir boire beaucoup trop de café. De laisser Michael s'asseoir à côté de la baignoire pendant qu'il prenait son bain et voir, sur ses joues rougies, l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge. Il avait besoin de voir Michael libre sur son voilier, fier dans son studio et vulnérable dans son lit. Il avait besoin de Michael.

 

«  **J'y vais. A demain.**  », lâcha finalement Luke avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul et que ses deux amis avaient dû partir depuis un bon moment. Il marcha rapidement, traversant ces rues qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur. Il aurait probablement pu avancer les yeux fermés et ne pas tomber. Il avait parcouru ces pavés tellement de fois dernièrement qu'il aurait probablement remarqué le moindre changement.

 

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper ni même d'annoncer sa présence, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il déposa son sac à dos à sa place habituelle puis se tourna sur lui-même dans le studio. Michael n'était pas sur son tabouret, ni même dans la salle de vie. Luke leva les yeux vers la mezzanine, à la recherche de la peau pâle du jeune peintre, de ses mèches violettes désordonnées et de ses chemises aux manches inlassablement retroussées.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », appela-t-il et il sentit son coeur s'accélérer quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Michael descendit les escaliers lentement, puis s'arrêta au pied des marches.

 

«  **Luke ? Je croyais que tu avais un exposé.**  », fit remarquer Michael. Luke se tut, il lut dans le regard de Michael que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait voulu se précipiter, nouer ses bras autour du cou gracile de Michael, l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Néanmoins quelque chose clochait, il y avait une froideur entre eux qui n'avait jamais existé avant. Comme si quelque chose était cassé.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda Luke. Le jeune peintre s'avança avant de se tourner vers les fenêtres.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais laissé à personne la possibilité de prendre autant d'importance dans ma vie que ce que je t'ai laissé faire. J'aurais probablement dû me tenir sur mes gardes avec toi aussi, Luke. Mais quand tu me regardais j'avais la sensation que tu voyais au-delà de tout. Que tu voyais plus loin que personne n'avait jamais été capable de voir. Et j'ai pris des risques. Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie et dans mon coeur, Luke. J'ai bien failli perdre mon art à cause de toi et je crois que, au final, j'aurais été capable de le perdre simplement pour te garder. Parce que je t'aime. Mais je refuse d'aimer une personne qui ne se sent pas à même de m'assumer. D'assumer notre amour au grand jour. Je sais aussi que tu es jeune et que, peut-être, c'est difficile pour toi. Je devrais probablement pas te demander ça mais je ne peux pas être un secret, Luke. Je refuse d'être caché, tu comprends ?! Alors si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, ou que tu ne veux pas que nous tentions notre chance, je peux comprendre. Je ne te demande rien, je ne t'oblige à rien. Les choses se feront comme elles se feront, on verra bien.**  », expliqua Michael avec beaucoup de calme et de retenue.

 

Luke n'osa pas bouger, ni même respirer.

 

«  **Michael ?!**  », souffla-t-il.

 

Il aurait aimé crier, hurler que Michael avait tort, qu'il voulait assumer leur amour. La déclaration de Michael tournait en boucle dans son esprit au point de l'étourdir. Michael avait prononcé ces mots qu'il avait espéré depuis ces dernières semaines : ' Parce que je t'aime.'. Il l'avait dit et pourtant rien n'était comme Luke l'avait espéré. Michael l'aimait et, malgré ça, rien n'allait plus. Luke avait peur, peur de ne pas réussir à assumer, peur de devoir avouer au monde entier qu'il était gay. Probablement peur de se l'avouer à lui-même.

 

«  **Je suis désolé, Luke, je le suis honnêtement. J'ai bien conscience que ce que je te demande est difficile mais je refuse d'être ce secret honteux. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'en ai pas honte. Je suis en vie avec toi, Luke. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Tu as tout changé mais je refuse de changer ça.**  », expliqua encore une fois Michael.

 

Il se tourna, ses yeux embués et humides. Il s'avança vers Luke, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

 

«  **Peut-être à bientôt. Ferme derrière toi.**  », murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du blond avant de sortir du studio sans regarder en arrière. Et Luke resta là, incapable de penser ou de bouger, étouffé par toutes ces nouvelles informations qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Il était terrorisé mais il venait de trouver une réponse : il était plus terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Michael – et celui qu'il était en compagnie du peintre – que de devoir faire face au monde et à ses jugements.

 

Peut-être qu'il simplement trop tard maintenant...

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, je sais....
> 
> J'avoue qu'avec le travail qui a repris, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser pour écrire, quoique j'aurais pu m'y mettre cet été... Pour me rattraper, je vous propose un chapitre de 15 pages Word. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. 
> 
> L'épilogue devrait arriver dans la semaine, en tout cas je fais mon possible pour le finir d'ici là :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le reste de la semaine fut long et vide de sens pour Luke. La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et, perdu dans sa relation avec Michael, il en avait oublié les examens et devoirs à rendre. Il avait même oublié la raison même de sa rencontre avec le peintre : son dossier d'histoire des arts. Tout les tableaux cachés de Michael qu'il avait eu la chance d'admirer lui semblaient bien trop personnel pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'en faire un exposé, d'exprimer ce que lui a ressenti en posant le regard sur une partie de Michael, si intime qu'il avait été le seul à les connaître.

 

Madame Gaarden se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler durant son dernier cours de la semaine. Elle s'était assise sur le coin de son bureau et Luke avait su qu'il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il avait pensé à prendre ses affaires et sortir de classe, mais il s'était finalement contenté d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table qu'il partageait avec Calum.

 

«  **J'espère que vous avez tous conscience que le temps imparti pour votre examen final est bientôt à son terme. Il vous reste deux semaines pour mettre en place votre exposé. J'ose espérer que vos projets sont quasiment aboutis.**  », dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Luke eut envie de pleurer : son projet était à l'état embryonnaire et sa relation avec Michael était terminée, ce qui faisait qu'il avait tout perdu en quelques jours.

 

Elle fit le tour de la salle, s'arrêtant devant chaque table pour discuter avec ses élèves tandis que Luke se laissait happer par la noirceur de ses pensées. Il ne savait plus comment ne pas perdre pied quand tout semblait lui échapper sans arrêt.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda Madame Gaarden avec douceur en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête depuis le début du cours. Elle avait bien vu que, dernièrement, les choses ne semblaient plus aller aussi bien pour son jeune élève. Pas que Luke ait jamais été un élève zélé mais il écoutait généralement avec attention. Maintenant il regardait à l'extérieur sans arrêt, ses yeux emplis d'une tristesse mélancolique.

 

Luke releva le visage, éblouit un instant par la clarté de la pièce. Le regard de son professeur était chaleureux et compréhensif et Luke aurait préféré qu'elle le regarde autrement. Qu'elle le réprimande pour son manque d'attention plutôt que de compatir. Il ne voulait pas que les gens compatissent, qu'ils comprennent. Pouvaient-ils réellement comprendre ?! Il avait vécu tellement de choses si fortes avec Michael qu'il avait la sensation que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

 

Et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à le leur expliquer. Ce qu'il avait connu avec Michael était son trésor, son secret.

 

Secret.

 

Luke ne voulait pas cacher Michael, l'enfermer dans l'obscurité. Il voulait le montrer au monde, le présenter à son monde en tant que son petit-ami. Pourtant il y avait toujours cette voix au fond de son esprit qui lui répétait que s'il se déclarait gay alors son monde allait s'écrouler. Il ne serait jamais plus Luke Hemmings, il serait dorénavant Luke Hemmings, le gay. Chacune de ses réussites, chacun de ses accomplissements serait détaillé et jugé en fonction de sa sexualité. Tout serait remis en question, sa parole remise en doute. Et ce n'étaient que les côtés positifs de son coming-out. S'en suivraient les insultes, les amis qui s'éloignent – pas qu'il en avait beaucoup, mais quand même ! - la recherche de travail qui se compliquerait encore plus. Il serait mis à l'écart, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 

Et, surtout, il entraînerait Michael à sa suite. Il salirait l'image de Michael, il risquerait d’entacher la réputation du peintre. Michael avait été prêt à perdre son art pour garder Luke, il était hors de question que Luke le force à perdre en plus son métier.

 

Il n'aurait pas la force de faire face à la haine qui s'installerait en Michael, qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il s'en défende ou pas.

 

Luke était terrorisé et la possibilité de rater ses examens ne faisait pas suffisamment le poids pour le divertir de son malheur.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », demanda Madame Gaarden. Elle avait cette inflexion maternelle dans la voix qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Luke.

 

«  **Oui, merci.**  », murmura Luke. Calum n'eut besoin que d'un mouvement de la main de son enseignante pour se lever et céder sa place. Madame Gaarden s'assit tranquillement après avoir vérifié que tous ses autres élèves étaient suffisamment occupés pour ne pas prêter oreille à la discussion qui allait suivre.

 

«  **Luke, ton projet avance ?**  », demanda-t-elle, comme elle l'avait fait avec chacun de ses élèves précédent. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler de ce dont il ne voulait pas parler, mais elle pouvait lui montrer qu'elle écoutait.

 

Luke hocha la tête de façon positive avant de se corriger.

 

«  **Pas vraiment.**  », avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Il haussa les épaules, démuni face au regard tendre de son enseignante. Elle donnait l'impression de comprendre, et Luke la détestait un peu pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne. Si quelqu'un parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, alors ça voudrait dire que d'autres personnes avaient connu ce sentiment avant lui et il avait besoin de se raccrocher à sa conviction que son amour pour Michael était sans précédent. Il ne pouvait être normal, banal. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que son histoire avec Michael avait été comme tant d'autres.

Il aimait Michael tellement fort, il avait tellement mal. S'il acceptait l'idée que d'autres s'étaient aimés de la même façon, alors il avait la sensation qu'il allait perdre le peu qu'il lui restait de leur relation. Il ne lui restait que si peu maintenant, il ne pouvait pas en perdre encore plus. Il n'avait plus que des souvenirs et cette conviction qu'il aimait Michael comme personne n'avait jamais aimé auparavant. C'était la seule chose qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

 

«  **On peut ne pas en parler, Luke, tu ne me dois rien. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin.**  », dit-elle. Luke la regarde droit dans les yeux.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas commencé mon projet.**  », avoua-t-il. À vrai dire, c'était faux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire et comment le faire, simplement il ne se sentait pas le droit de finir son projet alors que Michael ne faisait plus vraiment partie de sa vie.

 

«  **Quel artiste est-ce que tu as choisi comme sujet de ton projet ?**  », questionna Madame Gaarden. Luke déglutit. Il voulait parler, il voulait dépasser cette léthargie dans laquelle il avait tenté de se plonger pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il voulait retrouver le sourire, être heureux. Il voulait se sentir le droit d'être amoureux de Michael malgré la sexualité que cela pouvait impliquer.

 

«  **Micha.... Cliffo.**  », se corrigea Luke. Il rougit légèrement. La sonnerie retentit mais ni lui ni Madame Gaarden ne se levèrent. Leurs yeux étaient toujours ancrés les uns aux autres. Luke avait la sensation que quelque chose se jouait en cet instant. Son avenir peut-être. Madame Gaarden leva légèrement son sourcil droit à l'entente du lapsus de Luke.

 

«  **J'aime énormément son travail. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas commencé ton projet ?**  », demanda-t-elle. D'un coup d'oeil alentour, Luke remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?! Pouvait-il en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ses meilleurs amis ?! Pouvait-il prendre le risque de tout perdre encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ?!

 

Il prit une grande inspiration.

 

«  **J'ai pris contact avec Cliffo, j'ai étudié ses oeuvres et... j'ai appris à le connaître. Et plus j'ai appris à le connaître et moins je savais comment présenter mon projet. Je ne peux pas résumer sa vie ni ses oeuvres en un projet d'une dizaine de minutes.**  », commença-t-il. Madame Gaarden hocha la tête, compréhensive.

 

«  **C'est le but de cet examen, Luke. Je ne veux pas que vous me résumiez la personnalité du peintre ou de l'artiste. J'attends de vous que vous soyez capables de faire partager ce que vous vous ressentez en connaissant les oeuvres personnelles d'un artiste. Si j'avais voulu connaître leurs histoires, je le leur aurait demandé. N'importe qui peut me résumer l'idée derrière une oeuvre, Luke. J'attends que vous soyez aptes à exprimer ce qui vous parle, ce qui vous touche dans une oeuvre. Je ne veux pas le côté clinique d'une oeuvre. Je veux que vous me montriez ce qui réagit en vous à la vue d'un tableau ou d'une sculpture. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu te retrouves en tête à tête avec un tableau ? Est-ce que quelque chose prend vie au fond de toi ? Si c'est le cas, c'est ça que je veux entendre.**  », expliqua-t-elle avec calme et concision.

 

Luke baissa le regard, ses mains jouant avec les coutures de son pantalon d'uniforme. C'était le moment de parler, il le savait. Il ne savait simplement pas si il aurait la force de le faire. Tout se jouait maintenant.

 

«  **Je ressens beaucoup de choses quand je regarde ses tableaux, ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne peux pas...**  », soufla Luke. Il ferma les yeux, une vague de souvenirs de la présence de Michael affluant en lui.

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas quoi ?**  », demanda Madame Gaarden avec patience. Il y eut un silence qui emplit la salle de classe.

 

«  **Il a... un quelque chose de plus que nous. Il a un supplément d'âme, je crois. Et je ne serais jamais capable d'exprimer correctement tout ce qu'il est, ce qu'il crée. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il touche prenait une toute autre valeur.**  », balbutia Luke, les joues encore plus rouges qu'auparavant tandis qu'il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Michael lui manquait.

 

«  **C'est l'amour ça, Luke.**  »

 

Luke détourna encore plus le visage pour ne pas laisser Madame Gaarden apercevoir la rougeur qui avait maintenant atteint son cou. Il était écarlate et sa respiration saccadée ne l'aidait pas du tout à reprendre son calme. Madame Gaarden eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

 

«  **C'est la passion, l'art. Il a probablement un supplément d'âme comme tu le dis, mais je crois surtout qu'il a trouvé son moyen d'expression. Nous avons tous une histoire à conter, tu sais. Il a trouvé sa voie, il laisse parler son coeur. C'est un artiste. Il y a toujours une force, une liberté qui existe autour d'eux. Une aura particulière. Il ne faut pas que tu doutes de ta capacité à exprimer ce que tu as à dire, Luke. Si tu ressens quelque chose de fort, alors tu trouveras les mots pour le dire. Si tu veux, je sais que Cliffo doit se rendre à une exposition ce soir. Je peux te faire ajouter sur la liste, ça te permettra peut-être de lui parler encore une fois.**  », proposa-t-elle gentiment.

 

Luke n'eut pas la force de faire autre chose que de hocher la tête. Elle sourit et se releva.

 

«  **Ça va aller, Luke.**  », ajouta-t-elle, et elle semblait si sûre d'elle que Luke aurait aimé la croire les yeux fermés. Il rangea ses affaires et attrapa son sac à dos. Il sourit une dernière fois à son enseignante puis quitta le lycée. Calum et Ashton étaient déjà rentrés chez eux – ou chez l'un d'entre eux, en tout cas. Luke hésita à se rendre au studio. L'amour qu'il nourrissait pour Michael le fit marcher jusqu'à la porte métallique du studio qui ne céda pas quand il abaissa la poignée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Michael, le studio était fermé à clé. Luke espéra, tout au fond de lui, que Michael n'avait pas arrêté de peindre ou de dessiner. Il se refusait à être celui qui lui arracherait son art.

 

Avec une émotion trop grande pour être contenue, Luke repartit chez lui, la gorge serrée et les mains crispées. Il déposa son sac dans le hall d'entrée avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé. Les paroles de son professeur tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il aurait pu se changer et rejoindre Michael à l'exposition. Ils devaient se parler, il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Le seul problème était que Luke n'avait rien à ajouter. Il aimait Michael, il n'en doutait pas, pourtant la peur de faire son coming-out était plus grande encore que celle de perdre le peintre.

 

Luke resta seul, dans le calme du salon, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne franchissent la porte d'entrée ensemble, des rires résonnant dans l'habitation. Luke avait toujours envié cette relation que ses parents avaient. Ce mélange de confiance, d'amour et d'amitié. C'est le modèle avec lequel il avait grandi et celui qu'il voudrait être à même de reproduire pour son propre avenir. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que le secret d'un mariage heureux était d'être ami avec l'homme que l'on épouse. Michael était son meilleur ami – en dehors de Calum et Ashton.

 

«  **Luke, chéri ?**  », appela sa mère. Il leva la main puis, quand elle ne s'avança pas dans la pièce, prit la parole.

 

«  **Salon !**  »

 

Ses deux parents apparurent en même temps dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son père se décala pour laisser passer sa mère et Luke se demanda s'il l'avait déjà fait pour Michael. Avait-il donné au jeune peintre l'impression qu'il était la personne la plus extraordinaire que Luke n'avait jamais rencontrée ?! Ce doute était douloureux pour le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé être sûr qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour que Michael sache à quel point il était aimé.

 

«  **Je t'ai ramené quelque chose.**  », annonça son père en prenant place aux côtés de son fils. Luke se blottit contre lui instinctivement. Il attrapa la revue d'art que son père lui tendait et le regarda sans comprendre. Son père rit de bon coeur.

 

«  **Il y a une interview de Cliffo dedans. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est plus que rare qu'il en fasse, donc je t'ai ramené la revue.**  », expliqua son père doucement et Luke se sentit emplit d'amour envers ce père qui l'acceptait et l'aimait tel qu'il était.

 

«  **Merci.**  », souffla Luke.

 

Il feuilleta la revue jusqu'à tomber dans les yeux de Michael. Ses grand yeux vert émeraude qui le regardait bien en face, comme s'il sondait son âme. Et Luke espéra que Michael pouvait y lire tout son amour et son intensité.

 

L'interview semblait assez succincte – en même temps il était impensable d'imaginer Michael s'asseoir des heures durant pour répondre aux questions d'une journaliste qui lui ferait forcément du charme. Durant la soirée à l'opéra, Luke avait été plus que surpris de voir le nombre de femmes ( mariées ou non) se démener pour exister aux yeux de Michael. Maintenant il comprenait. Il comprenait ce besoin viscéral d'être vu de Michael. Il comprenait le vide que l'on ressentait quand Michael ne voyait qu'à travers vous, comme si vous n'aviez aucune matière, aucune valeur. Le regard de Michael contenait le monde, l'univers peut-être aussi, probablement. Luke le comprenait et il se découvrait maintenant affamé de cette reconnaissance à laquelle il avait eu droit durant des semaines. Il avait dormi avec Michael, l'avait embrassé avec passion. Il avait été une molécule de la vie du peintre, il avait été son modèle.

 

Et il crevait d'envie de reprendre cette place qui le faisait se sentir en vie.

 

Il continua de lire l'interview, sans rien découvrir de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase n'attire son attention.

 

«  _Q : Est-ce vous avez une femme dans votre vie ? »_

 

Luke soupira, n'y avait-il vraiment que ça qui intéressait les femmes,savoir si Michael était libre ou non ?

 

«  _R : Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous passez votre temps à me poser cette question étant donné que je n'ai jamais caché mon attraction pour les hommes. J'ai commencé ma carrière en étant aussi honnête qu'il était possible de l'être. Je suis gay et, pour répondre à votre question, non, je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie. »_

 

Luke posa le magazine sur ses genoux et se força à respirer calmement tout en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans les mots de Michael, aucune nouveauté dans sa déclaration. Et pourtant... Et pourtant le ceur de Luke battait la chamade contre ses côtes et ses mains se crispaient sans arrêt sur la revue. Sa mère, qui sirotait un verre de thé glacé, s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase après avoir jeté un regard à son fils cadet.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », s'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète. Son mari baissa les yeux vers son fils qui s'efforçait toujours de respirer calmement malgré la tempête qui faisait feu en lui.

 

«  **Vous... avez lu ?**  », bégaya-t-il. Ses parents échangèrent un regard avant de répondre.

 

«  **Oui, chéri.**  », répondit Andy, son père. Instinctivement Luke se colla encore plus contre son flanc. Il avait besoin de sentir physiquement la présence de son père à ses côtés. De sentir quelque chose de concret alors qu'il avait la sensation de se laisser happer par ses pensées. La peur était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

 

«  **Vous saviez qu'il...**  », Luke n'eut pas la force de continuer sa phrase. Il avait fait son coming-out auprès de ses parents plusieurs années auparavant, il n'avait pas peur de leur réaction, il craignait seulement ce qu'impliquait cette découverte. Il avait refusé d'avouer sa sexualité pour ne pas mettre en péril la réputation de Michael pour finalement se rendre compte que ce dernier avait déjà avoué son homosexualité au tout début de sa carrière. Tout prenait une perspective à laquelle Luke ne s'attendait pas et il ne savait pas comment organiser ses pensées, ni comment gérer la déferlante de sentiments contradictoires qui s'animaient en lui.

 

«  **Qu'il était gay ?**  », demanda sa mère, les sourcils froncés, pas sûre de comprendre les réactions de son fils. Luke hocha la tête.

 

«  **Luke, bien entendu. Il n'en a jamais fait secret, tu sais. C'est un artiste natif d'ici, forcément que ça a fait des gorges chaudes quand il a annoncé sa sexualité. Bien sûr, de nombreuses femmes ont préféré croire que c'était de la provocation, le dépeignait comme un Dom Juan. Ce qu'il ne semble pas être, d'après moi.**  », continua son père, sa main posée tendrement sur l'épaule de son fils qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

 

«  **Mais....**  », Luke s'arrêta pour relire la phrase de Michael.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie.**  »

 

Luke n'avait la prétention de se sentir blessé par la réponse du peintre. Il n'avait pas besoin que Michael l'annonce à tous les journaux, pourtant, une partie de lui voulait crier sur les toits du monde que Michael l'appréciait. Que Michael était amoureux de lui. Merde, il faisait maintenant partie intégrante du monde de Michael et il voulait que le monde le sache. Pas pour se vanter, mais pour avoir une assurance supplémentaire que ce n'était pas un rêve.

 

Il était mort de peur.

 

Il reposa la revue aussi calmement que possible avant de monter dans sa chambre en courant, jetant son uniforme à l'aveugle, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il se changea aussi rapidement que possible avec ses doigts fébriles qui ne cessaient de trembler. Il passa une chemise propre, son pantalon de costume et son veston. Il attrapa sa veste, enfila ses chaussures de ville et redescendit, essoufflé mais sûr de lui.

 

«  **Tu sors ?**  », demanda sa mère, un sourcil relevé et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 

«  **Je vais rattraper une erreur, enfin j'espère.**  », annonça Luke. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, il était déjà dans l'allée, le regard ancré à sa montre. Madame Gaarden lui avait donné l'adresse de l'exposition. Elle avait dit qu'elle le mettrait sur la liste, mais, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il attendrait. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance quand il avait le choix de faire quelque chose. Quand il avait une chance d'être avec Michael.

 

Merde.

 

Il courut presque, se laissant guider par son coeur battant. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Il refusait de laisser la peur prendre le dessus. Michael avait toujours été si libre, si fort, même quand il avait dû faire face aux choses seul. Luke lui devait d'être capable de surmonter ses peurs. Cette peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles au point d'en devenir douloureux.

Il devait se montrer plus fort que cette terreur, la dompter pour ne plus jamais devoir l'affronter. Il refusait de se laisser guider par cette peur qui l'avait empêché d'être lui-même dans ce nouveau lycée. Ses parents l'avaient changé d'établissement pour ne pas qu'il ait de problèmes quant à sa sexualité, mais la peur avait été plus grande et il avait tue cette vérité, l'avait enfouie profondément et Michael avait raison, il avait menti. Il avait refusé d'être lui-même de peur d'être jugé et, au final, il avait peur de lui-même. De cette sexualité et de ces sentiments qui l'animaient. Il ressentait ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, il était amoureux d'un homme qui ne se laissaient pas enfermer par les carcans de la société. Et Luke avait créé ses propres carcans. Il s'était construit une prison dorée en pensant se libérer du poids du jugement des autres. Pourtant une prison restait une prison, qu'elle soit dorée ou non. Il avait eu tellement peur du regard des autres qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur de son propre regard. Il ne voulait pas être homosexuel, il ne voulait pas devoir se battre pour une sexualité qui aurait dû être une norme et non pas une exception.

 

Il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart.

 

Il voulait encore moins perdre Michael, perdre ce sentiment de pur bonheur et d'acceptation qu'il ressentait quand le regard du peintre était posé sur lui. Ça, cette chaleur, cette vie, étaient une raison de se mettre à nu face au monde.

 

Il s'arrêta devant la devanture de la boutique dans laquelle semblait se dérouler l'exposition. Ce n'était pas une galerie d'art ce qui voulait dire que l'événement était privé, et qu'il fallait être sur la liste ou muni d'une invitation pour y entrer. Madame Gaarden avait dit qu'elle inscrirait Luke sur cette liste, mais l'avait-elle fait ?! Et après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien attendre Michael assis sur le trottoir. Il devait lui parler. Il s'approcha, essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche.

 

«  **Bonsoir.**  », coassa-t-il. L'homme face à lui haussa simplement un sourcil pour toute réponse.

 

«  **Nom ?**  »

 

«  **Hemmings, Luke.**  », répondit Luke.

 

L'homme, cintré dans un costume qui semblait valoir autant que la maison complète des parents de Luke, le dévisagea avant d'enfin daigner jeter un regard à la liste. Un air d'ébahissement se dessina sur ses traits neutres et il fit un pas sur le côté.

 

«  **Bonne soirée à vous, Monsieur. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à nous solliciter.**  », dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte, cette fois son visage était rayonnant et chaleureux. Luke eut envie de vomir. Il comprenait ce que Michael pouvait détester dans ce milieu.

 

Cette reconnaissance donnée uniquement pour un titre ou un poste et non pas pour une personnalité ou un coeur tendre. Luke haussa les épaules et avança doucement, son regard à la recherche de cheveux violets. Tous les hommes devant lui portaient des costumes, des vestons semblables aux siens, des coiffures banales. Il n'y avait personne qui sortait du lot et Luke dut s'appuyer au mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Luke se fondait dans ce décor, il n'avait rien qui le détachait du groupe. Ici il était un parmi tant d'autres et il eut peur. Ça devait être la même chose dans son lycée même s'il essayait de se démarquer légèrement. Il était un mouton dans un troupeau. Il eut envie de hurler, de défaire sa chemise et retirer son veston quand il aperçut enfin ce qui lui permit de respirer à nouveau : Michael.

 

Le jeune peintre était debout à l'autre bout de la boutique, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, un air ennuyé dessiné sur son visage. Luke ne réfléchit pas deux fois, il avança dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il s'avança suffisamment pour entrer dans le champ de vision de Michael qui s'interrompit en pleine phrase. Les deux femmes qui entouraient Michael se tournèrent vers Luke, une grimace de dédain aux lèvres. Elles étaient coincées dans des robes fourreau qui les empêchaient de marcher correctement et leurs lourds parfums rendaient l'air quasiment irrespirable. Luke devait partir d'ici.

 

«  **Luke ?**  », demanda Michael et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. C'était comme si les serveurs avaient arrêté de valser avec leurs plateaux remplis de coupes de champagne, comme si les femmes avaient arrêté de déshabiller Michael du regard, comme si les hommes avaient retenu leurs souffles. Plus rien ne comptait que les yeux inquisiteurs de Michael plongés dans ceux de Luke. Comment est-ce que Luke avait pu croire qu'il pourrait un jour se passer de cette sensation, de cette force en lui quand il était avec Michael ?! Comment avait-il pu laisser sa peur prendre le dessus sur l'amour qu'il nourrissait envers Michael ?!

 

«  **Il faut que je te parle.**  », annonça Luke. Sa voix ne tremblait plus, ses mains étaient calmes et sèches. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans se battre pour le récupérer. Il n'avait rien à perdre !

 

«  **Luke, je...**  », commença Michael et Luke aperçut une des deux femmes ouvrir la bouche mais il fut plus rapide qu'eux.

 

«  **Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. On a perdu déjà trop de temps. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que tu devais arrêter de te cacher derrière tes toiles pour ne pas faire face au bonheur et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais fait la même chose. Je me suis caché derrière mon uniforme, derrière le prestige de mon école aussi, je crois, pour ne pas devoir assumer ce qui me terrorisait le plus: ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de différent. Je suis gay, Michael. Je crois qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant d'arrêter de m'en vouloir à moi-même pour ne pas être capable d'aimer une femme comme j'aurais dû l'aimer. Je m'en suis voulu tellement longtemps que j'ai commencé à avoir honte de cette sexualité. Puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi et tout a changé. C'était si facile de t'aimer à l'abri de ton studio, à l'abri des regards. C'était facile et j'ai cru que ça suffirait, que je serais capable d'assumer. Et tu as proposé de venir me chercher à l'école, ma peur est devenue insurmontable. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'impliquait une relation avec toi et j'ai eu peur. Peur que le regard des gens change, que ma vision de moi-même change. Peur de ne plus savoir comment exister maintenant que je devais être homosexuel devant tout le monde...**  », Luke fit une pause et il se rendit compte que personne d'autre ne parlait dans la boutique. Même la musique était éteinte. Tout le monde les regardait, les écoutait et Luke ne s'en sentit que revigoré.

 

«  **Je suis homosexuel.**  », annonça Luke, cette fois beaucoup plus fort pour que toute l'assemblée puisse l'entendre. «  **Et je t'aime. J'aurais du te dire ça l'autre jour, j'aurais dû te retenir, te dire que tu comptais plus que tout le reste. Je n'ai pas pu. Parce que j'avais peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas exposer ta propre sexualité et te faire prendre le risque de perdre.... tout ça...**  », s'exclama Luke avant de regarder autour de lui. Michael aurait pu donner tout ça sans aucun regret parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ce milieu. Il se pliait aux règles pour bien faire mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui entouré de vautours qui se disputaient son attention et sa notoriété.

 

Michael le lui avait dit durant leur première visite au studio : «  _Un artiste ne tient sa valeur que de l'honnêteté de ses toiles. »_

 

Comment est-ce que Luke avait pu penser que tout ce cirque serait un jour plus important que l'amour que Michael lui portait ?! Michael était impassible, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Luke, attendant qu'il finisse son monologue, qu'il réussisse à exprimer tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

 

«  **J'avais peur de moi, peur de mettre un mot sur ce qu'on vivait et que ça le diminue ou même que ça le détruise. J'avais peur de devoir faire face au jugement du monde, mais, au final, je m'en fous. Je m'en fous parce que je t'aime et ça, ça me rend plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.**  », conclut Luke, les mains serrées et un tourbillon d'émotions se déchaînant en lui. Michael sourit. Le reste de l'assemblée était toujours silencieux. Luke avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer tout en étant plus soulagé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Michael le regardait, Michael le voyait. Il s'était mis à nu au beau milieu d'une salle emplie d'étrangers snobs et intéressés, pourtant le poids qu'il avait retiré de sa poitrine le laissait enfin respirer correctement. Il n'avait pas peur. Et, surtout, il n'avait pas honte.

 

Tous ces hommes en costumes, ces femmes serrées dans leurs robes, affichant leurs perles et leurs diamants, ne comptaient pas. Leurs jugements et leurs regards n'avaient aucune importance parce que Michael le voyait. Il lui souriait. Et Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, de sentir son c?ur s'emballer contre ses côtes. Il y avait tellement de possibilités qui avaient pris vie maintenant qu'il avait accepté et avoué son homosexualité. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'on lui lancerait des pierres, qu'on le montrerait du doigt... Et même si certaines personnes le feront, ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que Michael le regardait. Et Michael s'avança.

 

Il y eut un murmure, une vague de chuchotement mais ni Luke ni Michael ne l'entendirent. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Luke espérait, il priait intérieurement pour ne pas se tromper, pour ne pas mal interpréter ce sourire, ce regard.

 

«  **Luke...**  », la voix de Michael était rauque, grave et Luke ne put réprimer les frissons de glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait tellement de souvenirs de cette voix. Au réveil. Quand Michael se confiait à lui et qu'il pouvait reconnaître l'intonation de douleur derrière ses airs bravaches. Il connaissait si bien Michael, comme il se connaissait lui-même. Et, mon dieu, qu'il l'aimait !

 

Un cours silence se tissa entre eux, les invités se calquant à leur attitude. La musique n'avait pas repris et personne n'osait se déplacer ou intervenir. Pourtant, aux abords du couple, se tenaient de nombreuses femmes au regard sombre et peiné. Qui pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir de ce besoin viscéral d'exister dans le monde de Michael ?! Luke le comprenait, et leur pardonnait de cette attention qu'elles offraient au jeune peintre.

 

Michael était exceptionnel de beauté intérieur et de charme.

 

«  **Luke...**  », répéta Michael. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Luke, rapprochant le corps du jeune homme plus près du sien sans jamais le toucher plus que ça. Il avait simplement la pulpe de ses doigts posée sur la peau du visage de Luke. Pourtant, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, aucun des deux ne put calmer son c?ur à cette caresse.

 

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus. La salle aurait pu s'écrouler sous leurs pieds qu'ils n'auraient toujours pas détourner le regard une seule seconde. Il y avait tellement entre eux, tellement de choses à dire et de temps à rattraper. En soi ils n'avaient pas réellement passer beaucoup de temps loin l'un de l'autre, mais la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait faisait en sorte qu'ils voulaient rattraper ce temps gâché.

 

«  **Luke...**  », dit encore une fois Michael avant d'enfin sembler sortir de sa transe. Il attrapa la main de l'autre jeune homme et se fraya un chemin dans la foule de toutes ces personnes qui avaient arrêté de vivre pour les observer et, pour une fois, Michael était heureux d'être le centre de l'attention. Il s'arrêta au moment de sortir, se tourna pour faire face à son audience.

 

«  **Très bonne fin de soirée à vous.**  », annonça-t-il avec une courbette pas totalement indispensable mais Luke n'allait pas lui en faire la remarque. Il aurait aimé embrasser Michael au beau milieu de la boutique, leur montrer à tous ces gens bien pensants que l'amour n'avait pas à être jugé et encore moins sali mais il ne voulait pas offrir ce bout de leur intimité simplement pour déranger des gens qui, au final, n'avaient aucune incidence sur sa vie future. Il resserra simplement la main de Michael dans la sienne et leur adressa un signe de la main et un sourire avant de se laisser emporter par celui qu'il espérait appeler bientôt son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

 

Dans la rue, jamais ils ne s'arrêtèrent une seule fois bien que Luke ne reconnaisse pas les rues ni la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient. À vrai dire, il aurait suivi Michael au bout du monde sans jamais se retourner, alors une partie de la ville dans laquelle il n'avait mis les pieds n'était finalement pas grand chose en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait été prêt à faire pour celui qu'il aimait. Michael s'arrêta soudainement, dans une rue éclairée par quelques lampadaires. Luke ferma les yeux : il pouvait entendre un ruisseau non loin et quelques rires s'échapper d'un restaurant dont l'odeur leur remplissait les narines.

Michael fit un pas en avant et déposa ses mains sur les joues de Luke qui garda toujours les yeux fermés. Il voulait se souvenir de toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait en cet instant qui risquait de tout changer.

 

«  **Regarde-moi**  », demanda Michael dans un souffle. Luke inspira une dernière fois l'odeur : après-rasage, herbe coupée, lasagnes et feu de bois. Cette odeur serait à jamais sa préférée, elle était celle du début du reste de sa vie. Il le savait. Après ça, il ouvrit d'abord un oeil puis le deuxième pour tomber dans l'océan émeraude du jeune peintre qui l'admirait avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

 

«  **J'aimerais tellement te peindre en cet instant.**  », souffla-t-il et Luke eut la décence de ne pas rougir. Il aimait cette importance qu'il avait dans le monde artistique de Michael, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

 

«  **Tu auras tout le temps du monde pour le faire.**  », répondit Luke et la véracité de cette phrase le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration. Michael fit un pas supplémentaire, jusqu'à ce que son torse soit en contact avec celui de l'autre jeune homme, leurs yeux à la hauteur de ceux de l'autre, leurs souffles tombant tous les deux sur la bouche qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, plus une sorte d’électricité, d'alchimie particulière.

 

«  **Oui.**  », murmura Michael juste avant que sa bouche ne possède enfin celle de Luke. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Luke dans la boutique. Quand il avait vu sa silhouette élancée couper à travers la foule de costumes et de robes de soirée. Il avait tellement espéré le voir apparaître qu'il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination. Pourtant Luke s'était approché et il avait osé affirmer qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors Michael avait senti son coeur s'emballer comme jamais auparavant. Si Luke était là, alors c'est qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout avait été au delà de ses espérances. Luke était venu le chercher, il était venu se battre pour lui. Pour eux. Et Michael ne l'en aimait que davantage.

 

Luke tituba en arrière jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui. Il grimaça en sentant la pierre lui entrer dans la peau, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Michael était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

 

Michael se recula légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration et Luke leva les yeux vers les cieux dégagés au-dessus d'eux dans lesquels brillaient tant d'étoiles.

 

«  **Michael, on est en pleine rue.**  », fit-il remarquer et le jeune peintre se recula, un sourire chafouin aux lèvres.

 

«  **Et alors ?**  », demanda-t-il plein de défi et Luke ne put que rire à sa question. Parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Les gens pouvaient regarder et juger. Lui n'avait pas honte d'être homosexuel ni même d'être amoureux de Michael, alors, peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire, cela n'avait aucun poids.

 

Ils repartirent après un nouveau baiser, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que Michael ne s'arrête de nouveau devant un immeuble dont il tapa le digicode. Luke fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **On va où ?**  », demanda-t-il enfin. Michael se tourna en riant.

 

«  **Tu auras mis le temps. On va chez moi.**  », répondit-il et il entraîna Luke à sa suite dans les escaliers même si ce dernier avait pu apercevoir un ascenseur au fond du hall. L'appartement était au dernier étage, sous les combles. L'odeur qui y régnait ressemblait beaucoup à celle du studio et Luke reconnut tout de suite l'odeur de la peinture à l'huile. Il referma la porte derrière lui. En avançant, il découvrit un appartement au parquet très ancien et couvert de tâches de couleur. Il y avait une pièce principale avec un coin cuisine derrière un bar, un vieux canapé et un chevalet. Tout était propre et accueillant. Sur la droite, dans un long couloir, se trouvaient les toilettes et la salle de bain ainsi que la chambre vers laquelle Michael attirait inlassablement le jeune homme blond.

La chambre était assez grande, en parquet également bien que celui-ci ne comportait aucune tâche de peinture. Les draps étaient blancs et frais et les rideaux de la chambre étaient ouverts laissant la lumière des lampadaires éclairer la pièce. Une lourde commode de bois brut décorait le côté gauche de la chambre, de nombreux dessins en ornaient le dessus. Luke reconnut certains croquis qui avaient du être les brouillons pour des tableaux maintenant exposés à la galerie d'art. Un valet de chambre était à peine visible sous le tas de chemises tâchées de peinture qui s'amassaient dessus. Luke sourit, imaginant Michael tellement absorbé par son art pour se rendre compte de ça.

 

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder quoique ce soit d'autre parce que Michael l'avait de nouveau attiré contre lui, sa bouche affamée de lui et ses mains à la recherche de sa peau. Luke ne put retenir un soupir quand Michael lui retira sa chemise après avoir déjà jeté la sienne au loin.

 

«  **Dis le moi encore**  », demanda Michael entre deux baiser échauffés. Luke savait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre sans même devoir lui poser la question. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  »

 

Michael l'embrassa de nouveau.

 

«  **Encore.**  »

 

«  **Je t'aime, maintenant ferme-la.**  », grogna Luke, l'envie plus importante que toute autre demande qui pourrait venir de Michael. Ils avaient traversé bien assez d'obstacles pour enfin avoir le droit de profiter de cette relation qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver. Pour laquelle Luke s'était battu bec et ongle. Il plaça ses mains dans la nuque de Michael et se livra totalement au baiser qui suivit.

 

C'était la première fois pour Luke qu'il était aussi proche de faire l'amour avec un homme et, pourtant, malgré ce qu'il avait imaginé, il n'en avait pas peur. La seule pensée qui l'effrayait pour le moment était de savoir qu'il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et ça, c'était encore autre chose. Il n'était pas question de savoir s'il serait à la hauteur de la comparaison qui se ferait inévitablement dans l'esprit de Michael, il était uniquement question de vivre pleinement ce moment de liberté à se savoir capable d'aimer un autre homme autrement qu'en restant caché. Il avait embrassé Michael dans la rue, il lui avait tenu la main et, maintenant, il mourrait d'envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de caresser sa peau nue, de sentir son souffle sur des parties de son corps encore jamais découvertes. Il sentit son c?ur s'accélérer, son souffle se raccourcir et se faire plus haletant.

 

Ses mains descendirent dans le dos nu de Michael, et, à cet instant, il comprit cet élan irrépressible de vouloir immortaliser une personne sur une toile. Il mourrait d'envie de capturer ses émotions, la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de Michael, les battements de son c?ur contre sa poitrine. Il aurait même peint son sexe en érection parce qu'il n'y avait rien de sale ni de honteux à avoir envie de l'homme que l'on aime.

 

«  **Une dernière fois...**  », murmura Michael entre deux baisers passionnés, le souffle aussi court que celui de l'autre jeune homme. Luke rit, leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'approcha, ses lèvres touchant toujours celle du peintre.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », murmura Luke. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Michael défit son pantalon de costume et le laissa tomber au sol. Avant même de pouvoir crier, il était allongé sur le lit, son boxer déjà dans les mains agiles de Michael qui l'admirait avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Luke était nu, allongé sur les draps doux et Michael le regardait. Encore une fois, Luke ne ressentit aucune honte sous le regard du jeune homme. Il aurait pu se cacher, dissimuler son pénis rouge, serrer les cuisses pour ne plus être aussi exposé qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il voulait que Michael le regarde, il voulait être vu de Michael, il voulait être nu sur ce lit. Parce que, ici, il se sentait enfin lui-même. Il se sentait libre. Michael se déshabilla à son tour sans pour autant rejoindre son compagnon.

Ils étaient tous les deux nu et ils s'observaient. Michael visualisait tellement de toiles, Luke attendait de sentir l'homme qu'il aimait contre sa peau nue.

 

«  **J'ai envie de toi.**  », déclara Luke, sa voix haute et claire.

 

Michael fut sur lui dans la seconde qui suivit. Leurs deux corps en contact, leurs souffles coupés dans leurs gorges et leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

 

«  **Redis-le moi.**  », demanda Michael.

 

C'était comme s'il était le plus jeune de deux, l'inexpérimenté d'eux deux. Il était celui qui avait espéré si longtemps qu'il avait peur que tout n'éclate comme une bulle de savon. Il avait voulu Luke depuis le premier jour, depuis qu'il avait entendu son avis sur ses toiles.

 

Depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de ce garçon qui lui avait donné le droit de vivre, d'être, d'espérer, d'attendre et de vouloir. Il avait croisé le chemin d'un étudiant qui l'avait vu lui, qui lui avait rendu le droit à ses émotions et ses doutes. Avec Luke il n'avait jamais été qu'un peintre. Il avait été un homme avant tout et, peut-être, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait Luke si fort.

 

«  **Michael, ça suffit...**  », geint Luke, leurs sexes se caressant sous les coups de bassin que Michael s'entêtait à donner.

 

«  **S'il te plaît...**  », souffla Michael, sa bouche dans le cou de Luke, embrassant et marquant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Luke rendit les armes.

 

«  **J'ai envie de toi.**  »

 

Ce fut suffisant pour que Michael attrapa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Les minutes qui suivirent furent passées entre baisers, caresses et un doigté incomparable jusqu'à ce que Luke soit prêt. Michael posa ses coudes sur le matelas, son regard planté dans les yeux bleus de Luke. Il cherchait une trace de peur ou même de doute. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la confiance. Et de l'envie.

 

«  **Maintenant ?**  », demanda le peintre et Luke sourit. Il caressa les cheveux de Michael, ses joues et son cou.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », murmura Luke en réponse.

 

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour enfin faire l'amour. Luke avait longuement imaginé ce moment durant son adolescence, et, toujours, ce moment s'accompagnait de honte, de peur, de ce sentiment d'être sale. Là, il n'était pas question de ça. Il était uniquement question de partager une passion sans précédent avec l'homme qu'il aimait et en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était enfin possible, qu'il pouvait enfin être honnête envers lui-même et envers le monde entier.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et Michael s'en rendit tout de suite compte.

 

«  **Luke, chéri ?**  », souffla-t-il, soudainement immobile. Luke ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut l'inquiétude au fond du regard de son petit-ami.

 

«  **C'est rien.**  », répondit Luke.

 

En réalité ce n'était pas rien, c'était même tout, pourtant il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant. Il voulait savourer cette douleur une dernière fois, avant de tourner la page définitivement. Il le savait, il en eu la confirmation quand Michael reprit ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, plus jamais il n'aurait honte et plus jamais il ne serait l'obstacle à son propre bonheur. Il se le jura au moment où Michael atteignit le paroxysme avec lui.

 

Il garda Michael contre lui et sur lui encore un bon moment, leurs souffles courts sur la peau de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils comprenaient. Peut-être que c'était dû à la sensibilité artistique du jeune peintre ou tout simplement à son amour pour Luke. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le jeune homme lui expliquer ses états d'âme. Ils avaient le temps maintenant.

 

Luke s'endormit rapidement, trop épuisé par les émotions qui l'avaient traversé durant cette longue journée. Michael lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

 

«  **Bonne nuit, mon amour.**  », murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour. Ils avaient mérité ce repos.

Ils avaient mérité cette paix qu'ils avaient été assez courageux pour conquérir. Cette paix que Luke avait cru ne jamais trouver, cette sécurité, ce soulagement intense de se savoir compris, aimé et accepté. Cette chance d'avoir le droit d'aimer qui ils voulaient.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
